¿Quién soy?
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Sirius Murió Harry no se resigna, un hechizo lo vuelve a la vida, sin embargo algo pasó, el dice que es mujer...mucho antes de HBP Lamento la tardanza.Cap 20.Dejen Reviews please aunque no lo merezca:.
1. El libro de los Muertos

**_Bueno, la historia empezó antes del sexto, no hay Spoiler si eso les preocupa, lamento la tardanza, muchos líos en mi mente XD, larga historia,_**

**_no es muy buen fic, pero hago lo que puedo XD, edité un poco pero la historia es la misma, de hecho no modifiqué mis antiguas contestaciones a reviews y todo eso, sólo esto y el capítulo 15 son contestaciones nuevas por parte mía, así que ya saben, esto es nuevo jeje antes no había presentacion ni Disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer...nunca he entendido esto de los Disclaimers¿que significan para empezar¿y para que se ponen, si desde un principio se pone en un lugar de fics se entiende que se basa en otra historia ya hecha ¿no?...pero bueno, quizá alguien se moleste en algun lugar remoto por no ponerlo XD, asi que diré que esta historia no es mía...momento la historia si es mia lo que no es mío son los personajes XD. Ya está, lo puse. Ahora todos felices y contentos _**

**_Continuemos y...corre cinta! No se enfermen al ir leyendo TT yo sólo escribo por entretenimiento y para mejorar me horrores de redacción --u...lo siento soy muy pesimista¿se nota? jaja. Por cierto, un review aunque sea para abuchearme no me caería mal ;). _**

**¿Quién soy? **

**Capítulo 1 "El libro de los Muertos" **

-Harry no sé si sea una buena idea-hablaba Hermione de manera temerosa caminando en la penumbra de la noche debajo de una capa con sus amigos

-Hermione tiene razón …es decir no sé si sea de confianza un libro de artes oscuras¡Es una locura!-recriminaba Ron a su amigo al llegar a un Sauce el cual abrió un pasadizo para que estos entraran.

-Vamos si ustedes me animaron a ello además no les obligué a que me acompañaran, si quieren regresen aún tienen tiempo, yo seguiré-dijo Harry con fastidio ya que él estaba decidido a recuperar a su padrino.

-Bah! No digas boberías bien sabes que te somos incondicionales, Harry nunca te abandonaríamos, …pero si bien quieres regresar…no nos opondremos-Ron trataba de persuadir de la manera más sutil a su amigo para que regresaran , aunque bien sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Harry sólo hizo un gesto de fastidio y se adentró en el pasillo con un libro en un brazo y con el otro sacó su varita

-¡Lumos!-dicho esto Harry se adentro con paso apresurado dejando a sus amigos detrás.

-Bien ¿que esperamos?-dijo Hermione dando un suspiro de derrota, sacó su varita y se adentro seguida de Ron.

-Bien ya llegamos,-anunció Harry dando un vistazo a todo lo que alcanzaba a ver de la casa de los gritos-detrás de él llegaron sus amigos y Hermione trato de hacer un último intento para persuadir a su amigo

-Harry antes de que empecemos con cualquier cosa… ¿estás seguro en continuar con todo esto? Puede ser arriesgado deberíamos esperar unos días para analizar y estudiar mejor el libro, ciertamente no me da buena espina todo esto-dio una pausa ya que al parecer sus palabras no cambiarían nada-Harry, como dijo Ron, es un libro de artes Oscuras y como tal no es confiable… cada hechizo de esta clase suelen tener severas consecuencias.

-Entonces las afrontaré-dijo Harry aún más decidido-Entiéndanme no puedo vivir con más culpabilidad ¡ya no, primero mis padres, luego Cedric, ahora Sirius…si hay forma de remediar mis errores ¡lo haré!

-Harry tu no tuviste la culpa de nada no te juzgues tan duramente ¡por favor!-le recriminó Hermione, Harry le volteó a ver al igual que a Ron quien ya se había dado por vencido, conocía cuan terco era su amigo y nada del mundo le haría cambiar de opinión, internamente se culpaba por haber dado la magnífica idea de la probabilidad de la existencia de un libro que reviviera a los muertos, -"seguro Hermione se sentiría igual"-pensaba Ron- "ya que ella afirmó la existencia de un libro, lo habrá leído en alguna parte, y para nuestra desgracia Harry lo encontró en el Callejón Diagon en algún lugar donde vendieran cosas para las artes oscuras"-Ron aún se preguntaba como lo había conseguido ya que no les dijo nada de eso acto seguido que lo encontró quiso probarlo.

-Hermione me apoyarás ¿si o no?

-Bien sabes que lo haré¿Qué otra salida me queda?-bufó la chica- de todos modos soy la única aquí que puede tratar un libro ya que ustedes creo no saben ni como usarlo-bromeó a sus amigos quienes le sonrieron, y así se dieron la tarea de abrir el libro y revisarlo-bien Harry tienes una foto de Sirius ¿no?

-si aquí está-sacó Harry de su bolsillo un recorte de periódico ya que necesitaban la foto más reciente y la más reciente sería cuando en el Diario el Profeta dió a conocer su foto para su búsqueda

-Bien¿la sal¿Y las 5 veladoras?

-Aquí yo tengo las veladoras-dijo Ron- tu llevas la sal ¿no Hermione?

-Cierto-sacó de su túnica una bolsa que contenía la sal-bien veamos entonces que dice:

_Ya teniendo listo lo necesario haga una estrella de 5 picos en el suelo, procure que el piso este libre cualquier otro material que no se le indique en la lista. _

_Después ponga en cada pico de la estrella las veladoras, no las prenda hasta que todo este listo. _

_En el centro coloque la imagen de la persona a la que desea traer de la muerte, procure que la imagen sea la más actual. _

_Por último repita el siguiente Hechizo 6 veces, para esto las veladoras deberán ya estar prendidas _

_Sabrá que el hechizo empieza a surtir efecto cuando a la segunda vez que repita el hechizo se apague una veladora, y así cada sucesivament. _

_Procure que el que haga el Hechizo sea un pariente o un ser querido de la persona fallecida, también que el conjuro sea formulado minutos antes de la media noche. _

-Bah! No se oye tan peligroso suena más como un libro de recetas de cocina-expresó Ron dándole a la situación poca importancia.

-Debió haber sido un mago oscuro muy educado-dijo Harry levantando los hombros

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una seña para que se prepararan. Los tres hicieron todo lo que el libro pedía, ya terminado Harry tomó de nuevo el libro y repasó mentalmente una y otra vez el conjuro una palabra en falso y podría salir mal

-¿Harry estás listo? dentro de poco se tendrá que empezar-apresuró Hermione a su amigo quien veía a cada segundo su reloj

-Si estoy listo-respondió el chico seguro

-Ahora Ron- indicó Hermione al chico pelirrojo encargado de prender las tres veladoras que le correspondían, y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-¡Ahora es tu turno Harry!-asintió el chico con la cabeza y prosiguió con el conjuro:

Esta noche

Y a ésta hora

Invoco al Poder Antiguo,

Resucita a Sirius Black,

Resucita el Poder oscuro

Poder Oscuro aparece,

Los cielos sin ser visto surca,

Ven a nosotros, que te llamamos cerca,

Ven a nosotros y establécete aquí.

La sangre a la sangre,

El alma al alma

Te invoco a ti,

La sangre a la sangre,

Regresa aquí.

Harry dijo el conjuro por segunda vez, esperó un poco conteniendo la respiración ya que la veladora no se apagaba, finalmente esta tomó un color verdoso y se consumió, y así Harry siguió hasta que las 5 veladoras se hubieran consumido.

El ambiente era tenso.

Los tres chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la foto de Sirius, la cual empezó a flotar en el aire dada la media noche, dió varias vueltas chispeando destellos rojos; las chispas y destellos se volvieron más grande haciendo un Bing-Bang pareciendo que el lugar ardiera. Harry y sus amigos se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza, después el fuego se concentró de nuevo en el centro de la estrella, haciendo que se formara un cuerpo humano ardiente.

Giraba sobre si mismo.

Los chicos estaban impresionados por tan bella escena. Los tres se enderezaron poco a poco admirando el cuerpo ardiente, una luz azul se abrió en el techo e iluminó al cuerpo provocando otro tipo de explosión que iluminó el lugar dejando casi ciegos a los tres amigos.

Todo se consumió de repente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se tallaban los ojos tratando de recuperar la vista, poco a poco la fueron recuperando quejándose por ver al principio sólo sombras.

-¿Chicos están bien?-preguntó Harry un poco temeroso

-Si aqui estoy Harry…estoy bien-Ron abría y cerraba sus ojos con exageración tratando de recuperar la vista-eso creo

-Yo también estoy bien-ahora era Hermione quien respondió quien agitaba frenéticamente sus manos para darle aire a sus ojos.

-ay…-una cuarta voz se escucho en el cuarto los tres chicos se paralizaron, y como pudieron guiaron su mirada en donde anteriormente estaba la foto de Sirius, al recobrar totalmente la vista la cara de los tres se iluminó al ver a un Sirius quejándose en el suelo.

Sus ropas eran las mismas que llevaba puesta desde aquella batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, lucía un poco más sucio, pero se movía.

Harry se apresuró en ir al lado de su padrino, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y empezó a llamarle con extrema emoción

-¡Sirius Sirius¡Estás aqui has vuelto!-El hombre que yacía en el suelo abrió pesadamente los ojos quejándose de nuevo lo primero que divisó fué un chico de ojos verdes que se encontraba casi encima de él y que le gitaba Sirius.

-Está despertando-dijo una emocionada Hermione que abrazó a Ron de la alegría haciendo que este se pusiera rojo como su cabello.

-Siri…-Harry no terminó de hablar ya que Sirius le había brindado un puñetazo en la cara al chico el cual salió volando al lado de su padrino tapándose la cara con dolor, Hermione y Ron se paralizaron y más aún cuando de golpe se levanto Sirius con una cara de susto mirando el lugar y a todos con desconfianza.

-¿Dónde estoy¿Quiénes son?-habló el hombre con una voz…un poco más delicada de lo que recordaban.

-Sirius somos nosotros…-explicó Hermione con nerviosismo y sus nervios aumentaban al

ver que Sirius se mostraba mas hostil-yo soy Hermione…el es Ron, y el chico al que acabas de tumbar es …Harry tu ahijado-el hombre sólo hizo una cara interrogante y confundida

-¿Porque me llamas Sirius?

-Porque ese es tu nombre-respondió Harry apretando su nariz haciendo su cabeza para arriba ya que el puñetazo se lo había dado directamente a la parte de su naríz y este sangraba a cántaros

Bajando retaguardia Sirius miró a cada uno como si les analizara

-¿Acaso están ciegos¿O que les pasa?-les habló indignado-Sirius es nombre de hombre

-¿y?-replicó un confundido Ron

-Pues es OBVIO que yo no puedo ser Sirius ya que yo soy…-se detuvo al poner una mano en su pecho pareciera que buscaba algo con desesperación-¡AY DIOS¿DONDE ESTÁN MIS!...-pasó una manó por su cara y al parecer se percató que tenía barba-¿Y ESTO?-se puso aún más pálido como si temiera lo peor , bajó su mano hasta su entre pierna encontrando algo que al parecer no quería encontrar ahí, lucía como si todo estuviera fuera de su lugar, palideció aún más y acto seguido se desmayó dejando al los tres chicos muy confundidos.


	2. El plan

**Capítulo 2 "El plan" **

-¿ahm Sirius?-Harry se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Sirius muy temeroso ya que si se acercaba demasiado probablemente le propinaría otra golpiza.

-Espera ahí Harry, lo despertaré de otra manera ¡Aquarius!-de la varita de Hermione salió un pequeño chorro de agua hacia la cara de Sirius, para que así este reaccionara

-¿Estás loca!Si se enfadó con Harry cuando el tan sólo le hablaba ¿Que hará ahora que le has mojado!-gritó Ron haciendo unos ojos de huevo cocido caminado presurosamente hacia la salida.

Sirius se quejó de nuevo quitándose el agua de la cara, se sentó en el suelo y miró a todas partes incrédulo como si todo fuera una pesadilla empezó a reír como maniático y se pellizcaba de una manera muy salvaje, al ver que nada había cambiado dejó de reir y de pellizcarse, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-no puede ser, esto no es verdad, esto…es una maldición, si seguro alguien me hechizó- volteó y miró directamente a Harry que era el que se hallaba más cerca y pudo ver que llevaba un libro debajo de su brazo el cual parecía de hechizos y conjuros mágicos.

-¿Tú eres Harry cierto?-preguntó en forma melosa el hombre, a lo que Harry empezó a creer que ya empezaba a recordar algo

-¡Si soy yo!-Harry le respondió emocionado su naríz le habia dejado de sangrar un poco solo hilillos de sangre se asomaban en sus fosas nasales, se limpió con su manga y caminó lentamente al lado de su padrino

-¿Tú…me trajiste hasta aqui?

-Así es, gracias a este libro-dijo con orgullo Harry

-¡Oh! Bien bien….entonces-Sirius se levanto precipitadamente tomando con sus fuertes manos a Harry sujetándole del cuello de su sueter contra una pared haciendo que el libro cayera al suelo-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO!-gritó el hombre iracundo salpicando a Harry de saliva por la potencia de su alarido.

-¿Qu…que?-Harry tiritaba confundido, Ron se quedó pasmado con la boca bien abierta y Hermione corrió al rescate de su amigo jalando a Sirius de un brazo

-¡Oye tranquilo¿Que te pasa?

-¿QUE …QUE ME PASA? PREGUNTAS ¿QUE QUE ME PASA?QUE HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON...CON….¡AGHH¡ COSAS MASCULINAS!-desde el punto en el que Harry se encontraba miró a Hermione interrogante para ver si le daba una respuesta razonable, Hermione le iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca realmente no sabía que contestarle, finalmente Harry le contestó atinando sus palabras

-ehm…pues…no se...pero ehm…no se te ven..Ahm… ¿mal?-Sirius abrió más sus ojos rabiosamente, le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero Hermione le envió un Expelliramus, Harry cayó sentado al suelo y Sirius salió volando hasta la otra pared, Ron se apresuró a reunirse con sus amigos y junto con Hermione ayudaron a que Harry se irguiera

-¿No se te ve mal¿Fué lo mejor que se te ocurrió decir?-reprendió el pelirrojo a Harry el cual se puso rojo

-Yo no escuche sugerencias

Acto seguido apuntaron a Sirius con sus varitas creyendo que este de nuevo atacaría, sin embargo, este se levantó un poco abrumado por el golpe, se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas y sobre de ellas depositó su cabeza de manera triste y fatigada, pareciera que razonaba la situación

-Oye dinos ¿que te sucede? si dices no ser Sirius ¿quien eres realmente?-preguntó Hermione quien ya empezaba a sentir lástima por el que pareciera ser Sirius.

Sirius levantó su cabeza hacia la chica y su mirada mostraba una total confusión, sus ojos bailaban como cuando se quiere recordar algo pero no se puede.

-Yo…no lo sé…-respondió tímidamente

-¡Oh! Genial y si no sabes quien eres porque niegas..no, no,no,no… AFIRMAS no ser Sirius, o ¿acaso es una mala broma SIRIUS BLACK¡Apenas vienes a al vida y ya nos quieres ver la cara!-Ron ya se notaba enojado por lo que le respondió de la manera más altanera. El hombre fúricamente se levantó de nuevo del suelo y avanzó sólo hasta donde las varitas de los chicos le permitieron y encaró al pelirrojo

-Mira ¡niño! No se cómo explicarlo, no recuerdo y ¡ese es el punto! pero de alguna manera siento y ¡sé! que no soy… ¡esa persona que dices!

-¿y…por que lo crees¿Qué te hace estar seguro de ello?-le preguntó Harry cabizbajo

- Mira se que se va a escuchar un…poco raro pero…se que no soy "Sirius", porque de alguna manera yo sé que soy…una chica…una Mujer.

-!-los tres chicos lo miraron de una forma sorprendida e interrogante.

-ehm bueno si fuera así, eso explicaría su raro comportamiento-dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja

-¿aaa…si…pero ¿cómo?-se preguntó Ron mirando al "hombre" de arriba hacia abajo

-algo salió mal en el hechizo¿pero qué?-dicho esto Harry bajo la retaguardia y se dirigió hacia donde el libro estaba tirado, lo tomó y se regresó junto a sus amigos y empezó a leer y releer el libro-pues según esto todo lo hicimos bien-Hermione arrebató el libro a Harry y lo releyó también.

-Sabía que era mala idea, un libro de artes oscuras nunca es bueno-chilló Ron nervioso ya que era el único que estaba en guardia contra el dichoso "Sirius".

Harry se sintió culpable Hermione lo notó y lo alejó un poco para que ese Sirius no le oyera, claro Ron tampoco lo hizo

-Tal vez en realidad es el verdadero Sirius, sólo que…no sé,… este un poco confundido…puede que haya sufrido un…cambio de personalidad, quizá con el tiempo recuerde-Harry sonrió con un brillo de esperanza

-Si pude ser, pero ¿qué haremos ahora?

-vamos a seguirle el juego, llevémosle a Hogwarts, Dumbeldore le dará asilo ahí

-¿Qué? Hermione y ¿cómo le explicaremos que sirius pues..pues…?

-¿Qué se cree mujer?

-eso y que está con vida-apresuró a decir Harry notando la gravedad del problema

-¡Oh! Eso…-le respondió a su amigo como si fuera el menor de sus líos, Harry vio un extraño brillo en sus ojos, obviamente ya tenía un plan para todo ese asunto.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, no hay que decirle a Dumbeldore que nosotros le revivimos-Harry la miró como si el mundo se fuera a acabar ¿Hermione diciendo eso, ella notó la sorpresa de su amigo y continuó con su plan-si ya sé lo que piensas, pero por ahora no es oportuno, el se encuentra en muchas ocupaciones y no podemos meterlo en más embrollos, si mi teoría es cierta Sirius irá recordando con el tiempo.

-Pero entonces que le diremos a Dumbeldore?

-sólo le diremos que lo encontramos vagando cerca del sauce boxeador en la noche…

-aja ¿y si nos pregunta que hacíamos ahí?

-Bueno le diremos que sentías la necesidad de ir a la casa de los gritos para brindar memoria a tu padrino y nosotros quisimos acompañarte, no creo nos baje puntos, quizá nos de algún castigo pero nada más-dijo la chica segura de sus palabras

-si…bueno… ¿y que hay de ella…err..él…uhm de Sirius, el tal vez le haga una escena como a nosotros

-si en eso también pensé, y creo que deberíamos hablar con él, y decirle que buscaremos la forma de "regresarla" a su cuerpo, claro también hay que revisar en el libro si algo salió mal, investigar más sobre el asunto, y ella o él tendrá que fingir ser..un hombre-Harry medio cerró los ojos sin comprender-un hombre que perdió la memoria, así todos creerán que Sirius perdió la memoria.

-¡Ah! Ya comprendo y Dumbeldore buscaría el medio para que se quedase en Hogwarts y ya estando ahí tal vez recuerde quien es él en realidad

-¡Exacto!

-¿Pero crees que acepte?

-No sabremos hasta que le preguntemos

-Chicos...Hola…no quisiera interrumpir su conversación pero quisiera saber si me pueden ayudar en este asunto-cantillo Ron quien estuvo todo ese tiempo con la varita en alto

-Ron baja la varita-le dijo la chica tranquilamente

-¿QUÉ¿Debes estar bromeando?

-Has lo que Hermione dice-apoyó Harry a su amiga Ron obedeció temeroso-creo que debemos hablar-se dirigió Harry a Sirius que se notaba muy impaciente

-Bien, entonces hablemos de la manera en la que me van a regresar a mi cuerpo

-Mira ahora no podemos hacerlo-interrumpió Hermione tratando de ser razonable-hicimos un hechizo para traer al padrino de Harry…Sirius a la vida, algo debió haber salido mal…

-Obviamente-le interrumpió Sirius arqueando la ceja y cruzando los brazos golpeteando el piso con su pie

-si, bueno…Harry y yo hablamos sobre el asunto y te prometemos que haremos lo posible para enmendar el asunto, pero eso tal vez nos lleve tiempo-el hombre miró a Hermione como si no esperara esa respuesta y la chica respiro para tranquilizarse y continuar-y bueno mientras no se si quisieras…ehm ayudarnos…

-¿en qué?-gruño el hombre

-en hacerte pasar en un hombre desmemoriado

-¿Y porque habría yo de hacer eso?-esta vez habló susurrando amenazadoramente

-porque si saben lo que hicimos tendríamos problemas…graves problemas, y solamente nosotros podríamos revertir el hechizo-dijo Harry encarándolo, Ron los miraba sin comprender prefirió callar ya que se notaba que algo tramaban-¿y bien¿Que dices?-Harry temió que no aceptara ciertamente no se veía muy complacido, hubo una larga pausa haciendo aún más tenso el ambiente, el hombre puso los ojos en blanco los cerró y talló su sien con sus dedos

-¿Pues que otra salida me queda?-bufó para si, el hombre pareciera que le había dado un ataque de jaqueca

-Entonces… ¿amigos?-Harry le tendió la mano para cerrar el pacto de mala gana Sirius le tendió rápidamente la mano al chico como si este tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa.

-Bueno…entonces… ¿que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Sirius resignado

-Bueno este es el plan- y así Hermione empezó a explicar a medias el plan, para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en lo que tendrían que hacer y decir.

. 

Bien bien, hasta aquí es el final de este capítulo, jeje como ven? Ah? Todo mal? Todo bien? Están de acuerdo? XD quien tiene la razón Hermione ,Sirius o yo:P

Fallen Fan Gracias por tu apoyo jeje entonces seguiré XD (pobre fanfiction :P), y bueno creo que ni yo se muy bien para donde va todo esto :P jeje así esto es un misterio XD, espero yo tb que se ponga mejor mientras creo pura palabrería juas espero te parezca bien este capítulo.

Bye y besos La dulce Sam :P


	3. Mentiras Verdaderas

**Capítulo 3 "Mentiras Verdaderas" **

-¿Director?-Harry entró a la oficina de Dumbeldore quedamente buscándolo con la mirada

-Harry ¡vaya sorpresa!-Dumbeldore apareció en su oficina bajando lentamente las escaleras, miró a Harry soñadoramente, desde aquel día que hablaron a solas no se volvieron a dirigir una palabra. Dumbeldore aún temía que Harry estuviera enfadado con él y el Director ya se había resignado a que estuvieran así durante todo el año o más -no esperaba tu visita-dijo sinceramente el director quien aún evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

Harry había perdonado al Director a medias, sin embargo era necesario comunicarse con el en ese momento.

-Director vine…-otras dos cabezas se asomaron detrás de la puerta de la oficina del director-vinimos a decirle algo que hayamos hoy…hace un rato…es sobre…Sirius-cuando dijo el nombre Dumbledore sintió que un cuchillo clavaba su corazón, él se sentía culpable por el trágico destino del Padrino del chico

-Chicos no se queden afuera pasen por favor y siéntense-indicó el anciano a la chica y al pelirrojo que habían entrado a medias, el director con su varita invocó una tetera y 4 tazas estaba dispuesto a servir una taza continuando su charla-y bueno que es lo que deben decirme sobre…

El director no terminó de hablar, la taza que estaba sirviendo se empezó a derramar, ya que quedó perplejo por algo que había visto; Ron y Hermione habían entrado colocándose cada uno al lado de la puerta abriéndola totalmente dejando al descubierto a Sirius, unas lágrimas silenciosas se asomaron debajo de las gafas de media luna del anciano sin importarle nada soltó la jarra y se apresuró a abrazar al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta este quedó inerte no sabía cómo corresponderle, finalmente de mala gana le abrazó a manera de consuelo, por suerte el director no se había percatado de ello estaba muy feliz, lo separó de él lo miró sin creérselo.

-¿cómo…cómo es posible?-preguntó el anciano mirándolo

-no lo sabemos Director-la mirada del anciano se posó en la chica-lo encontramos cerca del sauce boxeador se notaba confundido nos acercamos, nos emocionamos al verlo, sin embargo no nos reconoció…de hecho no recuerda ni su propio nombre-el director miró de nuevo a Sirius el cual le brindó una media sonrisa fingida, el director lo soltó se hizo para atrás lo miró curiosamente como si leyera su mente, ese Sirius se puso nervioso y empezó a disimular como si su mente vagara

-¿Quién es usted?...¿Quién soy yo, estos chicos me dijeron que usted me ayudaría a averiguarlo-miró al anciano tiernamente como si fuera a llorar, él pensaba que hacía una gran actuación, lástima que no le dieran premio por ello-¿puede?-

-Dime¿no recuerdas nada¿Ni siquiera como llegaste aqui?-preguntó el anciano suspicaz

-Nop-y empezó a hacer un tipo de puchero como de niño pequeño Harry golpeteó con una de sus manos su cara avergonzado por la manera tan ridícula que hacia su actuación-lo único que recuerdo es cuando desperté y ví todo oscuro-hizo una pausa torció un poco su cabeza y tocó su frente haciendo como si recordara con dolor-y luego, ví unas luces y estos chicos aparecieron, me llamaban …por un nombre…Sirius creo, y bueno esperaban más de mí supongo…como usted lo hizo-miró al anciano que lo veía conmovido y triste, por la situación que debería estar sufriendo su amigo-y bueno lamento mucho..en serio…mucho mucho no recordar algo…cualquier indicio de mi vida pasada-esta vez sus ojos se notaban tristes, hablaba en serio, ya que realmente lamentaba eso.

El anciano seguía conmovido al parecer le había convencido

-No te preocupes amigo yo te ayudaré, te enviaré al Hospital San Mungos para que te puedan tratar-los tres chicos abrieron los ojos asustados y Sirius también, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Director-interfirió la chica-yo creo que sería mejor que estuviera en Hogwarts-el Director la miraba sin comprender-por todos los cargos que se le acusan creo que estaría mejor bajo su cuidado y tutela a pesar de que se le encontró inocente aún hay gente que no le cree y le podrían hacer algún mal, aquí estaría a salvo, además, si los mortífagos lo ven vulnerable podríamos perderle de nuevo-finalizó Hermione con la esperanza de que le tomara la palabra

-Tienes razón y entiendo la situación, pero creo que estaría mejor atendido en un hospital aún no sabemos muchas cosas de él¿dónde estuvo estos 4 meses?..¿y cómo es que se encuentra entre nosotros?

-Director, si me permite-ahora Harry fue el que empezó a hablar-yo creo que Hermione tiene razón ¿qué tal si averiguan que Sirius se encuentra en el Hospital, y como puede entrar cualquier gente podrían hacerle algún daño, o peor, atacar a todo el personal con tal de llegar hasta él-Dumbeldore lo miró aún no muy convencido-y aparte de todo, sólo aquí, en Hogwarts podrá recordar todo lo que vivió, y eso es lo importante ¿Dónde estuvo? Sólo el nos lo dirá cuando vuelva su memoria,..¿y cómo es que se encuentra entre nosotros?...no lo sé…-Harry se recriminó mentalmente por mentirle de esa manera al Director pero era necesario-pero lo importante es que está aquí…por favor Director deje que se quede, que aprenda de nuevo a usar su magia, que sea otro alumno-de momento se le ocurrió eso a Harry –porfavor

El Director dio un suspiro de alguna manera tenían razón, pensaba él, les sonrió de manera aprobatoria-está bien. Que se quede. Pero tendré que hablar con Fudge, ya que muchos padres de familia no estarán de acuerdo que Sirius Black este aquí, aún así quiero ver su cara de sorpresa cuando sepa que él esta vivo-sonrió el anciano posando su mano amigablemente en el hombro de Sirius quien le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa

-"No se porque pero me cayó bien el viejito"-pensó Sirius-"aunque me da lástima pensar que se haga ilusiones con mi presencia"-se empezó a sentir culpable por el asunto

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que se vayan a dormir, mañana aún hay clases y ya son las 2 de la mañana, yo atenderé a nuestro amigo-los tres chicos obedecieron al director, uno por uno salió de la oficina apenados por el asunto no sin antes darle un Gracias al Director.

Ya afuera se dirigieron rápidamente a su sala común.

-no nos preguntó porque estábamos fuera!-exclamó Ron

-debe estar muy conmocionado por lo que pasó-dijo Hermione con una voz apagada la culpabilidad la inundaba

-si…bueno ya no podemos dar marcha atrás lo hecho hecho está…-habló Harry pesadamente, obviamente los tres compartían el mismo sentimiento, llegaron hasta la pintura de la dama gorda dijeron su clave y se introdujeron

-Bueno chicos…ya es tarde mejor me voy a dormir, lo mismo deberían hacer ustedes, van a ser unos días muy difíciles-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al cuarto de las chicas

-si tienes razón, aunque será difícil dormir después de esta noche-musitó Ron

-cierto-hubo silencio-Buenas noches Hermione, que logres dormir bien

-Gracias igual va para ustedes chicos-la figura de Hermione se desapareció por las escaleras dejando a Ron y Harry sólos.

-Harry vamos

-si….-y los dos chicos subieron hasta sus camas en silencio, se cambiaron y se acostaron pero no pudieron pegar los ojos tan fácilmente.

-"Sirius…debe ser él…no tengo duda, el recordará estoy seguro"-pensaba Harry antes de lograr quedarse dormido.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Por otro lado Dumbeldore llevó a Sirius a una habitación para que descansara, en el camino Sirius procuró no hacer conversación, claro esto hizo sentir incómodo al Director así que trató de romper el hielo.

-para ser una persona que recuerda nada, no te ves muy entusiasmado en hacer preguntas sobre tu vida

-ahm bueno es que aún no asimilo bien la situación-respondió rápidamente mientras trataba de adelantarse un poco para evitar la mirada del anciano

-Vaya

-¿qué?

-Tienes una forma muy curiosa para caminar-exclamó el director con una cara divertida, Sirius se contoneaba un poco al caminar, involuntariamente claro está, Sirius no comprendía lo que le quiso dar a entender, hizo caso omiso por unos segundos hasta que se fijó lo que le quiso decir, entonces disimuladamente cambio su postura a manera que ahora pareciera que marchara, esto hizo que el Director le mirara con extrañeza, sin embargo ya no le dijo nada más en el camino hasta que hubieran llegado al cuarto.

-Bien aquí es-indicó el anciano, abrió la puerta y el cuarto se iluminó.

Sirius al ver la habitación arqueó los ojos ya que el lugar era muy elegante una gran chimenea alumbraba la habitación, el piso estaba alfombrado de un terciopelo muy fino y rojizo y en el centro mostraba un gran escudo, las paredes tenían cuadros de leones, tejones, serpientes y halcones(eran halcones? XD se me fue jej) que se movían, al fondo del cuarto estaba una gran cama de la cual caía un elegante velo, se veía blanca y limpia, las almohadas hacían contraste con un color negro intenso, junto había un armario de madera caoba fina, y al lado de una puerta que seguro era la entrada al baño, había un gran tocador con un gran espejo.

-Wow-se limitó a expresar Sirius

-Bueno esta es una de las habitaciones más elegantes del colegio, sólo las damos a los invitados de honor-el director le brindó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invitando al sorprendido Sirius a que pasara a la habitación-¿que pasa¿No es de tu agrado?-bromeó el director ya que su invitado denotaba una cara de asombro y un poco de alegría talves.

-¡es hermosa!-entró Sirius con ojos soñadores, el director lo miró de nuevo curioso ya que sus modos y expresiones no eran muy comunes en el Sirius que conocía es como si aparte de perder la memoria también hubiera cambiado su manera de ser.

-me alegra que sea de tu gusto, supongo que tendrás ganas de cambiarte, tomar un baño y descansar, mañana será un nuevo día-le dijo el director sin quitar su sonrisa ahora Sirius era el que le sonreía agradecidamente y esta vez era sincera.

-Gracias-le dijo en forma de suspiro parpadeando varias veces, el anciano arqueó las cejas por la manera tan peculiar que agradeció su amigo

-no hay de que, bueno me retiro yo también iré a descansar ya es demasiado tarde para que un anciano como yo siga despierto-salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, la volvió a abrir y le dijo algo a su amigo-por cierto me alegra que estés de nuevo con nosotros-saliendo por completo después.

-Bien…¿ahora que hago?-se pregunto angustiado, se acercó al tocador y se miró, quería reconocer a la persona que ahora era ella, vio por qué el director le ofreció que se bañara obviamente era un desastre ese cuerpo-tendré que hacer unos arreglos-pensó mirando su cara algo desalineada por el polvo y mugre que tenía en ella, su barba era algo espesa, y de cabello un poco enredado-al menos este tipo tiene lindos ojos-,poco a poco fue bajando su vista y se miró preocupado la parte inferior poniéndose colorado-creo que… mejor mañana arreglaré y bañare a Sirius hoy sólo me limitaré en ponerme una pijama y dormiré un buen rato- y eso hizo, se desvistió tratando de mirar siempre al techo, tomó un pijama gris que encontró en el armario y de esa manera se fue a dormir.

- espero que al despertar todo esto haya sido una pesadilla yo recordaré y sabré quien soy-ahora dudaba sobre su personalidad, y ¿si era realmente un hombre¿Si era realmente Sirius Black¿porque se afirmaba ser mujer, ni él o ella lo sabía sólo era un sentimiento…algo que afirmaba dentro de sí que era una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Chacachachaaaan...fin de este capítulo y de mis boberías jeje, ahora Sirius duda de si es..o no es el que cree ser porque puede que sea el que cree que no sabe que es uy ya me revolví XD pues a ver que do-pe con la historia jeje

barbiblack: Gracias por tu review! Jeje, y bueno que sea slash con harry? eso queda descartado definitivamente XD de una vez lo digo porque para allá no va el asunto, en fin el slash no está definido en este fic todo se irá descubriendo conforme vaya pasando la historia jeje y , pero claro debo mencionar que Severus tb tendrá participación en la historia y... nada más xD.

Yaiza : Ja muy bueno pues no se, pero si espero que se ponga mejor más adelante, de todos modos Mil gracias por tu Review.

(entiéndanme me emociono ya que es la primera vez que exhibo este fic juajua)


	4. Problemas Matutinos

**Capítulo 4 "Problemas Matutinos" **

-Ron apresúrate no queremos llegar tarde -dijo Hermione avivada que caminaba presurosamente por los pasillos con sus amigos

-¿TARDE!-replicó el pelirrojo que se había quedado un poco atrás de sus amigos ya que aún se encontraba adormilado-¡Hermione! Por si no lo has notado son casi las 6 am, no hay nadie en los pasillos…y él o ella no sabe que vamos para allá probablemente sigue durmiendo…

-Bueno tal vez necesita algo de nosotros-dijo Harry dando vuelta a una esquina del corredor-además Dumbeldore me envió una carta diciéndome en que cuarto encontrarlo por cualquier cosa y por si quería ir a visitarlo

-¿Y eso que?

-que quiero ver como está, no se ustedes pero yo casi no pude dormir sin saber que fue lo que pasó después que nos fuimos-dijo Harry que se encontraba un poco somnoliento

-pues sí tienes razón, yo rodé en mi cama unas 5 veces cada media hora-Ron talló sus ojos deteniéndose ya que sus amigos también lo habían hecho

-¿Es aquí no Harry?-preguntó Hermione , Harry asintió con la cabeza y tocó la puerta tres veces consecutivas, la puerta se abrió de momento en el tercer tocado espantando a los chicos

-¡Qué bueno que vinieron necesito de su ayuda!-gimió Sirius retorciéndose los tres chicos se miraron extrañados y se adentraron a la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Hermione con espanto.

-¡Nada niña sólo que mi vejiga está a punto de estallar!-Sirius seguía retorciéndose se veía que sudaba por desesperación los tres lo miraron extrañados

-¿Y porque no vas al baño¿O es que tampoco recuerdas como se usa?-dijo Ron arqueando una ceja

-¡Yo se como se usa un baño!-dijo el hombre indignado-¡lo que no se es cómo se usa esto!-bufó Sirius apretando las piernas

-¿a que cosa te refieres?-preguntó Harry sin comprender

-¿Cómo que a qué?. Pues esta cosa que tienen los Hombres-Ron lo miró con susto

-No querrás que te ayudemos a…pues…usar "esa cosa"…o ¿sí?-Sirius no dijo nada sólo le miró con ojos suplicantes, al parecer Ron había atinado sobre las intenciones que el "hombre" quería.

-AA! NO! Ni de broma!-gritó Ron olvidando su somnolencia

-Oigan ustedes me hicieron esto y yo no tengo la necesidad de andar tocando cuerpos ajenos-Sirius se notaba fatigado no aguantaría mucho tiempo su cara estaba colorada y el sudor de su frente aumentaba.

-Por curiosidad…¿cuánto tiempo llevas aguantándote?-preguntó Harry esperando que no hubiera sido tanto tiempo

-ehm….-Sirius se puso aún más rojo dudando si debería decirle o no

-¿y bien?-preguntó de nuevo Harry impaciente

-E…eeeso no importa ahora-aludió la pregunta lo más pronto posible¿cómo decirle que ha estado así casi una hora?-y bueno… ¿me van a ayudar si o no!

-Pero no te será igual de penoso que nosotros…ejem…que te ayudemos a …pues a hacer tus necesidades matutinas-dijo Harry tratando de salvarse de la situación

-y atardecinas, nocturnas y demás…Sirius entiende que es casi imposible que ellos estén a tu disposición…

-¿ELLOS¿Y tú que?-reclamó Ron a la Chica

-Yo soy mujer y no puedo estar pues…en esas situaciones con ustedes-dijo Hermione ofendida

-ay si que conveniente-replicó de nuevo Ron

-¡Y yo también soy mujer!-gruñó Sirius Doblándose por los dolores que esto le ocasionaba

-bueno como decía-dijo Hermione con aburrimiento-debes afrontarlo tu sola, se que no es una situación agradable pero debes enfrentar tus miedos

-¿Qué yo miedo a esta cosa!-exclamó Sirius parándose bien derecho-¡JAMÁS!

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Harry rascándose la cabeza

-¡Qué ire a ese baño¡Y utilizaré esta cosa¡y les demostraré que se mear mejor que un hombre!-habló seguro encaminándose hacia el baño con dificultad.

-ehm…BIEN así se hace-siguió Hermione apoyando a Sirius divertida por como se había dado la situación, los otros dos chicos hicieron lo mismo Ron dio unos silvidos de animo y Harry hacia porras, finalmente Sirius cerró la puerta con fuerza, y los tres amigos callaron, hubo un largo rato de silencio hasta que…

-¡DIOS¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS¡AAAAY¡¡Esta cosa horrorosa está viva!- los tres chicos quedaron confundidos y miraron ceñudos la puerta del baño con la duda si debían entrar para ver que pasaba o quedarse en su lugar.

-¡AHORA ERES PARTE DE MÍ YO TE CONTROLO NO TE MUEVAS!-los chicos comprendieron lo que pasaba obviamente Sirius no podía controlar "el asunto", Ron se empezó a reir imaginando la escena que estaría haciendo, Harry hizo lo mismo, y Hermione los miró severamente por burlarse de la mala racha que estaba pasando Sirius, después de un rato de maldiciones y demás se escuchó un largo respiro de alivio, se oyó correr el agua del retrete y después el del lavamanos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Sirius con cara triunfante.

-¿y Todo salió bien?-preguntó Ron y Harry casi deja salir una carcajada pero la pudo controlar Hermione sólo los codeó ya que se encontraba en medio de los dos.

-Si todo bien, no es tan difícil después de todo-con caras rojas los chicos sólo asintieron callados.

-Ahm bueno tenemos que irnos a desayunar supongo que te veremos en un rato en el Gran Salón-dijo apresurada Hermione ya que comprendió que sus amigos no podrían resistir más una sonora carcajada, y jaló a ambos hacia la salida del cuarto.

-Si bueno, mientras yo tomaré un baño…bueno más bien su sucio amigo-les dijo tomando de nuevo su manera arrogante que se le había conocido.

-A muy bien… nos vemos –se despidió Hermione saliendo con sus amigos presurosamente, y finalmente cerró la puerta tras ella, un minuto después se escuchaban unas carcajadas un poco alejadas del lugar sin embargo eran muy sonoras.

-ni hablar-dijo con fastidio-creo que no puedo aludir este cuerpo para siempre, tendré que acostumbrarme…por un tiempo…-con esto en mente fue a preparar la tina para así tomar un baño la cual le resulto una experiencia desagradable, miró a lo bajo recorriendose mejor - no está tan mal después de todo-rió con fastido- Otra cosa sería si yo estuviera en la tina contigo Sirius a estar dentro de ti-se dijo enojado.

Ya bañado, buscó entre las ropas del armario encontrando nueva ropa interior y vestiduras masculinas que le fueron de su agrado-en fin, si seré hombre por unos días por lo menos que me vea guapo, descente y varonil-sonrió al verse al espejo del tocador, de un cajón sacó unas tijeras y se emparejó la barba y cabello quedando así más presentable y apuesto-ya decía yo que debajo de ese pelambre abría una persona de mejor apariencia ¿verdad Sirius Black?-se hablo al espejo sacudiendo su barba ya que se sentía incómodo con ella pero no se la quitó ya que para su buen ver Sirius se veía mejor con ella.

Terminado el trabajo de estética se dispuso a arreglarse para así presentarse en el desayuno, seguramente el director iría por el en unos minutos ya que no conocía el camino para el comedor.

Minutos después ya que estaba bien arreglado un elfo apareció repentinamente en la habitación haciendo que Sirius pegara un brinco de la sorpresa muy aparte que le asustó la apariencia de ese ser

-¿Quién eres?...más bien ¿Qué eres?-interrogó al elfo el cual llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de comida

-Soy Ruddy Señor Black un elfo doméstico de las cocinas del colegio, y Ruddy ha venido a traerle el desayuno-dijo el elfo con voz chillona y tonante Ruddy le extendió la charola haciendo que Sirius la tomara lo miró pensando en lo horrible que deberían tratar a estas criaturas ya que este estaba con un tipo de saco de harina como ropa y tenía una cara mal graciada.

-¿No iré a desayunar en el Comedor?-Sirius estaba extrañado no se esperaba aquello

-Ruddy fue con el Director Dumbeldore dice que le manda esta carta explicándole esto señor Black-habiendo terminado su encargo el elfo desapareció

-si gracias y adiós no necesito nada más-dijo Sirius sarcástico por los malos modales del elfo-bien ¿ahora que?-abrió la carta y empezó a leerla

_Sirius: _

_ Por ahora es recomendable que te quedes en la habitación ya que es más conveniente por ahora, haré tu presentación en la tarde. _

_ Mientras relájate y descansa, yo tengo unos deberes, que por cierto uno de ellos es ir a hablar con Fudge sobre tu asunto, así que no te veré hasta la comida _

_Hasta entonces _

_ Atte Albus Dumbeldore _

-lo que me faltaba quedarme encerrada en la habitación toda la maldita mañana-Sirius se hayaba enojado por la carta-y yo que me había puesto tan guapo-se sentó con pesadez en la cama cruzando una de sus piernas jugueteando su pie nerviosamente-ni modo-suspiró resignado vio su desayuno y empezó a comer esperando que la mañana se pasara volando.

Hola mis queridos lectores! XD pues aquí ya terminado este capítulo jeje,  
que tal? Pobre ..ehm...persona jeje que no pudo controlar su "asunto" XD,  
como va? Eh? Y bueno a contestar Reviews

barbiblack : vaya que rodeos de la vida XD, te dejé un review explicando  
la situeishion jeje pero insisto ya decía yo que te me hacias conocida  
por nick XD, y Severus me gusta?...mmm pues no no me gusta...ME ENCANTA  
babeo XD

Yaiza: jua! Me halagas en serio! Me es grato encontrar reviews de este  
tipo, Snif! Animan a una a continuar jeje

Gracias Chicas! No dejen de leer ya que habrá más sorpresas más adelante  
(mucho más :P)


	5. La presentación y el Tutor

**Capítulo 5 "La presentación y el Tutor" **

Sirius estaba a los pies de su cama acostado en el suelo viendo hacia el techo, se la había pasado aburrido toda la mañana, nadie lo había ido a ver y a pesar del problema de la noche, o más bien madrugada, extrañaba a los mocosos que le habían echo eso suponía que estarían en clases, quería hablar con alguien aunque sea para pelear, si no aunque sea ver otra cara, sentía como si en hace mucho tiempo hubiera estado sólo, necesitaba la presencia de otro ser.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta se enderezó rápidamente y se sentó en la cama

-Pase está abierto-indicó Sirius con seriedad ocultando su hastío, era el director quien había tocado sus ojos brillantes buscaron a Sirius dentro del cuarto, cuando lo encontró casi no lo pudo reconocer comparando a como se veía hace unas horas

-Te vez muy bien, veo que a pesar de todo no perdiste tu toque-alabó el Director a su amigo el cual sólo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-créame que fue todo un reto

-si me lo imagino, en fin, vengo por ti para mostrarte el camino al gran salón, es hora de la comida-Dumbeldore esbozó una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia invitando a Sirius para que le acompañara

-Ya era hora me muero de hambre-sin pensarlo dos veces el hombre salió volado fuera de la habitación, el director lo miró divertido y sin nada más que decir lo llevó al gran salón, en el camino charlaron un poco… sobre si habían amanecido y bien que tal durmieron y cosas así hasta que a Sirius le llegó una pregunta a su mente

-¿y cómo le fue con el tal Fudge?

-¡Oh de maravilla!-Sirius le miró sin entender-el se sorprendió mucho al saber que estabas con vida al igual que otros del Ministerio, y me han dado permiso para que te quedaras en Hogwarts clasificándote como una persona incapaz de dañar a cualquier mago a no ser que este en defensa propia

-"Si claro, que le digan eso a los muchachos"-pensó Sirius recordando la manera tan agresiva en la que se había comportado-"me disculparé con ellos…algún día…puede ser…mmm bueno me disculparé hasta que recupere mi cuerpo…o memoria lo que llegue primero"-una gran puerta se veía en el pasillo el director se detuvo, señal clara que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba el Gran Salón.

-Bien hemos llegado, espero no te sientas incómodo con los alumnos y los maestros entenderás que muchos aún creen que eres un criminal, por desgracia tus falsos antecedentes te siguen

Sirius le miró asintiendo con su cabeza aunque no sabía con exactitud de lo que se le había acusado a Sirius Black para que la gente le tuviera miedo

-"lo debieron haber acusado por algún crimen muy malo"-penso Sirius, adentrándose con el director llegaron hasta unas mesas se escuchaban murmullos a más no poder, miró hacia enfrente y vió muchos chicos comiendo, jugueteando y hablando como cacatúas, miró en las mesas que el director se estaba dirigiendo y había gente mayor que comía plácidamente, o por lo menos eso parecía ya que todo el mundo calló cuando estos entraron, los pasos que daban hasta su lugar de comida resonaba en todo el lugar.

-por favor Sirius este día hasme el honor de comer a mi lado-le dijo el Director soñante a Sirius quien de repente se había puesto muy nervioso, ahora se escuchaba que la gente cuchicheaba, trató de hacer caso omiso y se sentó en el lugar que el director le indicó

Todos los chicos y las personas que se encontraban a su lado hablaban en voz baja haciendo que el lugar pareciese un bote de grillos.

Miró un poco más allá de su mesa y localizó a un hombre que vestía de negro de tez cetrina y nariz prolongada, su cabello brillaba mucho y no porque se viera reluciente, sus ojos eran negro intenso y su mirada también era intensa haciendo que Sirius se pusiera aún más nervioso

-"¿Y ese quien es?...no se porque pero se me hace conocido"-pensaba Sirius mientras que la cara de ese hombre se iba tornando aun con más enfado

-"¿porqué me mira así?"-se pregunto-"¿Ya sé! A la mejor antes eran muy buenos amigos y se enojó porque no le saludé"-creyó que era la respuesta más acertada en esos momentos así que levantó su mano y movió sus dedos a manera de saludo para ese hombre brindándole una sonrisa tímida, la cara del hombre se fue descomponiendo aún más, Sirius notando esto bajó su mano rápidamente tratando de dirigir su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Bueno chicos-en el desayuno les anuncie la estancia de Sirius Black en el colegio, el cual se le encontró vivo después de 4 meses-Sirius agachó la cabeza de nuevo le había dado un pequeño ataque de jaqueca-por ello tuve que reportarlo hace unas horas con el Ministerio de Magia quien a retirado todo cargo que se le culpó a Sirius Black, ya que se le ha declarado "inocente del incidente que se le acusó injustamente",… je me gustó cómo rimó esto-se interrumpió el director dirigiendo su mirada soñadora a una Mujer de mayor edad que sólo movió la cabeza

-bueno, decía así que el Ministerio no encuentra ningún problema que el colegio resguarde a Sirius Black-muchos de los profesores y alumnos se conmocionaron y varios empezaron a alegar, Dumbeldore levantó sus manos calmándolos para que este siguiera hablando-se que para muchos de ustedes no les es muy grato saber esto, pero como Hogwarts siempre ha dado asilo para quien le necesita el se quedará hasta que yo crea prudente-el director impuso autoridad dejando a muchos chicos inconformes, varios maestros también no se veían muy de acuerdo con el asunto-Muchas Gracias por su atención y comprensión y por favor sigan comiendo y buen provecho-Dumbeldore tomó asiento dando un pequeño sorbo de un vaso que tenía un color dorado

-"Bueno ¿querías ver gente no¡Ahora te aguantas!"-se reprocho a si mismo tratando de mostrarse orgulloso enderezándose en su silla, segundos después apareció delante de él una buena cantidad de comida la cual se veía muy apetitosa, acto seguido empezó a comer.

Ya quedando satisfecho, el Director se paró de su silla y le indicó que le siguiera y salieron por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado, todos los demás que se encontraban en la mesa, que suponía que eran los profesores, hicieron lo mismo llegaron a un tipo de sala en donde había una gran mesa redonda y varias sillas a su alrededor, también había una gran chimenea y uso cuantos sillones de descanso, Dumbeldore le miró sonriente y le dijo

-Esta es la sala de los profesores

-aja ¿y para que venimos?-preguntó Sirius tomando asiento en el lugar que el anciano le había indicado

-Convoque a los maestros en una junta vamos a hablar sobre quien será tu tutor para que puedas recordar el cómo hacer magia…¿o es que acaso eso si lo recuerdas?-dicho esto el director le miró intrigado, y Sirius sólo movió su cabeza negativamente-bien entonces empecemos, veo que todos están aquí, menos el Profesor Lupin claro está, ya que hace una semana que se tuvo que retirar por problemas personales que por cierto su ausencia se extendió a 4 semanas más, espero que eso no te moleste Sinistra-se dirigió el director a una maestra de unos 45 años aproximadamente, vestía con un vestido negro y un sombrero extravagante con unas plumas en la punta de este

-No se preocupe Director yo seguiré impartiendo sus clases hasta que el se reincorpore con nosotros-dijo la mujer, Sirius vió de nuevo al hombre que había visto hace rato se veía muy molesto por la platica.

-Bien ya todos saben porque estamos aquí ¿cierto?-todos asintieron con la cabeza viendo gravemente a Sirius-entiendo que no todos confíen en el, pero entiendan que el ha sido encontrado inocente y hay que convencer de ello a los alumnos para que así se sientan más seguros-el director trataba hacer razonar a los profesores, todos sólo le miraban tratando de creer en sus palabras, sin embargo para la mayoría Sirius aún no les ofrecía la suficiente confianza-bueno como sabrán él perdió la memoria, no recuerda quien es ni nada de él

-¿acaso le habrán enviado un Ovbliate?-pregunto la Profesora Sprout

-No creo ya que no tiene las características de haber recibido uno, generalmente cuando se recibe un hechizo de esos no se recuerda nada ni siquiera de la existencia de la magia, y por lo que he visto el está conciente en ser mago simplemente se le olvido como usar su magia como prueba de ello podrán recordar al Profesor Lockhart.

-"Si claro"-pensó Sirius mirando de nuevo al profesor que le miraba quien no le había quitado la vista ni un segundo

-y para ello los convoqué, para que alguno de ustedes ayudaran a Sirius, para que aprenda a utilizar de nuevo su magia-casi todos los maestros hablaron dando una excusa para no hacerle de tutor de un antiguo preso de Azkaban

-Tal ves yo pueda ayudar Albus-dijo Macgonagall al ver que nadie se proponía como tutor de Sirius

-No Minerva tu tendrás muchas ocupaciones ya que estarás a cargo del colegio en mis ausencias que serán constantes-le respondió el Director esperando a algun profesor de iniciativa.

-Si quiere yo seré su tutor-el hombre que miraba a Sirius habló elegantemente sin ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa

-No sé Severus-dijo el director con nerviosismo-tu también tienes ocupaciones y varias salidas…

-salidas que haré hasta después de navidad señor, y creo que si me di tiempo para darle clases particulares a Potter el año pasado-el director le miró preocupadoo-también me podré dar tiempo ahora para darle clases a…este señor-terminó Severus sonriendo aún con malicia.

-Bueno dado que nadie más se propuso para ayudar…supongo que no queda otra salida-dijo el Director resignado-pero sólo le darás clases hasta que Remus vuelva estoy seguro que cuando llegue estará gustoso de enseñarle lo que sabe a Sirius-dijo el director mirando a Severus con mirada de advertencia

-No se preocupe señor prometo comportame debidamente-Sirius miró a Severus por la forma que había hablado a lo que pensó

-"Bien entonces no habrá problemas supongo"

-Entonces doy por terminada esta junta, y a partir de esta noche a las 8 se dará inicio a tus clases con el profesor Severus Snape quien te dará una enseñanza abierta todos los días por dos horas te parece bien?-le preguntó el director de nuevo preocupado

-Ehm..si no creo que haya problema

-eso espero- el Director y los demás se levantaron de sus sillas saliendo del lugar, Sirius siguió al Director quien lo llevaba de nuevo a su dormitorio

-¿Qué de nuevo me vas a encerrar?-preguntó secamente

-mmm bueno es que no se a donde más quieras ir, la verdad por ahora yo no podré guiarte más ya que tengo que salir de nuevo.

-pues hágalo ¡pero no me encierre por favor!-le reprendió cerrando sus puños con un poco de fuerza.

-bueno supongo que no te hará daño dar un pequeño paseo afuera del colegio-el director se encaminó con su amigo hacia la parte de afuera del colegio pero alguien les llamó por detrás y les siguieron

-Buenas tardes Director y buenas tardes Sirius-eran Harry y sus amigos que habían buscado por todos lados al desmemoriado.

-Te buscamos por todos lados Sirius-dijo Hermione pasando una mano por su cabello

-Oh! Chicos que bueno que los encuentro, porfavor encárguense de Sirius tengo que salir a algo importante y necesito que ustedes le acompañen de favor.

-Claro director no hay problema-dijo Harry sonriendo

-Bien entonces los dejo, nos vemos chicos-dicho esto el Director se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, dejando al grupo con libertad de hablar sobre ciertos asuntos.

-Oye tenemos que hablar de algo importante se nos ha venido un pequeño inconveniente-habló Harry con cara nerviosa

-ay no ¿ahora que pasó?-preguntó el tipo temeroso notando que los chicos se veían muy nerviosos….

Hola de nuevo aquí adelantando rápido otro capítulo XD jeje no hay que perder tiempo :P, Cuál será ese pequeño incoveniente? Que pasará? chacachachaaaan

BarbiBlack: buena escritora yo? Psss no sé es la primera vez que me lo dicen jeje por eso nunca pasaba bien la materia de español :P, en fin tontadas? Para nada! Si por eso me gustó tu idea de cambios de personalidad...jojo y preguntas si aparecerá Remus?...bueno yo creo que un fic con Sirius y Severus nunca estaría completa sin Remus XD y bueno en este capítulo queda explicado el porque no va aparecer por un tiempo jjeje pero de que llega llega! Y sigue con la esperanza de ver a Sirius como debe ser jeje

Bueno ahí nos leemos!Besos!


	6. Un pequeño Inconveniente

**Capítulo 6 "Un pequeño Invoneniente" **

Sirius y el trío de amigos se encontraban alejados de cualquier otra persona para que no escucharan su conversación cerca del lago.

No tenían mucho de estar ahí, los chicos se miraban con preocupación temiendo que ese Sirius fuera a reaccionar como pasó en la casa de los gritos, ya que lo que le tenían que decir no era muy satisfactorio…

-Bueno ¿me van a decir sí o no?-preguntó impaciente el hombre que se había cansado de esperar

-ehm…si…claro el caso es que…creo que …el problema no…bueno es que el libro…mmm-Harry estaba empezando a balbucear no sabía como explicar la situación

-¡Ay! Ya deja Harry yo le digo-dijo la chica con fastidio ya que habían acordado que Harry sería el que le explicara las cosas, bueno el se había propuesto.

-oigan chicos por favor díganme ¿que pasa?-dijo Sirius tratando de ser sutil, ya que obviamente el nerviosismo de Harry y de los otros dos se debía a que pensaban que de nuevo se pondría como una fiera, lo cual no faltaría mucho si no le decían pronto.

-er…si esta bien-Hermione dio un respiro para empezar a hablar-bueno digamos que son dos noticias una buena y otra mala…la primera…que es la buena…es que ya sabemos que salió mal en el conjuro-Sirius le miró intrigado movió su mano dando unos giros con su muñeca para que prosiguiera.

-Bien… Y…¿cuál es la mala?

-Bueno-prosiguió la chica-la mala es que…

-por cierto que no es tan grave-interrumpió Ron a la que sólo recibió las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos.

-como decía antes de que me interrumpieran-miró a Ron- es que la mala noticia…-la chica tragó saliva- es que no tenemos la más mínima idea de cómo poder solucionar el problema-Sirius puso sus ojos de plato y tratando de ser dulce y sutil preguntó…

-y…¿que les hace pensar eso? Digo apenas ni ha pasado un día no pueden darme una respuesta así como así…

-a eso voy…-explicó la chica más tranquila al ver que Sirius se veía apacible en esos momentos, Harry también se veía más calmoso al notar que dejaba que se le diera la noticia tranquilamente sin tener que llegar a los golpes, sin embargo Ron aún no le constaba por lo que le seguía viendo un tanto desconfiado

-lo que pasó es que cuando Harry encontró el libro, no lo estudiamos el suficiente tiempo para notar ciertas cosas, las cuales pudieron ser evidentes para mí-se reprochó la chica Sirius la miraba sin entender-al libro le faltaban unas páginas…no sólo de la parte que leímos si no de todo, es como si hubieran sido arrancadas como una si y otra no..como en serie…pero si no fuera poco-la chica hizo una pequeña pausa mirando a los ojos a Sirius quien ya se veía absorto por la situación -los hechizos estaban combinados

-¿a¿como que combinados?-preguntó temeroso esperando una respuesta

-si…estaban combinados, juntos, .es decir…los conjuros, pasos y demás de cada hechizo del libro estaban revueltos-explicó Harry

-¿y cómo se dieron cuenta de ello?

-Yo lo noté cuando lo empecé a leer más detalladamente recordando que el símbolo que se puso en el suelo de una estrella de 5 picos, no es la indicada para invocar muertos según leyendas y otros libros, y bueno así empecé a ver cosas que eran ilógicas según lo que se nos ha enseñado que aunque no va directamente al punto de las artes oscuras son indispensables para que cualquier mago lo sepa.

-¿y cuando lo leíste con más detalle?

-hace un par de horas cuando se hubieron dado por terminadas las clases, recordé

esto e inmediatamente fui a checar el libro…disculpa no haberlo notado antes-dijo la chica con pena

-no te disculpes Hermione la culpa la tuve yo por haberlos metidos en esto-intervino Harry también apenado

-no yo tuve la culpa por..por..por….¿porque…?-se preguntó el pelirrojo

-¿por haber dado la idea?-acompletó Hermione

-aa si por eso-ahora dijo Ron con pena, Sirius al ver lo sinceras que eran sus disculpas no tenía corazón para matarlos, sin embargo el deseo lo carcomía

-Bueno chicos acepto sus disculpas, pero díganme aún ¿hay alguna forma de que se pueda solucionar este…ehm …pequeño inconveniente?

-sinceramente…-empezó Ron mirando a Hermione

-no lo sabemos-siguió la chica, Sirius bajó su mirada tristemente ciertamente estaba consternado-sin embargo creo que aún queda la esperanza de que vuelva tu memoria…como Sirius Black-Sirius subió la mirada hacia la chica con enojo

-¿que quieres decir?

-mira tenemos dos teorías de lo que pudo haber salido mal: una es que realmente eres una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de mi padrino-Sirius giro ahora a ver a Harry quien ahora hablaba- y otra, es que en realidad…eres Sirius Black, sólo que no sé…en su forma femenina talvez…-terminado de hablar Sirius se quedó un tanto pensante.

Ron temía lo peor por lo que lentamente acercó su mano al área en donde se encontraba su varita para poder sacarla, sólo por si acaso.

-Saben…también pensé en esa posibilidad…pero no se me es…difícil aceptar ese hecho…no puedo negar lo que ahora soy y lo que siento que soy sobre todo-el hombre se sentía melancólico no sabía quien era…o que era…sólo podía esperar que algún recuerdo resurgiera en su mente para poder aclarar todo.

-creo que sería bueno esta vez avisarle al director-propuso Harry con derrota, sus amigos asintieron, sin embargo Sirius no se veía convencido.

-no creo que sea buena idea-los chicos lo miraron estupefactos

-¡QUÉ!-preguntaron los tres al unísono

-que creo que no es buena idea, creo que es mejor esperar un tiempo a ver que pasa, nuestra mentira a crecido demasiado como para dar vuelta, y digo que es mejor seguir con el plan original, además supongo que con el tiempo iré recordando algo y si en realidad soy Sirius…bueno pues que mejor para ustedes…y supongo que para mí-Harry y sus amigos no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos

-¿estas ehm seguro o segura de esto?-preguntó Ron confirmando lo propuesto.

-si estoy segura que venga lo que tenga que venir estoy preparada para afrontarlo-dijo Sirius con reto, los tres chicos sonrieron después de todo ese Sirius no era la bestia que pensaban que era, de repente Sirius quedó silencioso mirando hacia otro lugar con interés lo tres chicos voltearon a ver que era lo que veía y era Hagrid que se acercaba con rapidez, llevaba una mochila grande colgando en su brazo izquierdo y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Dios¿Que es eso?-preguntó Sirius impresionado con el tamaño del semigigante

-no es eso es él y es Hagrid un buen amigo nuestro y profesor del cuidado de criaturas mágicas-le contestó Harry sonriendo en son de saludo hacia su amigo que ya se hallaba cerca.

-¿profesor, pero no lo vi en la mesa de hace rato ni en la junta

-¿Qué junta?- preguntó Ron pero no hubo repuesta ya que su amigo el semigigante les fue a saludar

-¡Hola chicos¡Sirius¡Que alegría es verte con vida!-Hagrid abrazó al Hombre apretujándolo dejando escapar unas lágrimas de alegría-¡cuando Dumbeldore me lo dijo no lo podía creer! También me dijo que habías perdido la memoria , pero eso es lo de menos no es ¿cierto amigo?

-….-no hubo respuesta alguna ya que Sirius se hallaba asfixiándose por el abrazo del semigigante

-¡HAGRID!-gritaron los chicos tratando de apartar a Sirius de Hagrid

-¿Qué pasa?-el semigigante soltó a Sirius que calló sentado al suelo morado por las falta de oxígeno los tres amigos se acercaron a él tratando de reanimarle-¡oh! Lo siento a veces no mido mi fuerza cuando estoy emocionado-dijo apenado el semigigante

-no…..importa….estoy..bien-decía Sirius cortadamente levantándose lentamente empujando a los chicos que le brindaban la mano para ayudarle ya que quería demostrar que podía hacerlo sin ayuda, poco a poco fue recuperando el color y más tranquilamente le brindó una sonrisa al semigigante haciéndole ver que estaba mejor Hagrid se sintió más relajado al ver que estaba bien.

-Hagrid ¿que llevas ahí?-preguntó Hermione que veía con curiosidad su mochila

-¡oh¡Esto! Es para Sirius-Hagrid tomó la mochila y se la ofreció a Sirius este estiró su brazos para tomarla ya que era demasiado grande, Hagrid la soltó y Sirius volvió a caer con todo y mochila, dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos

-Ten cuidado está algo pesada-advirtió Hagrid a Sirius

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo el hombre con dificultad que se hallaba con la mochila en el suelo, se irguió y trató de destorcerse la espalda-creo que ya sé porque murió Sirius-dijo entre dientes mirando a Hagrid acusadoramente.

-¿Disculpa? No pude oír lo que dijiste-preguntó Hagrid, Sirius no se veía muy contento a lo que Hermione respondió rápidamente

-sólo dijo que quisiera saber que hay en la mochila

-son los libros que utilizará para sus clases particulares.

-¿qué clases?-preguntó Ron

-las que acordaron en la reunión-dijo el semigigante Ron dio un respiro impaciente

-y pregunto de nuevo –dijo Ron entre dientes-¿QUÉ REUNIÓN¿QUÉ CLASES¿A QUE DEMONIOS SE REFIEREN?-Ron respiraba rápidamente se había desesperado por no recibir respuesta a sus preguntas Harry le daba palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-Pasa chicos que después de la comida Dumbeldore hizo una reunión para acordar quien sería el tutor de Sirius para que le ayudara a recordar como utilizar su magia

-Gracias-dijo Ron aliviado

-Y ¿quién será el tutor de Sirius?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-No sabría decirles no he visto a Dumbeldore después de que me mandó a comprar los libros-todos guiaron su mirada a Sirius quien batallaba con la mochila para poder cargarla sintió que le miraban y alzó la vista notando que era el centro de atención.

-¿Qué?-dijo interrogante el hombre ya que no había puesto atención en la charla que habían tenido.

Weeeee otro capitulo! Tuto Finito! He de decir que me a pena no haber actualizado pronto jeje pero ahora no me di mucho a la fiaca :p lo que me recuerda...no sigan mi ejemplo! XD primero sus deberes luego los fics! XD, un tanto aburrido el capítulo pero según yo creo era necesario ponerlo XDXD en fin a contestar reviews!

Yaiza: me alegra que te gustara jeje cada vez me confundo más al escribir UU se me revuelven a veces las historias XD y apartir de aquí debo ponerle más atención a la otra chafaleria que ando haciendo jojo

Aylaxaphania : Hola una más al grupo! XD en serio me animo al recibir sus reviews jeje y de las preguntas ...e ahí la interrogante de la historia jeje entenderás que no puedo dar mucha información jej

barbiblack : jaja a que chica creeme que me gusta que me escribas XD sube mi autoestima :P, y asi es severus le hara de profe particular..que pasará? En el próximo capítulo esto saldra a la luz juas

Fallen Fan: je mi primera review! Jej ya me preguntaba onde andabas :P, que bueno que ha gustado mis capitulos no son una cosa del otro mundo pero al menos se volvió un ocio más jeje

Bueno ahora si ahí nos vemos! Supongo que apartir de ahora me tardar´más en actualizar, pero ALGÚN DÍA TERMINARÉ espero sea pronto XD

Bye y besos!


	7. Clases de Odio

**Capítulo 7 "Clases de Odio" **

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos molesto llevaba una pequeña mochila en donde probablemente estaba su material de estudio, en sus manos tenía un mapa que se supone lo llevaba a las mazmorras sin embargo ya llevaba más de una hora buscándolas, su enfado crecía aún más al llegar a las escaleras que se la pasaban cambiando de lugar

-¡Estúpida Escalera¡Yo voy para la derecha no a la izquierda!-gritaba el hombre esquizofrénico golpeteando el escalón con sus pies muy fuerte con la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible de pronto un tipo de ente se apareció al final de la escalera el cual le empezó a arrojar globos con agua

-¡Ahí va otro!-el poltergeist reía muy divertido mientras que Sirius respiraba agitado ya que no esperaba darse un baño de globos con agua

-¿qué demonios te pasa¿Que demonios eres!-se sorprendió aún más cuando logró ver a su atacante

-¿Qué no me recuerdas Black? O cierto que perdiste la memoria-empezó a reir como un loco-soy Peeves el poltergeist del colegio y de este pasillo por el momento-y le volvió a aventar otro globo de agua, desesperado Sirius subió tratando de golpear al ente, cosa que no pudo lograr ya que no se le puede tocar

-Buen golpe-siguió riendo y le aventó otro globo empapando totalmente el mapa que Sirius llevaba

-¡Estúpido¡¿Ahora como llegaré a las mazmorras!-gritó el tipo mirando su mapa cuya tinta se empezaba a esparcir por todo el papel

-Ja¿Quien es el estúpido¡ Las mazmorras se encuentran más abajo a la derecha!-señaló el ente y Sirius enfureció ya que al recordar el mapa supo que él no tuvo la culpa de extraviarse, el mapa había sido diseñado para que él se perdiera y diera vueltas por todo el castillo, tomando caminos más largos e innecesarios para llegar a su prometido

-¿Por qué no me sorprendo?-dijo Sirius tallando sus ojos son su mano derecha recordando lo que los chicos le habían dicho

**-Flash Back- **

-¿SEVERUS SNAPE SERÁ TU TUTOR!-gritaron los chicos sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-S..si ¿porque?-preguntó Sirius encrespado por la reacción de los chicos

-¿Por qué¡¡¿Porque! Severus Snape odia a Sirius Black a Muerte-Respondió Ron casi gritando, el semigigante se le quedó mirando curioso por dirigirse a Sirius como tercera pesona, Hermione se dio cuenta y repuso lo que su amigo dijo

-er..Cierto "Sirius" Snape "TE" odia-remarcó la chica mirando a Ron quien pasó la mirada al semigigante dando una sonrisilla nerviosa

-pero si me odia a muerte porque se ofreció a…

-¿Darte clases!-interrumpió Harry enfadado-pues sus intenciones son ¡obvias¡Quiere desaserte de ti!

-o si no al menos lastimarte-dijo Ron

-o sólo hacerte la vida miserable-continuó la chica

-o las tres cosas-dijo el semigigante y todos voltearon a ver a Hagrid

-creí que estabas a favor de Snape-dijo Harry y el semigigante enseguida le contestó

-Estoy a favor de él en cuanto a que le es fiel a Dumbeldore, pero si algo bien se y es conocido es que Severus odia a Sirius-todos asintieron dejando a un Sirius un poco nervioso-pero sin embargo Dumbeldore aceptó esto y si él decidió que era seguro yo creo que todo saldrá bien-los chicos se miraban no muy convencidos mientras Sirius pensaba que tal ves después de todo no podía ser tan malo o rencoroso…

**-Fin de Flash Back- **

-creo que me equivoqué-se dijo Sirius mirando el mapa el cual le había sido entregado por Severus…bueno se lo habían dado en su cuarto el elfo que lo había atendido por la mañana, justo cuando el volvió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas como a las 7pm, el elfo apareció dándole el mapa con una carta la cual le daba instrucciones de cómo llegar a las mazmorras ya que el Profesor Snape no tenía tiempo para ir a recogerlo pidiéndole que llevara algunos materiales y libros para su primera sesión, también decía que debía ir sólo, y aparte le retaba a que no pidiera indicaciones de cómo llegar, ya que tal vez de esa manera podría llegarle a la memoria alguna cosa sobre cómo ir a cada parte del colegio

Acomodó su mochila en su hombro la cual estaba empapada y bajó de las escaleras yendo según la indicación del tal Peeves

-al menos conozco más partes del colegio-pensó optimista-definitivamente va a ser unos días difíciles- siguió su camino hasta donde se le indicó encontrando finalmente

-¡Las mazmorras¡Ya era hora mis pies me están matando!...espero sea lo único que me mate-se dijo en broma ya que el pensaba que los chicos seguro exageraban, se dedicó ahora a buscar el salón en el que su Tutor debiera estarle esperando, finalmente lo había encontrado era el único lugar donde había luz, se detuvo antes de entrar al lugar pensando de que manera debería reaccionar por "la bromita" que le había hecho su Tutor, finalmente optó por no decir nada a menos que el profesor tocara ese punto

-¿Se puede?-abrió la puerta al completo, con su mirada buscaba al profesor Snape el cual se encontraba hasta el fondo en su escritorio

-Vaya vaya¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa maliciosa-el señor Black que llega media Hora tarde en su primer día-Sirius pasó cerrando la puerta serio por el comentario del Profesor

-No hubiera llegado tan tarde si me hubiera dado mejores indicaciones-habló Sirius en forma de reproche caminando hasta donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones, quien no se digno en levantarse del lugar donde se encontraba

-yo di bien las indicaciones que no hayas sabido llevarlas al pie de la letra es tu problema-dijo Snape con cara inocente, Sirius se tensó y prefirió terminar con esa charla ya que eso sólo los llevaría a los golpes

-Bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí, entonces…¿empezamos con la clase?-dijo Sirius poniendo su húmeda mochila sobre una mesa, comenzó entonces a sacar sus libros, pergaminos, pluma y tinta, el profesor Snape arqueó una ceja mirando la condición de su material

-¿Acaso piensas trabajar con …eso?-señaló despectivamente a sus cosas

-Pues… si es lo que traje sólo es cosa de esperar un poquito para que se seque-dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza

-Como quieras…pero antes de iniciar tu clase creo que primero debes cumplir tu sanción

-¡Qué¿De que sanción habla?

-¿Acaso crees que te quedaras inmune por llegar tarde?-Snape sonrió de nuevo malicioso mientras Sirius le miraba con la boca abierta-ya que no puedo bajarte puntos de casa por desgracia, tendré que castigarte

-¡Oiga!no se que se propone pero yo no soy una, digo un alumno más-repuso inmediatamente, le era difícil hablar en masculino- al cual se le puedan castigar y esas tonterías¡ya estoy mayorcito!

-En eso te equivocas Black-dijo Snape peligrosamente-tu estas a mi cargo, eres mi alumno y soy tu tutor, se puede decir que tu vida está en mis manos-Sirius le miró con rabia la cual contenía con dificultad-y como soy un maestro estricto y pido a todos mis alumnos sin excepción responsabilidad y puntualidad, tu Black no serás la excepción-Sirius hacia lo posible por clamarse hasta contaba hasta 10

-Bien….entonces profesor Snape-dijo Sirius entre dientes-entonces dígame cuál es mi castigo

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras-Severus hizo una media sonrisa levantándose de su lugar e hizo que Sirius le siguiera hacia un cuartucho oscuro y sucio, de momento una antorcha se prendió dejando ver al menos 20 calderos muy sucios, había también en unos estantes tubos, matraces y frascos vacíos pero también tenían una condición deplorable-quiero que todos estos materiales estén listos en una hora-mandó Severus poniendo una sonrisa socarrona

-¡QUÉ?-gritó Sirius incrédulo, respiró hondo mirando el lugar y se resignó-bien…y dígame esto se puede limpiar con magia

-Black tu no sabes utilizarla y aunque lo supieras no lo permitiría

-¿Quiere que limpie todo esto a mano?-pregunto Sirius con voz temblorosa

-Claro que no que ideas se te ocurren-de pronto el profesor Snape se agachó y tomó una cubetita que tenía una espátula, jabón, una esponja y dos cepillos que supuso Black uno para limpiar los tubos y otro no más grande que el anterior para que limpiara los calderos-limpiarás con esto-le dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita estirando su material de limpieza a Black para que lo tomase

-Gracias que detallazo-dijo Sirius Sarcástico

-bueno entonces no te quito más el tiempo, vendré en una hora y si no has terminado mañana tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo, así de paso tus cosas se secarán mientras para que puedas ocuparlas para la clase-tras decir esto cerró de golpe la puerta dejando a Sirius parado con su cubetita en mano, giró viendo toda la cantidad que tenía que limpiar

-en una hora…que genial-caminó hacia una llave de agua que había ahí y llenó su cubetita no sin antes haber sacado su material,-bueno supongo que primero lavaré los frascos al final los calderos-y de manera fenomenal empezó a lavar los utensilios del estante, 20 minutos después ya había terminado el estante entero dejando toda la cristalería resplandeciente, Sirius se veía muy fatigado pero no podía descansar, ya que aún le faltaba lo más difícil…los calderos

-bien a seguirle, espero terminar pronto-esta vez con mayor dificultad empezó a lavar el primer caldero y así siguió con todos los demás, faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara y aún le faltaban un caldero, sin dar ni un respiro de descanso Sirius se apresuró a limpiarlo con su espátula en mano y con su esponja y cepillo en la otra, limpiaba a una velocidad extraordinaria, definitivamente no iba a permitir que su "dulce Tutor" se saliera con la suya.

-Bien Black creo que tu tiempo se ha ter….-no terminó de hablar el profesor de pociones que momentáneamente abrió la puerta, se encontraba estupefacto, todos los materiales estaban casi relucientes.

Sirius se veía agitado extendido en el suelo con sus cosas de trabajo en mano, su cabello tenía algunas plastas de suciedad de los calderos y en la barba tenía espuma de jabón, alzó su cara mirando al profesor de pociones y de manera entrecortada pudo decirle

-Ya …terminé…mi …castigo… pro..fesor-dicho esto dejó caer su cabeza al suelo-Severus

hizo una mueca, no esperaba que en realidad hubiera terminado…de hecho no podía creerlo

-Confiesa Black pudiste hacer todo esto con magia ¿no es cierto?-preguntó Snape amenazante, Sirius se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y cansado le respondió

-eso quisiera pero no fue así, yo lo tuve que hacer con mis pobres manitas-hizo un tipo de puchero y mostró sus manos a Snape, este vió que estaban arrugadas por la humedad y maltratadas por el trabajo, definitivamente el había cumplido su castigo

-como sea-dijo Snape molesto-es hora de iniciar tu clase

-¿no puedo tomar un minuto de descanso?-preguntó Sirius con una mirada suplicante, Severus casi podía jurar que sus ojos se llenaban de unas enternecedoras lágrimas.

-¡No!-gritó Snape-ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, es hora de comenzar, además ya tuviste tu descanso no me lo puedes negar, ya que te encontré recostado en el suelo-Sirius estaba muy cansado como para iniciar una disputa asi que no dijo nada, resignado tomó asiento en la mesa donde estaba su mochila, por suerte sus cosas ya estaban secas, se estiró un poco destorciéndose su espalda sacudió un poco su cabello y barba.

-Bien abre tu libro de Hisoria de la magia en la página 9-indicó el Profesor Snape, a lo que Sirius obedeció-bien ahora lee de esa página hasta la 50 y apréndetelo, en media hora te haré una examen-Sirius abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-¿está loco¡¡¿¿Un examen¡¡¿¿A esta hora¿¿¿Y quiere que me aprenda todo esto?-se paró Sirius enfadado señalando con el índice el libro de manera peligrosa

-Vienes a estudiar ¿no¡Pues hazlo, además debes saber los antecedentes de la magia antes de utilizarla, y por lo que sé aún no tienes varita mágica así que teoría es lo único que podemos ver en esta semana, el sábado te acompañaré a comprarte una para hacer práctica de lo que aprendas en la semana-respondió Severus seguro

-¿pero…por que un examen!

-porque quiero ver que tal está tu capacidad de retención Black y un examen es lo ideal para checar eso, ahora si no te crees capáz…pues note culparía-Sirius le miró enfadado y se volvió a sentar tomando lo que había dicho como un reto, así que tomó su libro y comenzó a leer con rapidéz, Sirius sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, estaba muy cansado físicamente y su mente también estaba llegando a su límite

-¡Tiempo! Black deja de leer y toma estas hojas de preguntas y contéstalas sólo tienes 20 minutos-Sirius obedeció y tomó las hojas que le dijo Snape abrió sus ojos como dos platos redondos al ver que eran 50 preguntas abiertas, vió a su tutor con enojo el cual le miraba atento y burlón, sabía que quería verlo derrotado, pero claro no lo iba a lograr, así que se dispuso a contestar lo que pudo, su cabeza la sentía como si palpitara y que en cualquier momento se quebraría en mil pedazos, sin embargo en ningún instante dejó de responder su examen

-Bien Black es todo pásame tus hojas se terminó el tiempo-Sirius le pasó sus hojas dudoso ya que aún le faltaban varias por responder, Severus las tomó y se dedicó calificarle, mientras Sirius apoyaba en la mesa su cabeza que le estaba matando del dolor, poco después el profesor había terminado de calificarle y con una mueca en la cara le dio su examen

-Bien al menos pase con 7- se dijo Sirius desinteresado ya que lo único que le interesaba por el momento era descansar su cabeza

-Bueno Black creo que ya es hora que te retires-como si fuera música para sus oídos Black guardó sus cosas rápidamente-pero primero la tarea, Sirius se quejó con un chillido sacó un pergamino y su pluma para escribir la tarea-debes hacer un ensayo de 20 hojas del primer capítulo…de cada libro

-me lo imaginaba-dijo Black a regañadientes guardó todo de nuevo dirigiéndose a la salida del aula, volteó y antes de salir y dirigió su vista al profesor que se encontraba mirando unos papeles, su cabello negro le caía en parte de la cara dejando un poco al descubierto sus ojos negros y penetrantes, lo miraba como si lo analizara, la cabeza de Sirius aún le dolía pero ese dolor se fue disipando mientras más veía cada característica de su tutor

-¿Qué acaso no te querías ir¡ya vete Black!-gritó Snape al percatarse de la presencia de Sirius este espantó dio un paso para atrás diciéndole

-Sólo quería agradecerle por la molestia que se está tomando para regularizarme…no es muy ortodoxo pero al fin y al cabo es una clase abierta-Sirius sonrió a Snape haciendo que este enfadara

-que lindo pensamiento-le dijo sarcástico-¡pero ya lárgate!-Sirius hizo caso poniendo sus ojos en blanco

-"Que humorcito se trae"-pensó Sirius mientras caminaba apresurado hacia su habitación ya era casi las once de la noche.

Su cabeza de nuevo le empezaba a doler de manera estremecedora, un poco antes de llegar a su cuarto vió a unos 4 chicos corriendo por los pasillos

-¡Oigan¡Ustedes! No deberían andar por aquí a estas horas-los chicos no le escucharon su cabeza empezaba a palpitar de nuevo, sintió como si su cuerpo flotara, por alguna razón empezó a seguir a esos chicos que tendrían al menos 12 años de edad, se notaban sigilosos escondiéndose detrás de una pared uno de ellos asomaba la cabeza para ver si nadie más venía, hizo una indicación para que siguieran y se apresuraron a seguir al chico que al parecer era el líder, cuando Sirius lo vio se le figuró que lo conocía, siguió a los chicos por varios pasillos hasta que estos se detuvieron a una pintura de una mujer gorda, una antorcha se prendió dejando más a la vista a los chicos, Sirius se paró junto a ellos y les llamó de nuevo-¡Ey¡¿Que acaso soy invisible¡Les hablé hace rato y no me hicieron caso!- los chicos no le hicieron caso como si Sirius no existiera, miró a la cara a los 4 y 2 le resultaron familiares, se quedó pasmado y trató de tocar a los niños y vio con susto que los traspasaba, uno movió los labios, al parecer decía algo pero Sirius no le oía, la pintura se movió y dejó que ellos pasaran

Tururur aquí siguiendo la Historia jeje, espero les guste ;)...


	8. Tareas y confusiones

**Capítulo 8 "Tareas y confusiones" **

-¡Ya está despertando!-exclamó Harry a sus amigos estos se acercaron y la enfermera que se encontraba en la estancia hizo lo mismo

-¿Dónde…que pasó?-preguntó Sirius aturdido mientras tallaba sus ojos para aclarar su vista

-te encuentras en la enfermería-dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras tomaba su pulso mirando su reloj-el profesor Snape te trajo en la noche después que terminaron la clase, dice que olvidaste un pergamino y te quiso alcanzar hasta tu habitación pero cuando llegó estabas inconsciente a una esquina antes de llegar a tu cuarto-explicó la mujer mientras le tocaba la frente-parece que todo está en orden

-¿en la noche?-preguntó tomándose la cabeza irguiéndose para sentarse en la cama-pues ¿cuánto llevo aquí?

-pues…digamos que ya apenas salimos de clases-dijo Ron y Harry le mostró su reloj para que viera la hora

-¡QUÉ!-gritó Sirius atónito- y no he hecho mi tarea-se dijo angustiado

-sobre eso-empezó la señora Pomfrey-el director me dejó dicho que por ese asunto no te preocupes, El profesor Snape le dijo la tarea que te había dejado y el Director pensó que era algo exagerado así que hicieron un pequeño acuerdo para que sólo hicieras un ensayo del libro de Historia de la magia de donde te hayas quedado hasta terminar el capítulo-explicó de nuevo la señora Pomfrey calmando a Sirius quien ya se sentía más relajado.

-¿pero que fue lo que te pasó Sirius?-preguntó Harry angustiado

-¡fue Snape estoy seguro!-declaró Ron

-Ron no estamos seguros de eso-intervino Hermione

-debió haber sido él, que coincidencia que le haya pasado esto después de la clase-siguió Ron enfuruñado-dinos Sirius ¿acaso te hizo un hechizo en la clase o te dio un tipo de poción?-sus amigos miraron fijamente a Sirius esperando respuesta

-¿poción¿hechizo¿De que hablan? Lo único que hice fue limpiar unos frascos y calderos, leí mucho, eso si, y después me aplicó un examen-explicó Sirius más recuperado

-¿un examen¿El primer día?-preguntó Harry incrédulo

-mm si de lo que leí me hizo examen…por cierto pasé-dijo con orgullo, pero los chicos aún estaban preocupados por lo que le había sucedido

-dime Sirius ¿que fue lo que te pasó¿Que hacías antes de despertar aquí y después de salir de tu clase?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey

-después de salir de clase me dirigí a mi cuarto ya que mi cabeza me dolía demasiado…hubo momentos que hasta sentía que me iba a explotar y luego cuando iba a llegar… -dijo Sirius tomando su cabeza tratando de recordar lo posterior-yo…no sé..es muy difuso...-mintió Sirius recordando haber visto 4 niños corriendo por el pasillo, pero también se acordó que se sentía flotar cuando vió a los niños, seguro ya se encontraba inconsciente, probablemente era un sueño que no valía la pena mencionar.

-un fuerte dolor de cabeza…debió haber sido eso Sirius lo que hizo que te desmayaras suele suceder cuando llegan haber dolores muy fuertes, debe ser un tipo de migraña … lo que no entiendo es que si te sentías tan mal ¿Por qué el profesor Snape no te mandó directamente hasta acá?-diagnosticó la señora Pomfrey

-es obvio-murmuró Ron a Harry el asintió la cabeza maldiciendo a Snape

-Bueno…es que no se lo dije, ya antes me ha pasado y el dolor siempre se va creí que pasaría lo mismo esta vez

-entonces ¿ya antes te había pasado?-preguntó la enfermera pensativa

-bueno al menos hasta donde recuerdo…osea desde…ayer u

-debo pensar que esa es la razón por la que no viniste inmediatamente

-ejem…¿cómo quería que viniera inmediatamente si ni siquiera sabía que tenían enfermería ¬¬?

-tiene razón-murmuró Hermione a la señora Pomfrey

-esta bien, pero la próxima vez Sirius si te duele en esa magnitud díselo a la persona más cercana para que te pueda acompañar a la enfermería y si no ven directamente hasta aquí-reprendió la mujer a Sirius como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Si mamá ¬¬-respondió Sirius entre dientes, la señora Pomfrey le fulminó con la mirada por la manera en que se dirigió hacia ella

-ehm…¿Sirius ya está bien¿Se puede retirar?-preguntó Hermione a la señora Pomfrey para romper la poca tensión que se empezaba a generar, definitivamente este Sirius era más explosivo al Sirius que recordaba, era un milagro que saliera ileso de la clase con Snape, pensaba la chica.

-Si puede hacerlo, sólo te pido Sirius que te tomes esta medicina-le dio un frasquito pequeño de color verde-cada vez que sientas que te duela la cabeza, sólo una pastilla eh?-recalcó lo último la mujer a lo que Sirius dio un respiro tomando el frasquito

-Gracias, ehm…chicos…señora…no es porque los corra pero…no se si podrían salir un momentito para que pueda cambiarme-sugirió el hombre al ver que tenía ropa de paciente, los chicos obedecieron y salieron del lugar,

-Te esperamos afuera-dijo Harry antes de salir la señora Pomfrey giró sus ojos pero aún así hizo lo mismo

-como si fuera la primera vez que viera un cuerpo desnudo-dijo quedamente a modo que Sirius le oyera, la mujer se giró y Sirius movió sus labios remedándola.

Cuando oyó que habían cerrado la puerta se levantó tomando su ropa que estaba a lado y se vistió, al levantar su brazo derecho hizo una cara de asco

-yiu! Necesito un baño urgentemente Sirius ¡apestas! Y eso que te di un buen baño ayer en la mañana-ya estando listo para salir se dirigió a la salida de la enfermería.

-¿Listo Sirius?-preguntó Harry al verlo salir, el hombre asintió y agradeció a la enfermera que la había atendido de manera rápida, después acompañó a los chicos aparentemente fuera del colegio, Sirius hacia lo posible por memorizar el lugar por si tenía que volver de nuevo.

-¿ehm a donde vamos?-preguntó Ron a sus amigos

-Afuera para despejarnos, supongo Sirius querrá hacer lo mismo-dijo Harry deteniéndose a lo que sus amigos le imitaron-¿o no?-Sirius quedó pensante arqueando sus dos cejas como si algo hubiera venido a su mente

-¡no no puedo¡Debo hacer mi ensayo!...por cierto ¿y mis cosas?

-probablemente las dejaron en tu habitación-supuso Hermione alzando los hombros-si quieres te acompañamos

-No espera, Sirius deberías salir un poco para relajarte acabas salir de la enfermería-dijo Harry casi a forma de regaño

-¿cómo voy a relajarme sabiendo que debo hacer un ensayo que debo entregar en la noche?-dijo Sirius inquieto

-¡Vaya! No sabía que Sirius fuera responsable en sus días de escuela-dijo Ron rascando su cabeza

-Pues no le hace ningún daño serlo ahora y creo que tiene razón, yo haría lo mismo

-Lo sabemos Hermione-cantillo Ron a lo que la chica le miró de mal modo

-Bueno si es lo que quieres…-dijo Harry resignado

-si es lo que quiero-señaló Sirius fastidiado mirando dudoso los corredores-¿cómo demonios llegó a mi habitación?

-nosotros te llevamos Sirius no te preocupes por eso-dijo Hermione con un suspiro-si quieres-Sirius gruño como diciendo "ya que", y así emprendieron con su misión de llevar a Sirius a su habitación de manera casi silenciosa, varios compañeros que se topaban en el camino les miraban ceñudos o con desconfianza, Sirius intentaba hacer caso omiso a los cuchicheos que se formaban detrás de él, sin embargo hubo unos a los que no podía ignorar ya que sus acompañantes le miraban curiosos de manera disimulada claro él lo notaba ya que cada vez que él les veía de reojo desviaban la mirada como si vieran una mosca volando alrededor de ellos

-Ese es Sirius Black?

-camina raro, pareciera que se contonea

-moviendo su trasero de esa manera habrá convencido a los del ministerio que es inocente-cuchicheaban unos chicos de la casa de Huffelpuff riendo burlones, haciendo que Sirius se pusiera rojo por coraje y vergüenza, así que trató de mejorar su compostura como lo había hecho la noche anterior con Dumbeldore, claro ahora pareciera que marchaba.

Ron trataba de contener la risa, Harry desviaba la mirada apenado y Hermione hacia lo posible para no darle importancia al asunto, después de un largo recorrido llegaron al cuarto de Sirius.

-¿crees que necesites ayuda?-preguntó Hermione

-espero que no, de todos modos no la pediría prefiero hacerlo por mis propios medios-Respondió Sirius abriendo la puerta e introduciéndose al cuarto-en fin de todos modos gracias por tu preocupación-dijo a la chica apresurado

-no hay de que-Harry se preocupó un poco al ver que se llevaba mejor con su amiga que con él mismo, esperaba ayudar a Sirius para que recobrara la memoria, quería hablar con él, compartir historias y anécdotas, ciertamente Harry se sentía frustrado y resentido al ver un Sirius que apenas le dirigía unas cuantas palabras, quería de vuelta a su padrino con añoranza.

-si bueno nos vemos luego adiós-y en sus caras le cerró la puerta, los chicos se quedaron perplejos por la falta de amabilidad del hombre, después de todo fueron a verlo a la enfermería y lo llevaron a su habitación

-vaya, que rápido se olvidó de su problema de personalidad-dijo Ron sarcástico-y creí que su carácter ya estaba mejorando-sus amigos asintieron y se iban a ir pero momentáneamente la puerta se abrió a modo que sólo se viera la cara del hombre

-por cierto, gracias por tomarse la molestia de ir a verme-dicho esto cerró de nuevo la puerta.

-creo que va por buen camino-dijo Hermione alzando los hombros y los chicos le miraron rápidamente girándose para irse a alguna otra parte.

Sirius por su parte lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño, ya no le daba tanta pena verse desnudo así que se dio la confianza de lavarse más a profundidad Después de eso se la pasó un buen rato leyendo su libro para hacer el ensayo, al terminar una pregunta vino a su mente como de rayo

-¿y como se hace un ensayo?-se preguntó abriendo un pergamino extorsionando sus neuronas para recordar, le era más fácil recordar detalles como esos que su vida pasada, aunque ciertamente tenía una vaga idea de lo que tenía que hacer, de momento algo apareció delante suyo haciendo que pegara un brinco

-El señor Dumbeldore le pidió a Ruddy que le trajera su comida señor-le dijo brindándole una charola con comida- ya que la hora de servir la comida en Gran salón ya pasó señor

-si bueno déjala en ese banco-dijo Sirius enojado por el susto que le había dado el elfo, este hizo lo que le pidió y se desapareció, Sirius quiso seguir con su trabajo pero su estómago hacía demasiado escándalo como para que este lo ignorara-mmm creo que primero comeré-se decidió Sirius dejando sus cosas a un lado para satisfacer su apetito.

-°-

-¿se puede?-habían pasado 4 días desde entonces y Sirius tenía clases con su Profesor, a medida que lo trataba, más le admiraba a pesar de sus desplantes e injustos castigos que le llegaba asignar.

De hecho la noche anterior le había asignado la tarea de limpiar con un cepillo de dientes los pasillos de las mazmorras con la excusa de que Sirius le había respondido de mal modo a Snape. Ciertamente lo había hecho pero fue porque Snape criticó el ensaño que Sirius había presentado en esa ocasión diciéndole que era un estúpido mediocre, y Sirius no se quedó callado respondiéndole que él sólo sigue el ejemplo de su tutor y si su ensayo no le gustaba se lo podía meter por donde mejor le cupiera.

Sin embargo Sirius se preguntaba porque dejaba que le castigara y porque no podía odiarle.

-Si pasa-dijo Snape mientras Sirius entraba rápidamente con su mochila colocándose en el lugar más cercano a su Tutor-al menos llegaste más temprano-le dijo sin verle ya que se encontraba calificando al parecer unas tareas-Bien dame tu ensayo lo revisaré en este momento-Sirius se lo extendió y Snape lo tomó agresivamente-espero esta vez tengas esta vez la suficiente madurez Black de aceptar un crítica constructiva

-lo haré cuando escuche una-siseó Sirius, Severus le miró haciendo una media sonrisa

-creo que te agrada limpiar los pasillos ¿no es así Black? De hecho creo que deberían contratarte para hacer la limpieza de todo el colegio, bien podrías ayudar a Flitch en sus quehaceres, al menos de esa manera serías útil en algo-Sirius sabía que Flitch era el conserje del colegio y de alguna manera se sintió ofendido por su comentario, a pesar por el respeto que le tenía no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa manera

-Flitch Flitch me suena, me suena-dijo Sirius fingiendo estar pensante-¡ooh! Si ya recuerdo es su hermano gemelo ¿no?-Severus le dio una mirada asesina- ¡oops¿Me equivoque? lo lamento, es que se parecen tanto-dijo haciendo una cara inocente-espero no haberlo ofendido

-no lo has hecho aunque, se que hiciste un burdo intento-dijo el profesor aparentando normalidad-ciertamente Black aunque hayas perdido tu memoria, sigues siendo el estúpido perro de siempre…literalmente claro-Sirius frunció el ceño mirando curioso a su profesor.

-¿Qué le hizo…es decir...que le hice yo para que me odie?-preguntó Sirius ya que nadie le había contado el motivo de tanto rencor y odio hacia Sirius Black.

-me sorprende que Potter-dijo casi escupiendo el apellido-no te haya contado sobre tu hazaña-Sirius le miró interrogante moviendo su cabeza de manera negativa-bien entonces creo que no es bueno dejarte con la duda-siseó mientras se ponía de pie rodeando a Sirius como si fuera un buitre-pasa que hace años tu y yo fuimos compañeros en el colegio al igual que tus otros 3 amiguitos, debo decir que nunca nos llevamos bien, y aunque yo hacia lo posible para evitarlos tu y tus amigos siempre buscaban problemas conmigo, me fastidiaron y me humillaron hasta el cansancio-Sirius sintió tristeza dentro de si no tenía idea de eso-¿pero sabes? A ti no te bastaba eso o ¡no¡Tú querías matarme! Eliminarme de tu camino-Sirius abrió sus ojos como platos eso si que no se lo esperaba- así es Black ¡tu intentaste matarme usando a tu amigo el hombre lobo!-dijo Snape frenético y de manera acusadora, Sirius apretó los ojos avergonzado por lo que Sirius hubiera hecho, y peor sería si él en realidad fuera Sirius.

-Lamento que ese Sirius le haya hecho eso, pero creo que ya pagó su pecado, según sé Sirius estuvo encerrado en prisión, supuestamente de manera injusta pero si le hizo eso seguro bien lo tuvo merecido-dijo Sirius mirando a los ojos al profesor el cual estaba confundido por aquella declaración…¿habría escuchado bien? Lo miró un largo rato un raro sentimiento que no era odio le recorrió por su ser y quiso dar por terminada esa conversación.

-¡No digas estupideces Black! Y mejor terminemos con esta clase que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-gruño Severus sentándose de nuevo en su silla y se dedicó a revisar su ensayo sin mencionar otra palabra, Sirius sonrió para sus adentros pensando

-"creo que lo confundí con mis palabras talves haya aún esperanzas para que este Sirius se lleve mejor con su "enemigo""- con eso en mente y habiendo el profesor finalizado de revisar el ensayo siguió su clase de manera normal a excepción que no hubo castigo.

-Mañana iremos a comprar tu varita-gruñó Snape finalizando la clase-iremos a las 10 de la mañana-Sirius asintió emocionado saliendo del lugar… ¡al fin podría usar magia!...

Sirius se dirigió alegremente a su habitación, por esa ocasión se sintió con ganas de ir por otra vereda sabía que tendría problemas por eso ya que podría perderse, además que los senderos por los que pasara serían oscuros ya que sólo se irían prendiendo las antorchas de su camino habitual pero sentía ganas de aventurarse un rato. Sacó de su mochila un tipo de encendedor que le dio Albus para alumbrar la noche lo prendió y subió por unas escaleras siguiendo por un pasillo dio vuelta y siguió por otro, de momento hubo algo que lo detuvo… desde ese día que se había desmayado y tuvo ese sueño se sentía inquieto.

-¿habría sido en realidad un sueño o un recuerdo?-pensó al ver el camino que inconscientemente había elegido, le era familiar al de su sueño, por lo que optó seguir según su instinto después de un rato subió una escalera y como en cámara lenta pudo ver poco a poco la pintura de una mujer…la mujer gorda de sus sueños, se paró enfrente de ella y esta le preguntó de manera adormilada

-¿contraseña?-bostezó tallándose los ojos

-ehm no tengo-respondió Sirius nervioso la mujer gorda giró su cabeza rápidamente viéndose un poco molesta

-si no tienes no puedes entrar así que mejor vete y deja dormir-se acurruco cerrando los ojos y le dijo por último-¿Qué esperas apaga la luz o es que acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?

-ehm… no ya me iba-se giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, se encontraba perturbado por tal acontecimiento

-no era un sueño…pero…¿cómo?-siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto entró torpemente dejando caer su mochila a un lado de la puerta se paró junto a su cama y se dejó caer en ella con pesadéz

-¿qué significa todo esto¿soy Sirius Black¿Por que no termino de convencerme de ello?-pensando en ello se quedó dormido.

Fallen Fan: hola! Tienes 10 jeje pss si se puede decir que eran ellos u jeje pero bueno a ver que pongo más adelante jeje, mientras más me preocupa es que mi red anda mal y tarda años para mandar capitulos :s en fin ya me atracé demasiado ahí va otro! Espero seas de agrado jeje u tuve que hacer muchas...muchísimas modificaciones ya que no me gustaba como quedaba :s en fin

Besos a los lectores que haya jeje

Samarasnape de la orden severusiana como patserpentqueen


	9. Yendo de Compras

**Capítulo 9 "Yendo de Compras" **

Un estruendo como de un tren se oía en el lugar Sirius de pronto se vió en un asiento, se sentía extraño todo lo veía de manera lenta y sin ningún otro ruido que no fuera la del tren.

Miró a su derecha y se encontraba un chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes los cuales se le hicieron conocidos, al frente un chico de cabello negro y nariz ganchuda acurrucado en una esquina de lo que pareciera ser una vagoneta.

De pronto la puerta de la vagoneta se abrió dejando ver a un chico con lentes el cual ya había visto anteriormente dijo algo y pasó junto con otros tres chicos que le siguieron.

-Son los 4 chicos de la otra noche-pensó Sirius de pronto la escena del lugar dio un giro extremadamente rápido todo se veía borroso por la manera tan rápida que se movía, de pronto todo se vio de nuevo lento, esta vez la escena era diferente ahora el chico que estaba acurrucado amenazaba con una varita a uno de los cuatro chicos; tenía su cabello negro un poco ondulado y corto sus ojos eran grises se veía que estaba diciendo algo mientras reía burlonamente alzando sus brazos, de pronto el chico fue botado hacia la puerta de la vagoneta por algún hechizo que le había mandado el otro que le amenazaba, poco después el chico de gafas se paró amenazante algo se dijeron y empezaron a golpearse, el chico que yacía en el suelo se paró para seguir la pelea mientras que otro de cabello castaño jaloneaba a su amigo para que no pelease; otro se subía en su asiento orillándose cobardemente tapándose el rostro y la pelirroja también se había subido al asiento para que no le tocase un golpe no se escuchaba lo que decía pero según se veía les gritaba para que pararan

De pronto una luz salió de la nada haciendo que esa escena quedara inerte.

Sirius abrió los ojos pesadamente los talló para aclarar su vista miró un reloj que le habían dado y se levantó apresurado recordando que había quedado con Snape a las 10 de la mañana, eran las 8 así que se dio tiempo para acicalarse, se bañó, se dio un retoque en su barba y se cambió de ropa, esta vez se había puesto una camisa de manga larga blanca con un chaleco azul marino del color de sus pantalones y unos zapatos de vestir negros, se veía indeciso de la manera que se peinaría su cabello ondeado el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, después de hacer varias prácticas se decidió por una coleta dejando caer sobre su frente un pequeño mechón.

Cuando miró de nuevo el reloj ya eran las 9:30.

-que rápido vuela el tiempo cuando se quiere ver bien-pensó dándose una última mirada en el espejo girándose coquetamente-bien creo que Sirius no se ve nada mal-pensó mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación al Gran Salón para tomar un rápido desayuno, varios chicos estaban levantados a esa hora entre ellos estaban en una mesa sus pequeños amigos, esta vez se decidió comer con ellos se sentía de muy buen humor ese día.

-Hola chicos-ellos giraron y vieron con sorpresa a Sirius se veía muy cambiado.

-¡Wow!-exclamó Hermione-te vez muy bien

-Gracias gracias se te agradece ¿puedo?-preguntó a Neville,el cual estaba platicando con unos amigos, miró a Sirius distraídamente miró a su lado en donde había un asiento libre, este afirmó con su cabeza, Sirius se sentó y Neville siguió platicando con Dean y Seamus.

-¿desayunarás con nosotros?-preguntó Ron extrañado

-si…¿Qué no puedo?

-no si no hay problema sólo se me hizo extraño es todo-explicó el pelirrojo

-si bueno, para cambiar un poco la rutina. Se ven animados todos ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius notando que todos los alumnos se veían inmersos en sus pláticas

-hoy iremos a Hogsmeade-respondió Hermione con sonrisa amplia- saldremos a las 12:00

-que bien…y...¿Qué es Hosmeade?-preguntó Sirius arqueando una ceja

-un lugar que nos llevan para que podamos comprar lo que queramos y despejarnos un poco de los estudios-dijo Ron animadamente

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-propuso Harry-te la pasarías bien

-no estaría mal pero no puedo, tengo que salir

-¿vas a salir¿ a donde?-preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño

-así es hoy me voy de compras …bueno a comprar una varita …a algún lugar -dijo interrogante ya que no tenía idea a donde se tenía que ir para comprar una varita

-¿Qué acaso anteriormente Sirius no ya tenía varita?-preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza

-Los del ministerio debieron haberla roto cuando tuvo su juicio-supuso Harry ya que es lo más común cuando eso pasa

-si pero cuando…bueno ya sabes la lucha en el ministerio el tenía una ¿no? Antes de…-Ron no sabía como terminar a lo que se puso un poco rojo

-Si tenía una…-interrumpió Harry-pero bueno, el cayó detrás del velo con todo y varita-dijo Harry un poco cabizbajo, Sirius los miraba sin entender y Hermione se veía pensante

-¿y con quien vas a ir?-preguntó finalmente la chica

-Con el Profesor Snape ¿con quien más?-le contestó Sirius dando a notar lo obvio

-¡vas a hacer compras con Snape?-exclamó Ron con horror en el rostro-seguro va a buscar un lugar adecuado para matarte ¡no vayas!

-no de nuevo-dijo Sirius de manera aburrida por lo que le decía el pelirrojo mientras iba apareciendo su desayuno, se dedicó a desayunar rápidamente en cuanto este apareció para no hacer tiempo y llegar en cuanto antes con su Tutor

-¿en serio Sirius no te da miedo?-siguió Ron

-¿Por qué iba a darme miedo? El no es mala persona en realidad…tiene su carácter pero bueno así es él.

-obviamente aún no lo conoces bien…o mejor dicho aún no lo recuerdas bien-interrumpió Harry-a él le encanta ver sufrir a los demás, esa es su naturaleza

-tal ves si tal ves no de todos modos el no me cae mal, de hecho puedo decir que me gusta su forma de ser-los tres chicos quedaron con sus ojos bien abiertos por lo que Sirius había declarado, él se dio cuenta bebió su jugo de un sorbo y siguió hablando-¿qué¿Acaso a ustedes no les gusta la manera de ser de alguna persona?

-bueno…si pero…es raro escuchar que tu digas eso…¿sabes? Sirius y Snape nunca se han llevado bien…y bueno…tu eres Sirius-dijo Ron tratando de dar lógica a la situación.

-si lo sé ya van miles de veces que me lo dicen y hasta ayer encontré la respuesta del porque se odiaban tanto-los chicos lo miraron interrogantes-y no me extraña que Severus odie al antiguo Sirius…digo no es una gracia que te intenten matar

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Hermione

-pues que Sirius trató de matar a Snape ¿no? Cuando eran jóvenes

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-gritó Harry levantándose de manera brusca todo el lugar giró hacia él y Hermione le jaló para que se sentara, y los demás chicos que les miraban volvieron a sus asuntos

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-susurro la chica

-pues quien más Snape ¿cierto?-dedujo Ron y Sirius de manera tranquila asintió limpiando sus labios con delicadeza

-Sirius no es una asesino él no intentó matarlo…sólo le quiso hacer una broma pero le salió mal-explicó Harry tratando de convencerlo, sin embargo Sirius no lucía muy convencido.

-que conveniente ¿no?-dijo Sirius provocando a Harry-también supe que el profesor Snape era molestado por el y por otros tres amigos…-Sirius se quedó mirando a Harry fijamente como si lo analizara y sin hacer caso de lo que Harry le reclamaba, Sirius se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-sus ojos son verdes como los de la chica de mi sueño -ahora recordaba lo que había soñado atando cabos-, el chico de gafas…era parecido a Harry…pero sus ojos…son del color de ella-las palabras de Snape vinieron a su mente…"pasa que hace años tu y yo fuimos compañeros en el colegio al igual que tus otros 3 amiguitos, debo decir que nunca nos llevamos bien…"sus otros tres amiguitos…los chicos que estaban cerca del cuadro y en el vagón…eran ellos…-Sirius apretó sus ojos por lo que había deducido los 4 chicos que había visto uno de ellos era Sirius y los otros tres amiguitos que Severus mencionó-…en el tren…ese chiquillo que peleó contra ellos seguro era Severus-pensó recordando la similitud de ese pequeño y su Profesor

-¿Sirius te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry preocupado ya sus amigos le habían llamado y no reaccionaba, Sirius sacudió su cabeza puso una mano en su sien frotándola con suavidad

-Si estoy bien¿que hora es?-preguntó recordando lo de sus compras

-las…9:50…oye si te sientes mal tal ves sería mejor que te quedaras y…

-no… me tengo que ir, nos vemos-interrumpió a Harry mientras se paraba presuroso de su lugar, Harry le miraba preocupado al igual que sus amigos mientras él se alejaba.

-algo le pasa y no quiere decirnos-aseguró la chica, sus amigos voltearon a verla pensativos

-si…pero ¿Qué?-preguntó Ron mientras miraba al hombre desaparecer del lugar

-no se…pero espero que sea lo que sea no los confíe pronto-declaró Harry mirando con intriga a sus amigos

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sirius corría sin detenerse a las mazmorras para encontrarse con Snape

-¿Por qué¿Por qué? Esto no tiene sentido…o de hecho tiene demasiado sentido-pensaba Sirius sin detenerse hubo momentos en los que golpeteaba a unos cuantos alumnos, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta, se sentía muy desconcertado su cabeza le empezaba a doler sus ojos aguantaban con esfuerzo lágrimas-no puedo ser Sirius Black…no quiero…no quiero…no quiero ser hombre-había llegado a unos pocos pasos para entrar a la mazmorras se detuvo de pronto recargándose en la pared sentía como si sus piernas no quisieran responderle

-¿Qué tanto murmuras Black?-Severus había topado con Sirius este reaccionó casi inmediatamente cuando Snape le habló irguiéndose al instante

-"¿estaría pensando en voz alta¿habrá entendido algo?"-se preguntó Sirius mientras miraba al profesor con sus ojos bien abiertos haciendo lo posible para aparentar estar bien.

-¡Maldición Black¡En vez de poner cara de idiota deberías responderme!-gruñó Snape mientras Sirius daba un suspiro.

-no nada profesor, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-¿pensando?-Severus le miró con desdén recorriéndole mientras hacia una media sonrisa burlona-si tu lo dices-Sirius puso sus ojos en blanco pensando que lo mejor era no responderle-Bien vámonos Black-Severus se giró sobre sus talones indicándole con la mano a su pupilo que le siguiera, caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una estatua de un fénix

-creí que iríamos a comprar mi varita-dijo Sirius confundido ya que había reconocido el lugar

-jugo de chocolate-dijo Severus dejando a Sirius con la duda y unas escaleras aparecieron Severus siguió su camino y Sirius le siguió

-Pase está abierto

-Buenos días Director-saludó de manera solemne Snape

-Buenos Días Severus Buenos días Sirius-respondió el director con una amplia sonrisa-los estaba esperando

-oh! Disculpe buenos días director-saludó Sirius distraídamente mientras esperaba alguna explicación

-¿están listos para ir a Ollivanders?

-si señor

-Bien vamos-el director se puso en frente de la chimenea tomando una bolsita de color morado-¿quien será el primero?-

-ehm….¿el primero de que?-Sirius miraba la chimenea sin entender, su vista pasaba de el Director a Severus esperando una explicación

-vamos a usar la chimenea para transportarnos más rápidamente hasta Ollivanders Black, n ahí es donde compraremos tu varita-Sirius empezaba a perder la paciencia

-a que bien, maravilloso será por la chimenea…pero…¿CÓMO DEMONIOS…?

-tranquilo amigo-tranquilizó Dumbeldore a Sirius que estaba a punto de estallar-Severus ve tu primero entonces para que Sirius vea como se hace-Severus pasó junto a Sirius con aires de superioridad tomó un puño de unos polvos que Dumbeldore le había dado entró a la chimenea y dijo

-¡Tienda Ollivanders!-arrojó los polvos desapareciendo en una llama verde-Sirius miraba con horror la escena

-No te preocupes no hace ningún daño, sólo has lo mismo que Severus-tomó su mano y le dio un puñado de polvo-se llaman polvos flu a través de las chimeneas te llevan a donde tu digas que quieres ir sólo di el lugar con claridad¿entendido?-Sirius asintió un poco nervioso-bien…no te preocupes es muy sencillo, sólo recuerda decir claramente Tienda Ollivanders antes de tirar los polvos-Sirius solo afirmaba con la cabeza estaba muy nervioso como para decir otra cosa, entró a la chimenea e hizo lo que Dumbeldore le indicó

-¡Tienda Ollivanders!-arrojó los polvos desapareciendo, sintió una succión y mareos veía muchas chimeneas todo pasaba demasiado rápido, de pronto salió disparado de una chimenea

-Tardaste mucho Black-Sirius se encontraba a los pies de Severus

-disculpe por hacerlo esperar-dijo Sirius entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo el hollín de sus ropas-de haber sabido no me hubiera puesto una camisa blanca-pensó mientras revisaba las mangas de su camisa las cuales ahora tenían manchas negras-¿no habrá un espejo de casualidad por acá para que me arregle?-Severus puso sus ojos en blanco mientras le daba la espalda

-Siempre tan superficial Black pareces mujer-Sirius rió para sus adentros mientras seguía al profesor el cual se reunía con una anciano el cual supuso era el dueño de la tienda, tenía una fila de cajitas alargadas sobre una mesita

-Buenos días Señor Sirius Black, -saludo el hombre mientras acomodaba iba agregando otras cajitas sobre la mesa-parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando vino a comprar su varita por primera vez

-ehm…si…como vuela el tiempo-Dijo Sirius un poco nervioso mientras Severus miraba al hombre con impaciencia

-Me alegra saber que usted fue librado de todos los cargos que se acusaron injustamente, ciertamente uno ya no se puede confiar de las decisiones del ministerio-dijo el señor Ollivanders de manera indignada Severus seguía mirándolo impasible mientras Sirius sólo afirmaba con la cabeza, ciertamente ya no quería tocar por el momento esos temas, se encontraba muy confundido al respecto

-Gracias señor me alegra saber que hay gente que cree en mi ahora-dijo Sirius sólo por responder.

-si….en fin pruebe esta señor-dijo el señor Ollivanders pasando rápidamente a la prueba de la varita

-¿no va a medirlo primero?-preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja

-no es necesario, recuerdo las medidas del Señor Black, era un niño en ese tiempo, aún así eso nunca cambia el tipo de varita que se llevó, pluma de Hipogrifo caoba 12 pulgadas…cada varita es distinta una de la otra sin embargo tienen similitudes y con un poco de suerte encontraremos pronto la correcta…

2 Horas después

-Creí que la encontraríamos pronto-refunfuñó Severus que se hallaba impaciente sentado en un banquito

-que extraño jamás me había pasado algo así ya hemos probado con casi dos estantes y nada….pero no se preocupe señor Black encontraremos la indicada aunque nos lleve todo el día-Snape hizo una especie de quejido y Sirius se sobaba el brazo

-¿quién se preocupa?-dijo Sirius cansadamente, su brazo lo sentía entumido desde la primera varita que le dio no había dejado de probar una y otra y otra vez, Severus se paró de improvisto y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda

-Voy a comprar unas cosas ya que al parecer estaremos en este lugar por horas-gruñó Snape saliendo del lugar, asomó de nuevo su cabeza para una indicación-Black no te muevas de aquí yo volveré en…¿otras dos horas queda claro?-Sirius afirmó con la cabeza mientras agitaba su varita haciendo estallar un cenicero que se encontraba cerca, Severus puso sus ojos en blanco y se fue.

-no esa tampoco es-dijo el señor Ollivanders mientras sacaba otra varita

-¿no, en serio?-dijo sarcástico Sirius pensando que lo mejor sería darse por vencido.

Había pasado una hora más y ahora Sirius se encontraba sentado en el banquito donde había estado Snape

-descanse unos minutos ahora vuelvo iré a la planta alta tengo más de su tipo-dijo Ollivander tomando el caso de Sirius como un reto, tenía que encontrar la varita, este se fue dejando respirar a Sirius.

-Bueno supongo no será tan malo vivir sin una varita…¿o si?-se peguntaba Sirius mirando los estantes que alguna vez estuvieron llenos, sólo tenían unas cuantas cajas las cuales el señor Ollivanders no consideró mostrarle ya que no eran de la medida-me preguntó que tendrá que ver eso-Sirius se puso de pie y como un pequeño ladronzuelo se puso a esculcar las cajas que habían quedado, probó con algunas sin embargo el resultado era el mismo.

Una de las varitas que tomó hizo volar varias cajas de un estante las cuales se dispararon directamente hacia Sirius, este se tuvo que agachar protegiéndose la cabeza del auto ataque al terminar giró para ver el resultado

-Opps!-fue lo único que dijo al ver su desastre giró de nuevo y una última caja le pegó en la frente-auch! Estúpida caja-esta calló a sus pies abriéndose dejando notar una varita muy peculiar, en ella estaba grabado en madera un dibujo de lo que creyó era una serpiente levantó cuidadosamente la caja notando que en realidad era un dragón con bigotes, unas marcas raras había a su alrededor, sintió de pronto la necesidad de usar la varita, de manera indecisa la tomó sintiendo que una aura lo cubría.

-¡Vaya bien hecho señor Black!-dijo el señor Ollivander cargando una gran cantidad de cajas-veo que pudo encontrarla sin mi ayuda

-ehm…yo disculpe por el…-se disculpó Sirius creyendo que le estaba insinuando el desastre

-¿por el desastre? He visto peores créame, sin embargo me alegro que al fin haya encontrado una varita adecuada…es muy diferente a la anterior pero bueno-Sirius sonrió aliviado

-¿de que tipo es mi varita?-preguntó curioso mirando la peculiaridad de esta

-Esta varita según la he estudiado es de roble tiene el bigote de un dragón de 5 garras y es de 12 pulgadas

-¿a estudiado¿Que usted no la hizo?

-o no, no la hice yo y de hecho no fue elaborada en este continente, al parecer proviene de Asia mas exactamente de China-dijo el hombre dando suspenso a la historia

-¿y por que la tiene usted entre sus cosas?

-mi sobrino la encontró tirada en alguna parte de Hogsmeade pero eso fue ya hace muchos años, él me la trajo para que la revisara y ver si podríamos encontrar a su dueño…sin embargo no pudo ser así, la dejé en esta caja y en ese estante desde el día que mi sobrino me la dio para ver si alguien la reclamaba, y como verás eso nunca pasó-Sirius miraba la varita pensante

-Entonces creo que no sería bueno que me la quedara-ofreció la varita al anciano el cual no la aceptó

-No, quédatela de todos modos la varita te eligió a ti es preferible que tu la conserves-Sirius se sintió más tranquilo brindándole una sonrisa agradecida

-Gracias

-No hay por que señor Black ese es mi trabajo

-Ehm..por cierto-Sirius miró a su alrededor varias cosas estaban rotas y había cajas por doquier-si quiere puedo ayudarle con todo este lío que provoqué

-no se preocupe señor Black yo me encargo de esto, usted mientras de un paseo, aún falta para que el Señor Snape vuelva-Sirius no estaba muy de acuerdo con a decisión del señor Ollivanders pero asumió que sería más estorbo si se quedaba en ese lugar

-Bueno gracias de nuevo le tomaré la palabra-le brindó la mano a modo de saludo y este le correspondió-fue un placer conocerlo-el señor Ollivanders lo miró interrogante-de nuevo….ehm digo que es un placer verlo de nuevo y…

-si si entinedo señor Black, también fue un placer verlo de nuevo-este sonrió y Sirius de manera nerviosa salió del lugar con una nueva varita en mano, la miraba y remiraba para él era la varita más hermosa que había visto, la guardo en la bolsa de su pantalón cuidadosamente y se dedicó a mirar puestos cercanos a la tienda para no perderse y así poder esperar a Snape.

Hola again! Aquí terminando este capítulo que creo me resultó más largo que el anterior...o más bien que los anteriores jeje supongo que los iré dejando maso de estos tamaños...o son muy largos? Como ven, en fin no hace falta pedir que dejen Reviews jeje o si?

Fallen Fan: ehm...Bueno que puedo decir?...de que sale más de los merodeadores creo que si ...saldrán un poco más jeje...de lo otro no estoy 99.9 segura jaja, gracias por tu apoyo jaja y ¿Quién es el que se merece más estar en Azkaban mm? ¬¬ a ver dilo jaja ; ), igual Sirius no se merecía Azkaban pero también hay que considerar que este Sirius no conoce bien su historia completa como para dar esa conclusión jeje, es cosa de ver que pasa :s


	10. Entre Ataques y Coqueteos

**Capítulo 10 "Entre Ataques y Coqueteos" **

-Mmm que lindos vestidos-Sirius miraba una tienda de ropa soñador, había varios trajes y vestidos de distintos colores, unos más viejos y otros más modernos, el quería entrar para poder probarse unos vestidos que había visto, sin embargo al verse reflejado por el vidrio le desanimó ya que supuso que no sería muy bien visto que estuviera probándose ropa femenina-en fin-suspiro con desanimo y al girar empujó accidentalmente a un mujer haciendo que esta tirara una bolsa que llevaba con ella-oh! Disculpe-dijo Sirius rápidamente apenado iba a levantar el bolso de la mujer al mismo tiempo que ella iba a recogerlo

-No hay problema-dijo la mujer de manera seductora, las manos de ambos se tocaron esta empezó a erguirse lentamente dejando ver su escote para que Sirius lo notara, él ya tenía la bolsa en sus manos e iba a entregárselo pero vio que ella se iba levantando lentamente dejando su escote a la altura de su vista.

-o no-se dijo Sirius haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, se fue irguiendo de manera lenta y arisca, finalmente pudo verla completa era rubia de ojos color miel la cual vestía de un hermoso vestido verde con un gran escote, Sirius supuso que tendría no más de 25 años.

-Gracias es todo un caballero-agradeció la mujer casi en susurro mientras parpadeaba coquetamente, unas risillas se escucharon no muy lejos de allí y Sirius pudo ver de donde venían unas 2 chicas que estaban a unos 3 metros de distancia como de la misma edad que la rubia, giraban de manera indiscreta mirando la escena.

-al parecer todo esto había sido planeado desde hace un rato-pensó Sirius ya que ahora que lo recordaba había visto a esas chicas que lo andaban siguiendo desde hace unos minutos. Mientras la mujer esperaba una respuesta de su parte-ehm…gracias no hay de que-ella le miró de manera triunfante, obviamente creía que tenía a Sirius atrapado por sus "voluptuosos encantos"

-Mi nombre es Aline Dine-la mujer extendió su mano a manera de saludo y Sirius hizo lo mismo de manera educada

-"¿como me safo de esta?"mi nombre es Sirius…y bueno ehm fue un gusto conocerla señorita Dino-la señorita tosió un poco indignada

-es Dine

-o si disculpe…bueno señorita "Dine" yo tengo que…-Sirius estaba apunto de retirarse cuando esta le evitó salida alguna

-disculpe ya se que es inapropiado que una chica como yo le pregunte esto…pero dígame…¿es casado?-preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos como si quisiera hipnotizarlo con la mirada

-ehm..no…."¡estúpida¡¡Hubieras dicho que si!"-Sirius se dio cuenta que había cometido un error ya que la chica empezó a acercarse más a él arrinconándolo en la pared

-oh! Que lástima-esta empezó a juguetear con su dedo la barba de Sirius, este sentía ganas de empujarla e irse corriendo, sin embargo no lo hizo ya que se vería muy ridículo, debía pensar la manera de rechazarla de una manera sutil…-

-"¡momento¿ Desde cuando eres sutil? Bótala y ¡ya¡Ni siquiera conoces a esta tipa!" disculpe señorita-dijo Sirius mientras hacia a un lado la mano de la mujer-la verdad no estoy interesado en usted y tengo además de todo muchas cosas que hacer, así que con su permiso-dijo Sirius de manera arrogante abriéndose paso del lugar donde la chica lo había acorralado y pasando entre las otras dos que miraban inexpresivas la situación.

-¡Auxilio¡¡¡Ese maldito se roba mi bolso!-oyó gritar Sirius a la rubia este miró su mano y con espanto vió que había olvidado entregarlo, mucha gente se giró a ver lo que sucedía, Sirius se regresó rápidamente con la mujer para entregárselo sin embargo esta no dejaba de gritar

-¡Aquí está tu maldita bolsa¿¡Que más quieres?-le gritó Sirius exasperado, de pronto alguien le tocó por detrás se giró topándose con un hombre que pareciera midiera el doble que Sirius.

-¿Qué le haces a mi novia?-dijo el Hombre con una voz grave y amenazante

-¿Qué parece¡Entregándole su bolso!-vociferó Sirius sin inmutarse

-¡no es cierto! Este hombre primero me quitó mi bolso y luego empezó a acosarme-dijo la rubia acurrucándose en el pecho del gigantón sollozando, Sirius la miraba con la boca abierta.

-pe-pero ¡si tu fuiste la que me estaba acosando!

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo el hombre peligrosamente haciendo a un lado a su novia con delicadeza esta al separarse se unió con sus otras dos amigas las cuales miraban a Sirius de manera socarrona-¿que mi novia es una resbalosa?-Sirius rió de manera burlona mientras que el tipo tronaba sus dedos.

-¿yo? Yo no diría que fuera una resbalosa más bien yo diría que es una…!…-después de echar mil pestes de aquella mujer casi a los cuatro vientos Sirius no supo lo que pasó después, una gran luz se vislumbró en el lugar viendo después todo negro

-auuuuu-aulló Sirius en el piso de manera doliente mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando como una feliz pareja se alejaba del lugar

-que bueno que pasaste por aquí para defenderme Hughy-se abrazó la chica aún más del brazo del gorila mientras eran seguidos por las 2 chicas que miraban a Sirius como estiércol.

Sirius se levantó con dificultad un poco tambaleante viendo estrellitas a su alrededor mientras escupía un poco de sangre, la gente miraba a Sirius como las otras dos chicas le habían visto

-maldita zorra-dijo mientras limpiaba con su manga la sangre que tenía en sus labios, habiendo ya tenido su mente en orden optó por alejarse de las miradas acusadoras del chusmerio caminó un rato hasta encontrar una pequeña fuente en la cual se lavo su rostro-ese maldito gorila me rompió el labio-Sirius vió su reflejo en el agua revisando que no hubiera daños mayores.

-¿Qué demonios..?-unas sombras se veían más allá del reflejo parecían unas personas que suplicaban Sirius sintió gran angustia y frustración sus ojos de pronto se nublaron, sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba y todo el movimiento exterior desapareció para él, sintió la necesidad de llorar pero no podía pronto una luz verde salió del lugar haciendo que Sirius volviera a reaccionar sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza, se quitó de la fuente lo más rápido posible caminando sin rumbo alguno. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba lejos de cualquier otro lugar que hubiera pasado, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba sólo y eso definitivamente no era buena señal

Una espesa neblina empezó a cubrirlo haciendo casi imposible visibilidad alguna

-CUIDADO!-alguien había tirado a Sirius tomándolo de las piernas mientras una luz violeta le rozaba por encima se encontraba pecho tierra y agarrado de sus piernas estaba un bulto morado

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius aturdido-¿Quién eres?-otro rayo luminoso se dirigía hacia ellos la persona que había tirado a Sirius levantó su varita invocando un tipo de escudo el rayo rebotó regresando por donde había venido

-Es nuestra oportunidad ¡vámonos!-Sirius fue jalado por su muñecas cayendo en cuenta que era una chica la que le guiaba, ambos se levantaron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, detrás de él escuchó un ajetreo la niebla empezaba a disiparse finalmente se detuvo en seco ya que la chica lo había hecho, pasaron por una puerta cerrándola lentamente, todo estaba silencioso, en el lugar se notaba que nadie había pasado un plumero por años cada rincón del lugar divisaba telarañas y polvo, Sirius al ver unos estantes supo que habían entrado a una tienda de sombreros la cual se encontraba semivacía una mujer de mejillas rosadas y cabello negro se acercó a la otra abrazándola de forma maternal

-¿Estas bien¿Que pasó?-preguntó la mujer con voz temblorosa

-Salí a ver que era lo que había provocado la neblina y antes de que la neblina se espesara vi a Sirius parado en el centro de la calle y a lo lejos pude ver una forma oscura que apuntaba hacia él, me di cuenta de quien era y tuve que ir en su rescate -dijo la otra mientras se bajaba su capucha dejando al descubierto su cabello corto y parado el cual era tan morado como su ropa -era Bellatrix estoy segura-el color de las mejillas de la otra mujer desaparecieron viéndose pálida de momento-no te preocupes al parecer el ministerio se dio cuenta de la niebla y ahora están afuera averiguando sobre lo sucedido , por suerte Sirius y yo pasamos por desapercibidos.

-¿Pero como supo que él está…?

-ya todo mundo lo sabe a estas alturas Hestia, por desgracia, y supongo que fue un golpe duro para mi tía al enterarse-la chica miró a Sirius con preocupación mientras este se veía consternado.

-ehm…disculpen agradezco que me hayan ayudado…pero¿quiénes son ustedes?

-somos unas amigas Sirius-contestó la otra mujer tratando de sonreír

-cierto tu nos conoces…bueno…no ahora….bueno ahora si nos conoces pero…antes éramos más conocidos-la chica del cabello morado se había empezado a enredar con sus palabras a lo que Sirius levantó su mano en señal de que sabía lo que quería decir

-Bien supongo que será como comenzar de nuevo ¿no?-dijo la otra mujer mientras jalaba a Sirius por el brazo alejándole de la puerta para ir a un cuarto aparte-mi nombre es Hestia Jones y ella es…

-Nympadhora Tonks….pero por favor dime Tonks-Sirius asintió y la joven siguió-yo soy tu sobrina…en segundo grado

-a bien mucho gusto…de nuevo-las dos mujeres sonrieron era extraño para ellas tener que presentarse con Sirius-yo…bueno creo que no hay necesidad de más presentaciones

-si tienes razón-la joven se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó –me da gusto verte de nuevo-unas lágrimas silenciosas pronto escurrieron de sus mejillas y Sirius le daba unas palmaditas de consuelo

-"ahora el que necesita consuelo soy yo"-se dijo Sirius pensando en el mal día que había tenido separó un poco a la chica de sí para poder hablarle-¿oye ehm…?

-Tonks

-si Tonks, este…explícame ¿que fue lo que pasó¿Porqué me atacaron?-la joven se secó sus lágrimas mientras miraba a su compañera que miraba la situación con ternura ya había entonces recuperado sus mejillas rosadas

-la persona que te atacó se llama Bellatrix…Bellatrix Lestrange-inició la joven caminando hacia una silla que se encontraba cerca-ella es mi tía…y tu prima-tomó asiento de manera pesada mientras Sirius le miraba expectante- ella fue quien te mató en el Ministerio y quien te envió al velo-para Sirius eso era nuevo bien sabía como había muerto, en una batalla, era lo único que le decían, sin embargo no le habían dicho por quien ni en donde, diciendo esto la joven miraba a Sirius con un destello en los ojos, él se imaginaba lo que debía sentir, obviamente ella ya se había resignado a su muerte y verlo ahí de nuevo…le traerían varias emociones encontradas.

Sirius se sentía culpable por esto ya que si realmente era el Sirius que todos decían que era, no llenaría las expectativas, ahora era un Sirius diferente, un chillido se oyó en la estancia pronto se dio cuenta de que era el fantasma de una mujer se había hecho presente.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí¡ No pueden entrar de esa manera a mi tienda!-chilló la mujer mirando a los intrusos como si quisiera matarlos con el tan sólo echo de verlos

-Abuela son mis amigos-respondió Hestia al fantasma de manera aburrida

-¡aún así eso no les da el derecho de fisgonear en mi almacén!-Sirius arqueó una ceja ya que definitivamente el lugar no daba pinta de ser almacén ya que se encontraba totalmente vacío sólo había una mesa y un par de sillas

-abuela no estábamos fisgoneando sólo estabamos platicando

-sólo para eso vienes para platicar con tus amigos, nunca haces nada de provecho por eso mi pobre tienda se está yendo a la quiebra-chilló de nuevo la fantasma tapando su cara lastimeramente

-Abuela tu tienda está cerrada desde hace 10 años

-eso no significa que haya quebrado-repuso rápidamente la mujer flotando en dirección al techo ofendida desapareciendo después de traspasarlo Hestia puso sus ojos en blanco mientras tomaba asiento-nunca cambia

-por cierto Sirius ¿que te viene a traer a este lugar¿Viniste sólo?-preguntó Tonks mientras hacia aparecer otra silla para que Sirius se sentara cosa que él agradeció ya que se encontraba cansado

-yo vine a comprar un nueva varita con el profesor Snape-ambas mujeres no dijeron nada pero su silencio decía más que mil palabras, Sirius supuso que estarían un poco sorprendidas así como todo mundo lo hacía con respecto a el profesor Snape

-y-y¿él dónde está¿Por que no estaba contigo?-preguntó Tonks interesada

-bueno pasa que el elegir una nueva varita fue toda una odisea así que el se desesperó y salió por algunos asuntos personales, no me pregunten cuales-dijo pensando que le preguntarían eso-en fin en ese momento me dijo que lo esperara que volvería en dos horas por mí…-Sirius se levantó de golpe ya que supuso que ya había pasado la hora en que Snape iría por él-¡o cielos¡Me va a matar¿qué hora es?

-ehm ya pasa de la 1:30-respondió rápidamente Hestia-¿Qué pasa Sirius?

-ya pasa de la hora indicada, ahora mismo debe estar buscándome-al levantarse Tonks pudo verle más detalladamente por lo sucedido no se había dado cuenta en las condiciones en las que Sirius se encontraba

-¡Dios¿Sirius estás herido?

-¿qué?-preguntó Sirius mirándole sin entender

-tienes sangre en tu manga-señaló la joven hacia su brazo derecho el cual efectivamente estaba manchado de sangre, Sirius se sintió en una situación incomoda, no quería hablar sobre sus "problemitas" que había tenido hace rato

-ehm bueno…esto…yo…

-y tu labio también está partido-interrumpió la otra mujer la cual se levantó para ver más de cerca la herida

-no es nada…sólo es un pequeño corte…de un golpe que tuve al …caérseme encima un estante de varitas-mintió Sirius mientras las mujeres le veían incrédulas

-esto no lo hizo cierto profesor de pociones …¿o sí?-preguntó Tonks mordazmente a lo que Sirius en seguidamente lo negó

-¡CLARO QUE NO! El no sería capaz de eso-las dos le miraron asombradas-bueno quizás si, no lo se bien...pero definitivamente él no lo hizo, esto fue por el accidente de un estante que me cayó al probar con una varita

-Bien te creemos sólo es que…

-es raro que yo diga eso ya que Snape y yo nos odiabamos –cantillo sirius-si esa cancioncita ya me la sé, desde que volví me lo han repetido un cien numero de veces-dijo Sirius fastidiado

-ehm disculpa no quisimos molestarte...sólo que bueno…entiende que es raro para nosotros que hables de esa manera-se disculpó la joven torpemente mientras la otra asentía, Sirius se sintió culpable por la manera que les habló después de todo habían sido amables con él y le habían salvado, Sirius se hubiera disculpado de no haber sido por la interrupción de una puerta que golpeó fuertemente, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se avecinaban Tonks sacó su varita y Hestia hizo lo mismo una sombra negra se dejó ver en el umbral de la puerta del almacén

-¡Profesor Snape¿que hace aquí?-preguntó Hestia sorprendida-¿cómo pudo esquivar a los del Ministerio?

-el Ministerio se encuentra haciendo investigaciones en la esquina de la calle no fue difícil esquivarlos ya que hay una muchedumbre afuera tratando de ver cualquier cosa-Severus dirigió su mirada inmediatamente hacia Sirius este se dio cuenta que su mirada indicaba una sola cosa ¡Te voy a estrangular!-y en cuanto mi presencia…supuse que Black estaría cerca de aquí ya que hace hora y media había visto a la señorita Tonks rondar por ahí, y dado que la misteriosa neblina se dio cerca de este lugar, pues …aquí estoy buscando a un perro desobediente-finalizó Severus sin quitar la vista de Sirius

-ehm…disculpe profesor es que decidí ver unas cuantas tiendas alrededor para hacer tiempo en lo que regresaba y bueno-se puso nervioso ya que Severus no le quitaba la mirada de encima-después me perdí y...¡aquí estoy!-dijo Sirius remedando a Severus

-¿Sabes Black que te he estado buscando desde hace más de media hora? En lo que a mi concierne no me importaría perderte de mi vista, sin embargo yo le prometí a Albus que me encargaría de ti y por lo tanto eres mi responsabilidad.

-¿Por qué siempre se refieren a mi como si fuera un niño?-resongó Sirius mientras Severus hacía una mueca

-en lo personal yo más bien diría que me refiero a ti como a una niña-Sirius alzó sus cejas con sorpresa-una niña vanidosa, de poco cerebro y desobediente

-que original ¬¬-dijo Sirius de manera sarcástica mientras las dos mujeres les miraban preocupadas ya que pensaban que comenzarían una nueva disputa, Severus miró el labio de Sirius frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

-un estante cayó encima mío al usar una varita-Sirius decidió apegarse a su versión, definitivamente no tenía la menor intención de decir lo que en realidad pasó, por otro lado Severus alzó una ceja haciendo que Sirius se preocupara ya que eso era señal de que en la cabeza de Snape algo no cuadraba.

-Como sea es hora de volver-gruñó Snape mientras caminaba a una pared sacando su varita y pegando algunos puntos con esta, acto seguido una chimenea apareció

-¿ya se van tan pronto?-preguntó Tonks un poco torpe

-así es señorita Tonks a pesar de que es fin de semana, aun tenemos cosas importantes que hacer dentro de la escuela

-bien, si tienen varias ocupaciones, pues que se le va a hacer ¿no?

-bueno Sirius entonces si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde buscarme-dijo Hestia tocando el hombro de Sirius

-si gracias

-Vamos Romeo es hora de irnos-dijo Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios provocando que la mujer se pusiera roja como un jitomate, Sirius giró sus ojos y se encaminó a la chimenea junto a su preciado tutor-bien lo que debes decir es oficina de Dumbeldore, Severus tomó su mano para darle polvos flu provocando el nerviosismo de Sirius

-"¿Qué significa este cosquilleo en el estómago?"-se preguntó Sirius mientras se azoraba Tonks notó este raro comportamiento y supuso que se puso así por que le daba miedo viajar por la chimenea.

Esta vez Sirius fue el primero en pasar dijo las palabras y pronto fue absorbido haciendo que tuviera de nuevo esos mareos al ser jalado por la chimenea.

Bueno...ELO AQUÍ! XD uno más terminado

Fallen Fan: jeje pss de hecho el dragon que está tallado en la varita me lo imagino tipo Shen long jajaja del de Dragon ball :P

Y lo de las parejas...mmm puede que sea un Sirius /Snape...sin embargo las cosas a veces no son lo que aparentan ;)


	11. La Trampa y el Otro Sirius

**Capítulo 11"La trampa y el otro Sirius" **

-Vaya ya me estaban preocupando¿qué paso? Tardaron demasiado-Dumbeldore estaba enfrente de la chimenea ayudando a Sirius para que se levantara

-Nunca más…

-¿perdón?-preguntó Dumbeldore alzando sus cejas

-Nunca más, volveré a entrar a una chimenea cuando tenga una camisa blanca

Dumbeldore rió abiertamente y poco después apareció Snape con su cara típica de pocos amigos

-Disculpe la tardanza profesor pero al parecer el señorito Black no podía encontrar una varita adecuada-reprochó Severus sacudiendo el hollín de sus brazos

-¡momento no fue mi culpa!-resopló Sirius el cual también se sacudía Dumbeldore les miraba moviendo la cabeza negativamente pensando "nunca cambiarán"

-tal ves no…pero si fué tu culpa el que nos retrasáramos más tiempo

-¡p-pues yo tampoco tuve la culpa¡a mi me atacaron y eso no pude evitarlo!-al decirlo Dumbeldore rápidamente lo miró con preocupación ya que tenía su labio partido y sangre seca en la ropa

-pues no te hubieran atacado si te hubieras quedado en el lugar que te indiqué…-dijo tranquilamente Snape dando al asunto poca importancia

-¿hubo un ataque?-preguntó Dumbeldore-¿porque no me enteré de eso?

-básicamente no se supo bien que pasó Albus, hubo un hechizo de una intensa neblina, el Ministerio llegó ya cuando Black estuvo fuera del peligro, al parecer la señorita Tonks fue a su rescate-siguió Snape mientras el Director se dirigía a Sirius mirándole los labios-y como la tienda de sombreros de la señorita Jhones se hallaba cerca….pues ahí se refugiaron

-Gracias por el informe Severus-el director dejó de mirar a Sirius y se dirigió con paso tranquilo a su escritorio, Severus lo siguió y Sirius hizo lo mismo-¿alguna idea de quien fue el agresor?-preguntó sentándose en su sillón, y antes de que Severus respondiera Sirius habló

-de hecho Director…

-Vamos Sirius ya te lo dije dime por mi nombre Albus

-er…Albus-bufó Sirius y continuó-la mujer que me rescató la señorita… Tonks que ustedes dicen, ella dijo que al parecer pudo identificar a mi agresor…o más bien agresora-hizo una pausa como para dar suspenso al asunto-fue quien dicen me mató una tal Bella…Bella Actriz o algo asi

-Bellatrix-corrigió Snape entre dientes

-Si esa da igual!-replicó Sirius girando los ojos

-Vaya no me sorprende, después de saber que estás con vida debió haberla frustrado

-si eso dijo la chica-cantilló Sirius.

-¿por cierto Sirius….quien te magulló¿Acaso un hombre venía con tu atacante y te golpeó directamente?-preguntó Albus de manera curiosa provocando de nuevo nerviosismo en Sirius

-n-no claro que no que ocurrencias…-antes de que dijera algo Albus habló

-Severus prometiste no pelearte con Sirius-reprendió el director al Profesor de pociones de manera tranquila haciendo que Snape subiera de color por el enojo

-¿Qué¡yo no golpe a Black!-Albus le miró a los ojos un poco dudoso, Snape por otro lado pensó que Sirius aprovecharía este momento, sería perfecto para vengarse y chillar con su adorado Director acusándolo de que Severus abusaba de su autoridad, sin embargo Sirius dijo algo que a Snape le sorprendió dejándolo mudo

-Si me permites Albus, el Profesor Snape es un hombre muy …"profesional" y sabe cumplir sus promesas…claro según he visto en estos pocos días y obviamente el no me golpeó a pesar de su ehm…carácter es buena persona-Albus le miró arqueando una ceja obviamente también estaba un poco sorprendido-y bueno este golpe me lo hice ya cuando el profesor no estaba presente….cuando me cayó un estante encima-Mintió de nuevo tratando de verse seguro de lo que decía-el Profesor Snape no tuvo nada que ver como verá…y definitivamente si eso hubiera pasado creo que él también se hubiera llevado unos cuantos golpes…claro siempre y cuando él no me hubiera noqueado primero-dijo esto último maldiciendo al Gorilón que le había hecho esto, sentía ganas de verlo de nuevo y darle su merecido

-Bien, entonces Severus debo darte una disculpa por la acusación que te hice

-ehm…no hay problema Albus-contestó Severus un poco abrumado ya que obviamente la situación no se dio como él pensaba-"algo debe estar planeando"-concluyó Snape mirando sospechosamente a Black

-En todo caso Severus guía a nuestro amigo a la enfermería y que Poppy le atienda-Severus asintió con la cabeza e hizo una señal para que Sirius lo acompañara-no esperen-dijo Albus pensante antes de que se fueran-que cabeza la mía lo había olvidado Poppy salió a Hogsmade con los chicos para pasar a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba-pensó otro poco mirando divertidamente a sus acompañantes

-"o no ¿ahora que trama?"-se preguntó Severus conocía esa mirada definitivamente algo más le iba a pedir y se imaginaba que era

-En fin, entonces Severus por favor se tú el que lo cure-Snape dio un resoplido y afirmó con su cabeza, con otra señal hacia Sirius hizo que salieran de la oficina

-nada más eso me faltaba hacerla de tu nana-siseaba Snape a manera que Sirius le oyera-¿no querrás que te cambie también los pañales o si Black?

-no sería mala idea-dijo Sirius de manera Sarcástica pero muy….afeminado podría decirse

-últimamente Black hay que aceptarlo, te has comportado de una manera rara….y lo digo desde cualquier punto de vista que la palabra lo indica-admitió Severus mirando de reojo a Black el cual se había puesto rojo

-No se que querrás decir con eso, pero no se me hizo gracioso

-no lo dije para que lo fuera Black

-y volviendo a lo de la "nana" yo no tengo la culpa para empezar-dijo Sirius tratando de cambiar el tema-yo no se porque tanta delicadeza hacia mi persona, ya que como antes lo he dicho ya soy mayorcito y bien puedo valerme por mi mismo

-si ¿como lo hiciste allá¿En el callejón Diagon?

-bueno que sepa valerme por mi mismo no significa que sea inmune a los ataques-respondió Sirius de manera Obvia y Severus giró los ojos en son de fastidio

Después de eso hubo silencio entre los dos durante el camino, Severus caminaba de manera elegante sin mirar atrás con paso apresurado Sirius lo seguía preguntándose a donde iban ya que no era el camino para la enfermería, cuando quiso preguntar miró a Snape quedando de momento hipnotizado-"esos ojos-dijo para si Sirius-como me gustan"-de pronto sin parar de caminar quedó encismado en sus pensamientos recordando la vez que lo vio en el salón comedor, la manera que le había llamado la atención, y como se comportó cuando se lo presentaron-"este hombre tiene un carácter tan terrible que me agrada, debo se masoquista"-rió para sí y pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta sólo por que Severus también lo había hecho.

-¿Vas a entrar o quieres que te lleve cargando?-preguntó Snape a Sirius con algo de fastidio ya que estaba esperando que entrara desde hace poco, Sirius de pronto se sintió despertar de su sueño y miró alrededor, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había caído en cuenta en el lugar que se encontraban

-¿no acaso íbamos a la enfermería?-preguntó Sirius viendo que se encontraban en el despacho de Snape

-Prefiero usar mis pociones, Poppy se enoja cuando alguien entra a su Hospital¿y bien vas a entrar o no?

-si ya voy-cantillo Sirius buscando un lugar donde sentarse, por otro lado Severus buscaba entre su estante de pociones

-bien aquí está, yo no se para que quiere que te curen Black si tan sólo tienes un labio partido-dijo Severus mientras con una mano sostenía un frasquito verde y en la otra un tipo de algodón-¿o acaso tienes alguna otra herida?-preguntó arqueando la ceja

-no sólo es esto-contestó Sirius tímidamente

-eso pensé, Albus sólo crea una tormenta en un vaso de agua, bien no te haría daño el tener que esperar a Poppy, hasta puede que cuando llegue tu herida ya este bien cicatrizada….pero en fin-hizo una pausa indicándole a Sirius que se sentara en la silla de su escritorio-esto te va arder-le advirtió haciendo una fina sonrisa, de la botella salió un tipo de gotero del cual salieron 6 gotas hacia un pedazo de algodón-¿listo Black?

-Si cuando quiera-dio un respiro para tranquilizarse ya que Severus estaba algo cerca de él, Severus puso la cabeza de Sirius mirando hacia arriba y puso el algodón en su boca apretándole sólo un poco, pero eso no fue lo que a Sirius le dolió si no la medicina o poción que le estaba penetrando en la herida ; Sirius no pudo evitar el tomarse un poco de la poción ya que Severus le apretaba a manera de que le escurriera, hizo todo un esfuerzo para no gritar¿qué demonios le estaría poniendo que duele tanto?-se preguntó Sirius mientras sus manos temblaban aferrándose a sus pantalones, poco después el dolor empezó a desaparecer

-mmm ahora que lo pienso no te hubiera dolido tanto…o de hecho nada si hubiera utilizado lágrima de Fénix-dijo haciendo una sonrisa burlona, Sirius entonces dedujo que Severus lo había hecho a propósito-pero bueno como no soy medimago no se de esas cosas-Severus alzó los hombros de manera inocente mientras guardaba la botella en su anaquel

-Si se nota, creo que usted sufrió más que yo ¿no?-siseó Sirius tocándose el labio y notó que no había cicatrizado-¡ey! No sirvió

-me temo que si Black-hizo una pausa mirándolo de manera curiosa-¿ahora si vas a confesar la manera que te hiciste la herida?-Severus sonreía maliciosamente, algo se traía entre manos

-sí-Sirius quedó perplejo ya que él había pensado decir la palabra "no"

-Bien…escucho-Severus cruzó los brazos triunfante recargándose en la pared esperando respuesta, los ojos de Sirius se mostraban confusos y sin notarlo ya había empezado a hablar, le contó de las chicas que lo seguían mientras veía ropa, por suerte sólo había dicho que había visto ropa y no vestidos, le contó cuando tropezó con una de ellas y el problema que acarreó después llegando hasta el punto del golpe, Severus reía divertido como nunca se le había visto hasta unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, Sirius se sentía rojo de vergüenza

-¿Por qué le he dicho todo esto?-preguntó Sirius tapándose la cara con sus manos-Severus dio unas respiraciones entre cortadas y habiéndose calmado decidió contestarle

-porque jeje, ejem…tomaste una pequeña cantidad de una poción llamada versatem la cual te obliga a decir la verdad-Sirius destapó su cara lentamente dejando notar su preocupación

-¿por porque?

-por que sabía que estabas mintiendo Black, no me engañas, reconozco a leguas un golpe hecho por un puño, ciertamente no se que tan tonto me crees

-bien bien, felicidades ya descubrió la verdad, ahora ¿puede quitarme este embrujo?

-no se quitara ese "embrujo" como dices , en dos minutos más Black-Sirius por una parte respiró aliviado, por otra estaba preocupado por si Severus hiciera una pregunta que llevara lo llevara a decir algo que no deseaba que él supiera.

-Bien Black una pregunta más-Sirius apretó los ojos rezando que no dijera algo que le delatara-¿cómo es que volviste a la vida?-Sirius hizo lo posible por apretar los labios y dejar que el tiempo pasara, su mente se llenó de la voz de Severus y la de él mismo a manera de susurro que preguntaba ¿cómo¿cómo, su cabeza le había empezado a doler de modo mortal

-No, no puedo decirlo-dijo Sirius con dificultad

-¿Por qué no Black?

-Lo prometí….-Sirius sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza como si hubiera un combate con él mismo

-Vamos Black dilo si no te harás más daño-dijo Severus tranquilamente-tarde o temprano tienes que ceder-lágrimas de desesperación escurrían en las mejillas de Sirius, si decía algo delataría a los chicos, y así mismo-¿qué ocultas Black¿que vale la pena tanto dolor?-en la cabeza de Sirius se oían varias voces no sabía que escuchar, Severus le miraba un poco asustado algo no era normal, Sirius pareciera estar fuera de control se tiró de la silla cayendo arrodillado tomando su cabeza fuertemente, Severus creyó que de un momento a otro se empezaría a convulsionar, poco después cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente-¡no Black no me hagas esto!-dijo Severus espantado mientras enderezaba al hombre que había quedado boca abajo-Maldita sea Black responde si algo te pasa me enviarán a Azkaban-los ojos de Sirius estaban abiertos no pareciera que respirara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius se encontraba en medio de la nada todo era oscuridad hasta que dos imágenes se hiceron visibles ante sus ojos a la derecha había un velo que pareciera viejo y roto al otro lado había una casa maltrecha con señales de no acercarse, estas dos imágenes empezaron a dispersarse por en medio de ellas dejando todo de nuevo en la oscuridad

-¡Ayúdenme¡¡Saquéenme de aquí!-Sirius escuchó una voz entre las penumbras, una voz la cual le era muy familiar-¡Harry¡Remus¡¡Albus¡¡Alguien!-Sirius sintió que flotaba hacia la dirección de aquella voz mientras que a su alrededor veía gente con cara perdida, una apartada de la otra unas sollozaban otras pedían ayuda, Sirius les miraba compadeciéndolos; una mujer ya anciana corría de un lado a otro gritando

-¡no quiero estar sola¡¡Por favor¡¡Alguien ayúdeme¡¡Sáquenme de aquí!-Sirius quiso calmarla sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que seguía su camino hacia la voz que al principio le llamó la atención.

Sirius depués de flotar un rato se dio cuenta que nadie le miraba como si él fuera invisible, sin embargo toda esa gente gritaba el no querer estar sola, a lo que Sirius dedujo que ellos no se veían entre sí, de alguna manera él era el único que podía verlos ya que cada uno de esos personajes resplandecía en aquella oscuridad

-por favor…ayúdenme-dijo de nuevo la voz que había escuchado esta vez sollozando, finalmente lo vió y se encontraba sentando abrazando sus rodillas-¿estoy muerto¿O estoy vivo?-preguntó al espacio esperando que alguien le contestara-no es justo…yo ya cumplí mi pena en Azkaban, si algo malo hice en la vida yo ya lo pagué ¿oyeron?-dijo el hombre subiendo el tono de voz-¡YO YA PAGUÉ!-levantó el puño mirando hacia arriba pronto su vista se posó hacia la dirección de Sirius el cual estaba perplejo al mirar al ser que gritaba

-es-es…Sirius…soy yo…bueno no yo…pero..-la mente de Sirius no podía descifrar lo que pasaba, otra voz se escuchó susurrando el nombre de Sirius

-¿Sirius¿Sirius Black?- pronto el otro Sirius se puso de pie de manera titubeante

-¿quién eres¿acaso eres un juez para que pase al otro lado?-preguntó el otro Sirius guardando distancia

Sirius miró con más detalle al otro y pudo notar que llevaba las mismas ropas que el tuvo la vez que conoció a los chicos, Sirius trató de contestarle al otro sin embargo el sonido no salía de su voz, otra voz a manera de susurró contestó

-¿para pasar al otro lado¿Acaso estás muerto?-preguntó la voz a lo que el otro sin quitar la vista de Sirius dijo

-no lo sé, yo estaba peleando de repente una luz me empujo hasta aquí

-¿esa luz te mató?

-no lo sé…ya que rebotó en el espejo que llevaba en el pecho…-Sirius puso su mano en el pecho como si tratara de recordar algún otro detalle-después desperté aquí, en la nada

-Entonces Sirius Black te encuentras con vida, como todos los que aquí se encuentran

-¿los otros? He estado aquí mucho tiempo creo yo y no he visto ni escuchado a nadie más, tan sólo mi propio eco es el que me responde

-que no los veas ni escuches no significa que no estén aquí, todos ellos están atrapados como nosotros

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Sirius desesperanzado, en algún minuto creyó que ese ser podría ayudarle a salir-si estas aquí como yo¿Por qué puedes verme? Y yo a tí

-yo puedo verte y a toda la gente atrapada, porque a diferencia de ustedes yo entré aquí por un hechizo que yo hice, ustedes están aquí porque quedaron atrapados en esta dimensión tu puedes verme…por alguna otra razón que desconozco

-¿estoy en una dimensión entonces?-preguntó Sirius más para sí que para el otro ser-¿tu puedes sacarme? ayúdame a salir-rogó Sirius esperanzado si ese ser había echo un hechizo para entrar bien podría hacer otro para salir

-no puedo, sólo alguien del exterior puede sacarme abriendo de nuevo el portal, pero ya he perdido las esperanzas he estado mucho tiempo aquí

-¿cómo puedes saber la noción del tiempo en este lugar?

-porque te conozco Black y viéndote puedo decir que he estado aquí desde hace muchos años, por desgracia para nosotros el tiempo no existe en este lugar y estamos destinados a no descansar-Sirius quedó pensante como si hubiera algo que no cuadraba

-déjame ver tu rostro por favor, baja tu capucha para que te vea-el Sirius espectador no supo que pasó ya que el otro Sirius le miraba estupefacto sus ojos estaban casi desorbitados mientras caminaba hacia él mismo de manera afectuosa con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando se hubo acercado a él para abrazarle una luz roja salió de la nada succionando a ambos Sirius mientras una voz se escuchaba a su alrededor,

Esta noche

Y a ésta hora

Invoco al Poder Antiguo,

Resucita a Sirius Black,

Resucita el Poder oscuro

Poder Oscuro aparece

Los cielos sin ser visto surca,

Ven a nosotros, que te llamamos cerca,

Ven a nosotros y establécete aquí.

La sangre a la sangre,

El alma al alma

Te invoco a ti,

La sangre a la sangre,

Regresa aquí.

-varias veces oyó esa voz mientras era succionado con el Sirius que se había aferrado a él de pronto una luz azul se vislumbró ante sus ojos haciendo que ambos se separaran…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Vamos Black reacciona!-Severus estaba tratando de hacer que Sirius despertara llevaba casi 5 mintos sin respirar y Severus hacía hasta lo imposible para revivirlo finalmente desesperado al ver que ninguna de sus técnicas surtía efecto empezó a darle masaje al corazón para después cada determinado tiempo darle respiración de boca a boca

-¡si no reaccionas te juro que te mato!-Severus ya estaba desesperado con un gran sentimiento de impotencia, en el último respiro de boca a boca Severus sintió como Sirius reaccionaba ya que este de sopetón jaló aire entre asfixiado. De manera cortante y dificultosa empezó a respirar calmando a Severus que dio un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué-qué pasó..?-dijo Sirius recuperando su respiración mirando el techo confundido, sus ojos estaban aún perdidos

-te desmayaste y quedaste muerto prácticamente por unos 5 minutos-explicó Severus el cual estaba hincado a lado de Sirius, finalmente Sirius pudo divisar mejor mirando al profesor Snape con gratitud

-tu me ayudaste

-tuve que hacerlo Black para mi conveniencia-explicó Severus haciendo levitar a Sirius hasta un sofá que hizo aparecer-no por que yo haya querido que volvieras-dijo Severus más pálido de lo normal.

Aunque se hubiera llevado un susto por el acontecimiento y haya creído que por ello lo culparían para encerrarlo en Azkaban, realmente también se había preocupado por la persona de Black, y eso le asustaba, ya que eso significaba que estaba empezando agradarle

-aún así muchas Gracias-Sirius sonrió débilmente al Profesor de pociones el cual sólo respondió con una mueca

-no agradezcas Black ya que yo ocasione todo esto, de alguna manera-dijo Snape reprochándose internamente, ya que por primera vez algo le había salido mal al administrar una poción.

Sirius le seguía sonriendo se irguió un poco en el sofá tomando entre sus manos la mano de Severus ,(ya que se hallaba cerca), a modo de reconfortarlo, Severus por su parte se encrespó y no supo como reaccionar cuando Sirius le tomó, ciertamente la manera que le palmeaba la mano era reconfortante, le llenaba de calidez tal como…-Vamos Black no te pongas sentimental-dijo Severus aparentando enojo y arrebatando su mano de las de Black , sin embargo Sirius vió en su mirada un poco de tristeza

-si le hace sentir mejor creo que usted no tuvo la culpa-explicó Sirius haciendo que Severus le pusiera atención

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-ya antes como sabrá me había desmayado…-inicio Sirius pero Severus le interrumpió

-si pero no te habías quedado en estado de cadáver

-si bueno, pero el caso es que yo sentí lo mismo que la vez pasada-siguió Sirius haciendo una pausa por si el Profesor quería agregar algo y dado que no fue así continuó-verá esa vez sentí un gran dolor de cabeza no como el de ahora claro ya que esta vez fue más fuerte…especialmente cuando me preguntó de la manera que yo…bueno ya sabe-Snape le miró fijamente sin perder detalle de lo que decía

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste exactamente en ese momento?

-su voz se repetía en mi mente al igual que la mía, como si yo también quisiera una respuesta-supuso Sirius, por la visión que tuvo la cual fue realmente extraña

-pero tu reacción fue como que querías ocultar algo-añadió Snape mirándolo suspicaz

-si…pero debe haber algo más allá que no sé o más bien que no recuerde-siguió Sirius mientras jugueteaba con su barba pensativo.

Severus pensaba si sería prudente preguntarle sobre lo que ocultaba pero algo le decía que lo mejor era esperar, aunque una parte de él también se preguntaba-"¿desde cuando siento la necesidad de ser prudente con Black?debo estar enloqueciendo"-se dijo girándose hacia sus pociones

-ehm….¿que hace?-preguntó Sirius parándose del sofá preparado para huir del lugar si la situación lo ameritaba, a pesar de todo había perdido un poco de confianza en respecto a las pociones de Snape

-no te preocupes Black, sólo te daré una poción cicatrizadota-explicó Snape sacando un frasquito rojo

-no se moleste muchas gracias, mejor espero a que se cicatrice sola –dijo Sirius caminando lentamente a la puerta

-Oh! vamos Black no juegues, prometo no volver a hacerte una trampa de esas-dijo Snape con desdén mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Sirius

-estaría más tranquilo si me jurara no hacerme trampas de ningún tipo-proclamó Sirius cruzando sus brazos. Severus dio un resoplido y puso su mano derecha en el pecho y la otra la alzó a modo que parecía estar en un juzgado para decir la verdad

-Yo Severus Snape juro no volver a hacer algún truco sucio a Sirius Black, a menos que lo amerite-habló de manera aburrida poniendo los ojos en blanco, provocando que Sirius riera por su ocurrencia

-Bien supongo que eso tendrá que ser suficiente-declaró Black-ni hablar tendré que confiar de nuevo en usted

-¿a caso ya antes confiabas en mí?-preguntó Snape no muy convencido

-confío en usted desde que lo conocí-a Severus se le heló la sangre sintió como si una parte de su historia se repitiera, sin titubear más tiempo curó a Sirius y para la satisfacción de este la herida había sanado. Severus indicó a Sirius que se cambiara de ropa y que tomara una hora de descanso para así después aprovechar el tiempo en sus primeras prácticas con su varita, este asintió y salió del despacho no sin antes regresar y darle un último comentario a su profesor

-por cierto, a ver cuando me enseña primeros auxilios se ve que también es muy bueno en eso-bromeó Sirius y después salió del lugar dejando a un Severus tieso por su broma, había olvidado por completo la manera en que lo había revivido

-Dios mío, mis labios tuvieron contacto con los de Black!-rápidamente esa idea lo hizo sentirse enfermo limpiando sus labios con asco

Fallen Fan: jaja pues a ver si este capitulo de veras no te mata, al igual que otros no me convenció mucho creo, pero ya había hecho varias versiones así que ni hablar me quede con esta XD, y de nada me molestas de hecho es un placer que andes por este solitario lugar jajaj ;)...y bueno a ver si se entiende el capítulo :s, si no lo cambio! Jaja

Edysev:Hola gracias por pasar a leer jeje, que paciente , y bueno así es Sirius ya siente algo por él, pero que será lo que siente Severus y porque? Bueno a ver que pasa jaja

Byeces!


	12. Poción Fatal

**Capítulo 12"Poción Fatal" **

Tres semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin abriendo camino al frío invierno, al parecer Hogwarts estaba en una época muy tranquila, claro comparándolo con sus años anteriores.

Los juegos de Quiditch como siempre estaban de boca en boca de los chicos animando a sus equipos de casa, pronto sería el encuentro de Gryffindor y Slytherin poniendo tensas a las casas acrecentando la hostilidad entre ellas…cosa que ya era muy normal, sin embargo algo había cambiado para alivio de Dumbeldore …la relación de Sirius y Severus era diferente ya que se llevaban mejor desde aquel día en el que el Profesor de Pociones expresó preocupación por Sirius, claro Sirius bien sabía que su trato sólo era algo amistosa, a pesar de sus constantes peleas, las cuales Sirius no tomaba muy en serio y al parecer Severus tampoco. Por suerte para ambos ese secreto sólo quedó entre ellos, ni siquiera se supo del ataque de Sirius en el callejón Diagon.

En las clases ambos se la pasaban bien ahora que Sirius ya podía utilizar su magia, en menos de un mes Sirius había adelantado mucho, algunos encantamientos avanzados los realizaba con facilidad y de vez en cuando le era familiar el realizar una buena poción, gracias a esto avanzaban con rapidez.

Por otra parte había entablado nuevas amistades con algunos alumnos, que para desgracia de Sirius la mayor parte eran chicas que se la pasaban coqueteándole, hasta una chica de séptimo año de Huffelpuff se había atrevido a darle una nalgada a lo que Sirius le tuvo que responder con unas cuantas malas palabras, aún así pareciera que la chica no entendía las directas, así que Sirius se rindió y lo único que le quedó fue esquivarla, pensando que era mejor cuando le tenían miedo, hasta unos chicos de Sltytherin trataban de buscar problemas con él. Sirius siempre trató de mantener la calma e ignorarlos dado que Dumbeldore le había advertido que no tuviera problemas con los alumnos ya que de lo contrario, podrían acusarle de abuso de menores y bien podrían demandarlo y enviarlo a Azkaban, claro Albus sabía que esa era la intención de esos chicos especialmente porque eran los enemigos de Harry y este habiendo corroborado a el encarcelamiento de sus padres seguro querrían vengarse.

Por suerte sus tres pequeños amigos siempre estaban cuando les necesitaba, así que ellos se encargaban personalmente en defenderle, Sirius en lo personal se sentía incómodo por estas situaciones, pero estando atado de manos no podría esperar algo más. Hermione siempre trataba de tranquilizarlo ya que conociendo su carácter sabía que nada bueno podría salir.

Sirius y Hermione se habían entendido muy bien, más aún cuando precisaba asesoramiento extra, generalmente se reunían en la biblioteca y se la pasaban horas haciendo tareas e investigaciones, o leyendo algún libro para adelantar, Hermione se sentía felíz por tener al fin un compañero de estudios, aunque más aún le sorprendía que a pesar de su falta de memoria ya pudiera alcanzar su nivel …al menos en teoría, se notaba que había leído mucho, o recordado bastante bien sus antiguas lecciones, dejando sospechas en Hermione sobre si ya habría recordado algo sobre su vida pasada, ya que si recordaba lecciones pasadas bien podría recordar otras cosas. Por otro lado Ron se preguntaba si en realidad el hechizo había sido para crear un clon de Hermione, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como su amiga, Harry también se preguntaba lo mismo sin embargo dentro de él acrecentaban los celos hacía su amiga, ya que Sirius pasaba más tiempo con ella que con él, dejándolo un poco melancólico recordando al viejo Sirius, cada día sus esperanzas para recuperarlo iban decreciendo.

Sirius estaba por su parte angustiado ya que pronto sería el día de plazo para que Snape dejara de ser su tutor, preguntándose si habría forma de convencer a Dumbeldore para cambiar su decisión al respecto.

Finalmente el día llegó y algo pasó que cambió la vida cotidiana en Hogwarts.

Sirius se encontraban en el salón de siempre practicando unos encantamientos estaba sólo, esperando la llegada de su Profesor para iniciar la clase, estaba un poco preocupado ya que generalmente no llegaba tarde.

-PUM!-la puerta del salón se abrió haciendo que Sirius se espantara, sin embargo más le asustó el ver a su profesor vestido con unos pantalones prácticamente ajustados de color negro y una camisa blanca de manga corta sin cuello, que también estaba ajustada dejando que se marcaran sus bien formados músculos del pecho. Estaba en posición como de un tigre tratando de atrapar a su presa, Sirius le empezó a latir su corazón a mil por hora por una parte estaba sorprendido y por otra embelezado por ver a su querido profesor vestido de esa manera.

-Hola espero no haberte asustado-dijo Severus caminando hacia Sirius de manera elegante y con mirada seductora, Sirius tragó saliva dejando caer su varita involuntariamente, sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor, sintió como si la sangre hubiera subido a su cabeza

-n-no, sólo me sorprendió eso es todo-torpemente se agachó a recoger su varita, después al irse irguiendo se topó con el deslumbrante cuerpo de Snape. Estaban a escasos centímetros cerca y Sirius sintió como si su corazón fuera a saltar en cualquier momento, de nuevo tragó saliva respirando ligeramente agitado

-¿Qué te pasa Black¿Acaso te doy miedo?-preguntó Severus a modo de susurro

-si, me da miedo-empezó Sirius mirando a los ojos a Snape-me da miedo sentir lo que siento por usted.

-¿y que sientes?-preguntó Severus pasando la mano suavemente por el pecho de Sirius

-siento, amor…yo lo amo…-ante tal declaración Severus sonrió plácidamente acariciándole después la mejilla

-Yo también….Sirius…yo te amo-Sirius sintió gran alegría por ser correspondido y más porque ahora no le llamaba por su apellido, inmediatamente ambos empezaron a besarse con gran pasión, Sirius había enroscado sus brazos en el cuello de Severus mientras el otro le abrazaba masajeándole la espalda, después Severus separó sus labios besándole el cuello subiendo hasta su oído como para susurrarle algo, Sirius ladeó su cabeza para oírlo y entonces el le dijo…

-LEVÁNTATEEEEEEEE HOLGAZÁAAAN!-Sirius se levantó de golpe como si hubiera escuchado una explosión, después notó que estaba abrazado de su reloj despertador el cual seguía gritando como loco-LEVANTATEEEE Y NO ME BABEEEEEES!-. Frustrado lo puso de mala gana en su mesita adjunta apagándolo de un golpe.

-¡Estúpido reloj¡Es la tercera vez en esta semana que me hace esto!-enojado fue a darse una ducha de agua fría ya que aprendió desde la primera vez sobre las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo con esos sueños-bien este sueño definitivamente no irá a parar al pergamino-Sirius desde la última visión que había tenido decidió que debía apuntar en un pergamino lo que soñaba despierto y dormido, sin embargo no había tenido más visiones como los primeros días, así que su pergamino no había avanzado en lo más mínimo.

(N/A¿ no esperaban que esto cambiara la vida cotidiana en Hogwarts...¿o sí?XD)

Como cada mañana se acicaló temprano para desayunar con sus jóvenes amigos esperando que no regresara aquella persona que se volvería en su nuevo tutor. Al llegar notó que todos los chicos armaban un gran barullo leyendo los periódicos.

-¿qué pasa¿Saldrán de nuevo a Hogsmade?-preguntó Sirius sentándose junto a Ron el cual se veía un poco pálido mirando a Hermione que leía en voz alta a sus amigos

-shhh, ahora te decimos sólo deja que termine-calló Ron a Sirius este se acercó un poco para ver el periódico y pudo ver varias fotografías

-…Azkaban deja de ser la prisión de más alta seguridad en toda Inglaterra, habiendo escapado de nuevo los mortífagos más sanguinarios de todos los tiempos. Se cree que la fuga pudo ser posible gracias a los dementotes quienes han abandonado sus posiciones en Azkaban para reunirse seguramente con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. -…"Esto claro a aumentado la preocupación en el ministerio haciendo tomar medidas drásticas, se hará todo lo que esté a la mano para que nuestra gente esté a salvo",-afirmó Cornelius Fudge el primer Ministro de Magia, tratando de dar esperanzas al mundo mágico.

Hasta aquí la chica dejó de leer siendo que mucho antes y después de esto había más información.

-Después leeré lo demás-pensó Sirius ya que al llegar tarde se perdió el principio, sin embargo al parecer Hermione ya había leído el clímax del asunto

-Bueno supongo que esto es lo principal lo demás sólo habla sobre medidas y prevenciones que la gente debe tomar.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando escaparían ciertamente ya se habían tardado-dijo Harry alzando los hombros mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso

-si-resopló Ron-pero para mí que fue demasiado pronto -Sirius tomó el periódico y vio con más detalle las fotografías

-Lucius Malfoy…este es el padre de Draco ¿no?

-si, todas esas personas son de las que te hablamos Sirius-contestó Harry dando un resoplido de preocupación, tocando su frente como si la cabeza le doliera.

-¿todos escaparon?-preguntó Sirius incrédulo los chicos asintieron y este sólo movió la cabeza negativamente-no es posible vaya que la vigilancia está muy mal-poco después de decir esto Harry se desplomó en el piso.

-¡HARRY!-gritaron sus amigos hubo un nuevo barullo alrededor de él y algunos profesores se acercaron corriendo

-¡Qué le pasa?-preguntó el Profesor Flitwick haciendo a un lado a los alumnos que se habían formado alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Harry.

-¡a un lado!-gritó un hombre que acababa de llegar haciendo levitar rápidamente a Harry el cual se lo llevó presuroso hacia la enfermería.

-¿qu-que le pasó?-preguntó Sirius aún confundido por lo sucedido, Hermione parecía no poder responder y Ron temblaba como maraca

-Dios mío por favor que no sea…-empezó Ron corriendo hacia la enfermería seguido de Hermione y otros chicos, Sirius sin saber aún lo que pasaba les siguió, al llegar la enfermería estaba cerrada quedando todos los visitantes de pie esperando que su amigo estuviera bien, minutos después salió un hombre que tendría mas o menos la edad de Sirius se veía pálido y cansado, su cabello era castaño mezclado con unas cuantas canas , sus ojos eran color miel y viéndolo más detallado en su rostro se podría ver unas cicatrices.

-Profesor Lupin ¿cómo está Harry?-preguntó sollozante Ginny

-Estará bien ya respondió hace poco, sólo fue un desmayo, ahora chicos por favor regresen al comedor ahora, Harry necesita descansar-aún no muy convencidos de irse tuvieron que hacerlo quedando únicamente Sirius, el cual miraba curioso al desconocido, este le miraba de igual manera dejando caer unas lágrimas silenciosas, sin decir nada este se abalanzó hacia él con un abrazo fraternal-era cierto…yo no podía creerlo hasta ahora que estás aquí-se separó de Sirius mirándole a los ojos notando que este le miraba como si no lo conociera-ahora recuerdo Dumbeldore me dijo que habías perdido la memoria-dijo sin quitarle la mirada encima, se veía muy animado-pero no importa yo te ayudaré a recordar.

-ehm…supongo que tu suplirás al profesor Snape-dijo Sirius sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación de incomodidad¿cuántas veces tendría que ver gente ilusionada por su presencia?.

-sólo en algunas cosas amigo, Dumbeldore insistió que nos repartiéramos las clases, para que así el trabajo no se nos hiciera muy pesado-Sirius suspiró aliviado, tal ves ya no le vería tan seguido como otras veces, pero era mejor eso a nada-en fin supongo que primero me tendré que presentar de nuevo, mi nombre es Remus Lupin y daré Defensa contra las artes oscuras a los alumnos

-si, si recuerdo que te mencionaron en mi primer día de estancia-aseveró Sirius-la profesora Sinistra fue tu suplente todo este tiempo ¿no?

-si así es-asintió Remus mirando a Sirius aún incrédulo, Sirius se preguntaba si hace poco se habría enterado

-ehm…por cierto¿cómo está Harry¿que le pasó?-la cara de Remus se formó seria y preocupada, Sirius supuso que no sólo había sido un simple desmayo

-al desmayarse, tuvo contacto con Voldemort, este le llamaba invitándolo a que se uniera a su lado

-o no…-expresó Sirius inquieto- ¿y el como respondió?

-él no aceptó, y por ello…-dio un respiro entrecortado, algo más desagradable veía venir-y por ello…mató a uno de sus ex -mortífagos llamado Igor Karkarov, para Harry fue una impresión muy fuerte, ahora está hablando con Dumbeldore, para que reinicie sus clases de Oclumancia-Sirius movía sus ojos tratando de recordar lo que significaba ese hechizo

-algo leí de eso…la habilidad de la Oclumancia permite a una persona bloquear los esfuerzos de un Legeremancia para revisar sus pensamientos y memorias-Remus alzó sus cejas un poco sorprendido¿tanto había avanzado con Snape?

-me da gusto ver que has avanzado más de lo que creí

-Sólo de la manera académica te diré-dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca, Remus puso una mano en su hombro como para animarle

-No te preocupes ya recordarás-Sirius le brindó una sonrisa más que nada para no desanimarlo, ya que en lo que le concernía a Sirius no deseaba recordar sólo quería seguir con esta nueva vida. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al Director que se notaba al igual que los demás preocupado, ambos fijaron su mirada en el Director esperando que les dijera algo.

-ahora está durmiendo, Poppy le dio una poción para que no soñara, al parecer Karkarov murió de manera muy dolorosa Harry se siente culpable por no haber podido ayudar, pero sobretodo por haberlo disfrutado, claro estando en el cuerpo de Voldemort-Albus hizo una pausa tensa pensando en la forma que podría ayudarle-por cierto, Remus te encargarás de darle clases de Oclumencia a Harry-agregó el director y Remus sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius por su parte sentía la necesidad de ayudar en algo para no sentirse inútil, pero al desconocer muchas cosas no podría hacerlo, lo único que podría hacer era apoyar de manera moral, claro esto no le hacía sentir mejor pero era lo principal que podría hacer por el momento.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de varias horas Harry despertó para después reunirse con sus amigos y contarles sobre lo sucedido, claro Sirius les había comentado algo sin embargo la versión original era más terrible de cómo se les había dicho.

**Flash Back **

-…no es posible vaya que la vigilancia está muy mal-dijo Sirius mientas Harry sentía que su cicatriz ardía con fervor provocando que todo a su alrededor girara para que después todo se volviera oscuro

-Hola Harry Bienvenido-Harry sintió como si fuera él el que hablara, su cabeza le dolía pero por otro lado sentía una sed de odio y de satisfacción a la vez.

-Voldemort-pensó Harry tratando de recurrir a sus clases de Oclumencia

-Vamos Harry no podrás escapar tan fácil de mí-varias luces se prendieron alrededor de él quedando a la vista varios hombres encapuchados, y al frente un hombre amordazado en una silla llorando desesperadamente

-Karkarov!-pensó Harry al reconocer a aquel ser

-¿reconoces a nuestro amigo Harry, yo si…es una maldita alimaña traidora y cobarde-siseó mirando con repugnancia al ser que no paraba de llorar pronto sacó su varita enviándole un hechizo para desatarlo

-¡porfavor¡¡Perdóneme mi señor! Per…-chilló el hombre antes de que fuera atacado por un Crucio que Voldemort le había mandado, Harry al estar en el mismo lugar que él sintió gran satisfacción en ver como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor suplicando piedad por parte de su Señor

-No, no Basta-se negaba Harry sobre lo que sentía tratando de separar su mente de la de Voldemort

-¿qué pasa Harry no soportas ver como se retuerce una insignificante lombriz?-pronto el ataque hacia Karkarov se detuvo dejándolo en el suelo jadeante-te haré una última propuesta Harry, la cual se que no podrás rechazar …ahora eres mayor y puedes entender mejor que lado es el ganador-Harry hacía lo posible por recordar la Oclummencia no iba a dejar que Voldemort se saliera con la suya, claramente quería chantajearlo para que se uniera a él a cambio de la vida de Karkarov, Harry con pesar tuvo que anteponer su razón.

-Así…es lo sé….y por eso no me he unido a ti…y nunca lo haré-siseó Harry dejando que estas palabras escaparan de la boca de Voldemort quedando este sorprendido.

-como quieras…-gruñó Voldemort acercándose a Karkarov peligrosamente sacando una botella

-¡NO¡¡MI SEÑOR¡¡PORFAVOR!-gritaba el hombre frenético tratando de huir, pero unos mortífagos lo sostuvieron quedando a merced del tenebroso

-Esta poción es de mis favoritas ¿sabes? Quema lentamente al ser que la ingiere provocándole una muerte lenta y con gran dolor…-Voldemort rió macabramente crispando a sus mortífagos-claro eso no es lo mejor…lo mejor viene cuando lo único que queda es su repugnante esqueleto el cual se convierte en un fiel súbdito–Volemort rió al igual que sus Mortífagos-…por cierto …sólo te recomiendo…Harry…que cuides a tus amigos…ya que esto podría pasarle a cualquiera de ellos…-dicho esto le administró la poción de manera oral, haciendo que la víctima gimiera de manera lastimera, después los mortífagos lo soltaron dejando que cayera hincado en el piso, Harry no deseaba ver lo que pasaría sin embargo el deseo de Voldemort era más fuerte, Harry se sintió regocijado cuando Karkarov se empezaba a revolcar en el piso, llorando desesperado.

Harry se sorprendió al ver como se rasguñaba la cara mientras se convulsionaba y sacaba espuma por su boca, de sus brazos empezaba a salir humo al igual que de su cabeza, tal y como si se estuviera evaporando, pronto su ropa empezaba a ser carcomida al igual que su piel, dejándolo en carne viva, lo más sorprendente es que el cuerpo seguía con vida, arrastrándose lastimeramente hacia los pies de Voldemort rogando piedad, este rió dándole una patada en la cara y Harry sintió como si él mismo estuviera riendo por la desgracia de aquel ser.

De nuevo hubo humo en su cuerpo y este gritaba aún más fuerte sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados, su cabello empezaba a quemarse, se revolcaba en su propio charco de sangre gimiendo gritando que parara, finalmente su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer poco a poco quedando tan sólo los huesos de la víctima los cuales aún se movían parándose con dificultad.

Habiendo terminado la diversión de los mortífagos Harry despertó con un grito desesperado dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Hermione y Ron miraban a Harry con horror no podían creer que aquel hombre que habían conocido como el Director de Durmstrang terminara de manera tan fatal.

-Esa…-Hermione carraspeó su garganta para seguir hablando-esa poción que dices Harry¿no dijo como se llamaba?-Harry negó pesadamente con su cabeza

-¿y para que quieres saberlo, sólo basta con saber que es terroríficamente fatal-argumentó Ron con voz temblorosa

-Ron es necesario, para saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, si alguno de nosotros estuviéramos en peligro sería bueno tener algo para contraatacar-Harry tenía la mirada perdida ahora daba en cuenta que Voldemort había amenazado a toda persona que él conocía, y quería.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo, tal ves el profesor Lupin sepa algo-Hermione y Ron asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron a su despacho

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?-Remus se encontraba efectivamente en su despacho pero no se encontraba sólo

-¿Harry te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sirius que miraba a Harry con calidez, cosa que extraño mucho a Harry.

-Si estoy mejor, ehm…no es que me moleste ¿verdad, pero dime ¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Curioso Harry

-Estaba hablando con el Profesor Lupin sobre las clases que me impartirá…

-Por favor Sirius eres mi amigo no un alumno más, llámame Remus-interrumpió Lupin cruzando los brazos divertido

-bien bien, Remus, en fin por eso estoy aquí, pero si quieren me retiro-dijo levantándose de su asiento

-no, no es necesario-dijo Harry mientras él y sus amigos se colocaban alrededor del escritorio de Remus

-Profesor Lupin, tenemos que preguntarle algo-empezó Hermione haciendo que el profesor Lupin pusiera su atención en ella-es sobre lo que Harry, vió…

-¿si¿Que desean saber de eso?-preguntó Remus arqueando una ceja

-la poción… que le administró Voldemort-dijo Hermione con dificultad-¿que era¿ cómo se llama la poción que usó?

-¿para que quieren…-interrumpió Lupin pero Hermione se le adelantó en contestar

-quisiéramos saber si hay forma de contraatacarlo, un tipo de…no se antídoto, un remedio algo!-Remus se rascó la barbilla moviendo su cabeza negativamente

-Lo siento chicos, no sabría decirles, esa poción la verdad no me es familiar, Albus cree que esa poción la inventó él hace años

-¿y por que cree eso?-perguntó Ron sacando sus ojos como un sapo

-cuando Harry nos dijo de la manera que…Karkarov murió…inmediatamente se puso a investigar sobre el asunto, pero aparentemente no hay nada sobre eso, de hecho cuando Snape regresó…

-¿regresó¿De donde¿se había ido?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido, no le había dicho nada si saldría .

-pues…-Remus no estaba seguro de continuar pero al parecer los tres chicos bien sabían a lo que iba eso

-¿Snape estuvo ahí cierto?-preguntó Harry a Lupin sin quitarle la mirada , este prefirió que lo mejor era ser sincero con él .

-Así es Harry, Snape estaba en el momento que todo ocurrió-Sirius miraba sin entender la situación

-n-no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver el profesor Snape en esto?

-Pasa que Snape es un espía de la orden de fénix-por suerte Sirius sabía lo que era la Orden del Fénix, Snape ya le había comentado sobre eso

-Entonces ¿Snape se hace pasar por Mortífago?

-es un mortífago-corrigió Harry secamente

-Harry!-reprendió Hermione a su amigo

-¡es verdad¡Es un traidor! Yo aún no entiendo como es que el Director confía en él-aseguró Ron recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Hermione y de Sirius

-chicos el Director debe tener sus razones y si él cree en el…-corroboró Lupin alzándose de hombros

-¿y tú crees en él?-preguntó Harry a Lupin ya que no lo veía muy convencido

-Miren se que Snape, no llega a ser muy agradable con las personas, pero a pesar de todo es de nuestro equipo, y a ayudado muchas veces a la orden

-como sea, aún no me la creo que el-innombrable allá perdonado su vida, mira sólo lo que ocurrió con Karkarov-Insistió Ron cruzándose de brazos molesto

-Voldemort sólo le perdonó la vida si le hacía de espía en nuestro bando-cuando Lupin dijo esto los chicos quedaron estupefactos-claro que lo hace o hacía con la vigilancia de Lucius Malfoy ya que al parecer Lucius fue el que convenció a Voldemort que Severus era aún confiable

-¿y por que haría eso¿a cambio de que?-preguntó Hermione incrédula ante tal declaración

-Snape y Lucius siempre han sido amigos desde que recuerdo, además que Snape es en realidad indispensable estando cerca de nosotros y los alumnos…, simplemente Lucius manipuló la situación para ayudarle.

-¿de los alumnos?-preguntó Hermione deduciendo lo que ello significaba, pero Harry se le adelantó

-¿Entonces Snape está aquí para convencer a algunos alumnos para que se unan a Voldemort?

-Si esa podría ser una forma de decirlo-dijo Lupin intranquilo, ciertamente esta situación no le gustaba menos que a los chicos,

-¿cómo es posible que Dumbeldore permita eso?-preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a sus oidos, Remus sólo se inmutó en alzar los hombros

-ehm…bueno creo que nos salimos mucho del tema…entonces decías que Snape estaba ahí?- reiteró Hermione para seguir con el tema principal.

-O cierto, bien el caso es que cuando regresó Snape le contó a Dumbeldore sobre lo sucedido…lo único que Dumbeldore me comentó fue que esa poción la había elaborado con la ayuda de uno de sus mortífagos hace años, tal ves un año antes de su caída.

-Entonces Snape no sabe de que se trata esa poción-replicó Ron desanimado

-por desgracia no…-Remus se veía decaído al igual que los chicos, Sirius más que desanimado estaba preocupado

-pobre Severus, debe ser duro para él tener que hacerle de doble espía…espero esté bien…-se dijo Sirius esperando no tener que dudar sobre la fidelidad de Snape. No podía culparlo, no sabía por que, pero de alguna manera lo comprendía.

Fallen Fan: Como va la vida chica! Y pssss ehm creo que vas por la idea jaja espero te guste este cap ciertamente creo de mal a peor jaja, pero en fin esa decisión la tienen ustedes jejeje, ahora hay un nuevo problema y Harry a tenido una visión...que daño causará esta poción, al final del fic se me hace lo pongo en misterio jaja no soy buena para poner género como ves?..en fin Gracias por seguir aquí jee ahí nos vamos leyendo!

Clood:Hola! Jeje asi que te fuiste de corrido? Vaya que perseverate jje hay quienes sólo llegan al segundo se cansan y ya no jaaj (ejem a quien se parece ..)shh, no se ¬¬ calla!---ejem decía...de todos modos que bueno que te gusto D, a ver que te parece este cap, el cual ahora creo que es importante ponerlo...sin embargo no se ya vere si lo cambio..por mayoría de votos jaja...Así que creiste que era Lily?...mmm...no es mala idea :p, jaja pero...lo mejor es decir que ¡quien sabe! Jaja. Y bueno slash slash...mmm psss ejem ...es mejor que se queden con la duda :P, Ahora por cierto si te gusta el Sllash, no se si allas buscado en slasheaven ahí hay varios de esos (¿no por eso será Slash-Heaven ¿¬¬) ehm si ...en fin Ahí nos vemos espero verte pronto.

barbiblack :Holas Gracias por tu apoyo jeje hace tiempo no te veia ;P jeje y bueno...de nuevo con lo del flash.. que pena pero no se si sea prudente decirlo :P jaja si no se pierde cierto toque :P...(bah! Ni siquiera sabes como ba! A terminar ¬¬) shhhh calla ¬¬ no tenías que decirlo...en fin ahí nos vidrios Wapa!

Chibi Kinomoto Sakura: hello! Gracias por leer mi fic, y bueno aquí ando continuando jeje, creo que lo chistoso esta por acabar jaja, cada día para los personajes se iran tornando más difícil jeje (si claro ¬¬ para empezar ...ya tienes idea de lo que harás en el próximo cap?)...ehmm shhh que molesta ¬¬...eeee decia...que...bueno es todo jaja espero verte pronto por aquí chicuela

bueno es todo jaa espero les guste el cap...sinceramente no me convencí mucho yo...pero como siempre tuve que echar una moneda al aire, ya que tuve que descartar varias cosas y repetir y repetir...¬¬ ya saben cosas asi jaja

Byeces y besos!


	13. Esperanzas perdidas

**Capítulo 13 "Esperanzas perdidas" **

-¿Aún crees que Severus es buena persona?-preguntó Harry de manera mordaz mientras se dirigía a la sala común con Sirius y sus amigos

-si aún lo creo-contestó Sirius indignado

-¡Vamos¡No seas necio¡Abre los ojos¡Snape es un mortífago que está engañando a Dumbeldore con su falsa fidelidad!-gruñó Harry mientras Ron y Hermione se hacían a un lado, esto no iba para algo bueno

-Harry baja la voz, no es para tanto-dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo…de a lejitos

-¿No es para tanto? Snape está en Hogwarts para reclutar más Mortífagos y aparte conseguir información para Voldemort y ¡nadie hace nada al respecto!-Harry se sentía frustrado por la situación, Sirius sólo le miraba de reojo enfadado no sentía deseos de escucharle, sin embargo algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

-Por favor¿me vas a decir que tú un chico de apenas 16 años a averiguado que Snape es un espía desfavorable y que nadie más se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera Dumbeldore que tiene más años de conocerlo?

-pues este "chico de 16 años"-cantillo Harry molesto-ha descubierto muchas cosas junto con otros Chicos de su misma edad-dijo refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione-…cosas que nadie había podido encontrar ni en 1000 años-claro esta vez ponía como ejemplo la cámara de los secretos

- Wow¿no, en serio¿Ahora supongo querrás un premio no?-cantillo Sirius burlonamente exagerando sus gestos de sorpresa, esto claro enfadó aún más a Harry deteniéndose para tratar de darle un golpe en la cara, Ron y Hermione trataron de detenerlo pero no pudieron, por suerte Sirius pudo esquivar el golpe sacando su varita y apuntándole diciendo.

-Locomotor Mortis!-de pronto las piernas de Harry se unieron dejándolo caer, Sirius se acercó haciendo una media sonrisa mientras Harry hacía lo posible por ponerse de pie

-¿por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Ron ayudando a su amigo

-el lo pedía a gritos-dijo Sirius con extraño resplandor en la mirada mientras Hermione retiraba el hechizo, pero en vez de mejorar la situación parecía empeorar

-así que quieres duelo ¿eh¡anda¡Vamos!-retó Harry sacando su varita a Sirius el cual parecía tranquilo

-¡oigan basta¡No se peleen por estupideces!-Reprendió Hermione a sus amigos tratando de mejorar la situación-lo mejor será que hablemos tranquilos y…

-si tienes razón Hermione-dijo Harry sin dejar su posición-no es de caballeros maltratar a las damas-dijo Harry venenosamente Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron al escuchar a su amigo hablar de esa manera

-lo mismo digo-siseó Sirius alzando su varita-anda bebé ¿acaso te doy miedo?

-¿tu darme miedo¡JA¡Porfavor¡Ni siquiera estás a mi nivel!-se burló Harry sin bajar la guardia

-¿Eres muy pedante¿sabías? te pareces a tu padre-Sirius no se dio cuenta de lo que decía sin embargo los tres chicos si, quedando estupefactos, Harry poco a poco fue bajando la guardia mirándolo fijamente

-¿mi padre¿Recuerdas a mi padre?-preguntó Harry con ansiedad, Sirius le miraba sin entender

-¿de que hablas, yo no conozco a tu padre-gruñó arqueando la ceja

-¿entonces por que dijiste que me parecía a mi padre?-dijo Harry casi exigiéndole para que le respondiera

-yo nunca dije de eso-gruñó Sirius tratando de analizar sus propias palabras ¿en realidad lo había dicho?

-Sirius tranquilízate y respira hondo, por favor recuerda lo que le dijiste a Harry antes de que él te preguntara sobre su padre-insistió Hermione, tal ves si le insistían, Sirius podría recordar, y si recuerda al padre de Harry significa que en realidad era Sirius.

Sirius se calmó haciendo memoria, pero al parecer no lo recordaba

-¿en realidad…lo dije?-los chicos asintieron ansiosos-no recuerdo…supongo lo dije inconscientemente ya que el profesor Snape siempre dice lo mismo-Harry puso sus ojos en blanco haciendo un bufido

-y a darle de nuevo con Snape-dicho esto se retiró siguiendo su camino

-Sirius ¿estás seguro que no lo dijiste por que estás recordando al papá de Harry…a James Potter?-repitió Ron y Sirius le miró fastidiado como diciendo ¡ya basta!-bueno, Ya no preguntaré de nuevo, será mejor que alcancemos a Harry-dijo Ron invitando a su amiga

-si tienes razón, bueno Sirius será mejor que nos veamos luego-se despidió la chica rápidamente corriendo por los pasillos con Ron para alcanzar a su amigo

-¡hombres!-dijo Sirius girando sus ojos desviándose a sus habitaciones

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Harry!-gritaban sus amigos para que los esperara, Harry se detuvo de golpe mirando al suelo

-ese no es Sirius-decía mientras apretaba su varita-Sirius jamás pensaría hacer amistades con Snape, Sirius jamás se comportaría de esa manera, Sirius…-lágrimas silenciosas escurrían de sus mejillas, Ron y Hermione trataron de consolarlo con un abrazo grupal.

-Harry no pierdas las esperanzas, si él dijo algo sobre tu padre…-inició Hermione como para dar ánimo pero al parecer Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo animaran.

-Él dijo lo que ha escuchado de Snape, prácticamente se ha vuelto su discípulo-Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados, esperaban que su amigo lo tomara de mejor manera antes de que se dejase caer por la depresión, quedando a merced de Voldemort-los odio….odio a ambos…a Snape y a ese tipo que aparenta ser Sirius-dijo el chico con reproche en su voz limpiando sus lágrimas para luego entrar a su sala común.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Buenas noches Remus-saludó Albus –te esperaba.

-Buenas noches Director¿Qué sucede?

-Quería hablarte sobre Sirius-señaló el Director y Remus le miró intrigado-pero antes¿una taza de chocolate?

-Si por favor-el director sirvió cuidadosamente dos tazas de un delicioso y espumoso chocolate el cual a Lupin le brillaron los ojos al verlo y beberlo-delicioso como siempre Albus

-Gracias, se cuanto te encanta el chocolate-ambos rieron y el director prosiguió-bien no sé cómo empezar, supongo que primero te preguntaré ¿qué tal viste a Sirius?

-Muy diferente si a eso te refieres-señaló Remus—pero supongo es normal ya que bueno…no recuerda nada.

-así es Remus tal vez sea eso…sin embargo, Sirius no sólo ha perdido su memoria si no su personalidad, y eso me preocupa gravemente¿más chocolate?-preguntó Albus al notar como su amigo había terminado rápidamente su taza.

-si usted inciste-dijo Remus casualmente dando otro sorbo a su taza-se a lo que se refiere, hasta creo a cambiado sus amistades¿ha notado cómo defiende a Snape?

-de hecho, mi querido amigo, creo que no sólo ha cambiado sus amistades…-dijo el Director con cara pícara.

-¿qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó el licántropo

-quiero decir que nuestro amigo ve a nuestro Severus como algo más, no sólo como amigo-Remus quedó perplejo ante tal declaración

-pe-pero a Sirius nunca le han…pues…gustado los hombres

-Nunca se es demasiado viejo para cambiar-agregó Albus, Remus quedó pensante tal ves tratando de asimilar la situación, de hecho algo así había cruzado por su mente en la charla que hubo hace rato, pero su mente inmediatamente descartó tal hecho.

-¿qué dice Severus al respecto?-preguntó Remus curioso

-Nada, él jamás dice nada, sin embargo lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que le pasa, y creo mi querido amigo que Sirius le está ganando la voluntad-concluyó Albus rascándose la barba.

-Bueno-dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza-¿qué puedo decir es algo…ehm no se extraño, pero si ambos están dispuestos¿qué se le va a hacer? Enhorabuena ¿no?-alzó Remus los hombros tratando de no hacer escándalo.

-ese es el problema, Severus definitivamente no lo aceptaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, es demasiado orgulloso ya lo conoces-se sirvió otra taza de chocolate agregándole después una crema verde.

-¿y que podemos hacer nosotros, no podemos entrometernos en estas cosas.

-lo sé, de hecho sólo te llamé para que estés conciente de lo que sucede y hables con Sirius al respecto según parece le agradas¿sabes? No es muy sociable y no le confía nada a nadie, ni si quiera a Harry hablando de él, lo he visto muy deprimido en estos días-Dumbeldore se quedó pensante unos segundos-creo que se siente celoso y culpable por la situación de Sirius

-¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

-Piénsalo amigo, Sirius era una figura paterna para Harry un amigo en quien confiar, sin embargo ahora con su cambio…es muy difícil para Harry aceptarlo.

-bien pero ¿porqué se habría de sentir culpable?

-no se lo he dicho a nadie…pero creo que Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ver con ese milagro-Remus le miró de nuevo intrigado-así es…encontró la forma para traerlo de nuevo con nosotros

-pero¿por qué no no los ha dicho?

-Harry a perdido mucha fé con nosotros Remus, aunque no queramos aceptarlo, tantos secretos de mi parte han provocado esto-dijo Albus con tristeza obviamente se estaba reprochando

-no te culpes Albus, está en la edad eso es todo, tal ves deberíamos hablar con él al respecto, tal ves hasta haya una clave para recobrar al antiguo Sirius.

-Remus, creeme lo he pensado, pero creo que las cosas están bien como van, Sirius no recuerda más su tiempo perdido en Azkaban, es libre ahora con una nueva vida por delante…además no sé cómo decirlo…pero me agrada su presencia, claro el antiguo Sirius también me agradaba sin embargo este tiene algo nuevo-Remus alzó una ceja mal interpretando al director-no de la forma en que piensas, no todos hemos cambiado-rió el profesor-simplemente no sé…me llena de dicha que se encuentre aquí, como si…

-¿cómo si que Director?

-nada, nada Remus, sólo que me he vuelto un viejo nostálgico eso es todo-Después de esto dieron finalizada esta conversación cambiando de tema hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido con Harry y su visión.

-¡Estúpido muchacho!-gruñó Sirius dejándose caer en su cama-¿cómo espera que crea eso de Snape, estoy segura….ehm seguro que Snape no sería capaz de traicionar a Dumbeldore…-hizo una pausa abrazando su almohada-…espero que no-pensando en esto se quedó dormido a la vez que una energía recorría su cuerpo.

Sirius caminaba por un pasillo el cual no le era familiar, sin embargo su cuerpo sabia exactamente a donde ir, toda la escena pasaba rápidamente, llegando hasta un cuarto oscuro, la puerta detrás de él se cerró y unas velas se encendieron al fondo del lugar alumbrando una mesa, aquella imagen se acercó de pronto a la vista de Sirius dejándose vislumbrar un libro el cual le era familiar pero no lo recordaba en el momento, este de pronto se abrió mientras las hojas pasaban rápidamente como si una pequeña brisa hubiera entrado y les moviera, de pronto paró dejando ver dos páginas en blanco, después lentamente unas letras al principio verdes y deslumbrantes aparecieron en las hojas, cuando ya casi terminaban de escribir Sirius trató de leer pero no pudo ya que una voz le llamaba a lo lejos, de repente el libro se cerró retrocediendo la escena como de película terminando con el cierre de la puerta.

-Sirius….Sirius-llamaba Remus a su amigo, Sirius sólo se quejaba abriendo sus ojos de manera muy pesada, al abrirlos se topó con el sonriente profesor de DAO, Sirius por instinto giró a ver su reloj el cual casi marcaba la hora de clase.

-Lo siento…me quedé dormido-dijo tallándose los ojos.

-si está bien no te preocupes, no te pondré retardo por eso-le respondió Remus guiñándole el ojo en broma

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el incidente con Harry y Sirius, desde aquel día soñaba con lo mismo. Se llevaba bien con Remus de hecho lo podía considerar como una buena compañía, pero aún así prefería estar con Severus su presencia le era más cálida, sin embargo últimamente había estado ocupado, seguro atendiendo asuntos de su espionaje, así que no había tenido muchas oportunidades para verle.

-¿Bien listo para enfrentar un Boggart?-preguntó entusiasta Remus, Sirius hacía memoria para recordar lo que eso significaba

-¿ mm es el animalejo que vive en lugares oscuros y cerrados, tomando la forma de aquello que mas teme la persona con la que se encuentra?

-Si fueras uno de mis alumnos te daría puntos-bromeó Lupin-aún me sorprende que hallas re-aprendido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, es una lástima que de alumno no hayas sido aplicado como ahora-Lupin rió indicándole a su amigo que le siguiera-Bien aquí se encuentra el Boggart últimamente entran muy seguido-le dijo señalando su baúl-sólo lo dejé unos minutos abierto y este aprovechó para entrar, en fin servirá para mi clase con los de tercero mañana y para ti claro está.

-Bien….¿qué debo hacer?-preguntó Sirius mirando desconfiado el baúl

-bien, esto debes hacer; cuando el boggart se transforme en tu peor miedo, di el hechizo Ridicculus, pensando en algo gracioso y ridículo lo que sea en que se transforme¿entendido?-preguntó Lupin mientras Sirius tragaba saliva

-Entendido

-recuerda que salga lo que salga no es real, no te dejes intimidar-advirtió el Profesor colocándose junto al baúl-¿listo?-preguntó Remus

-Bien…Listo-Remus abrió el baúl dejando salir una sombra que caía pesadamente al suelo, Sirius y Remus pudieron ver de quien se trataba, era Severus el cual yacía muerto en el piso sangrando por sus muñecas tales y como si el mismo se las hubiera cortado. Sirius miraba con horror la escena trataba de enviar el hechizo Ridicculus pero sus nervios no se lo permitían., Remus por su parte estaba un poco confundido por aquel miedo que su amigo tenía.

-Sirius no es real lanza el Hechizo-indicó Remus tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo

-No es real, no es real-se repetía una y otra vez Sirius-Ri-ridículus-al fin dijo con dificultad, y aquella imagen de un Severus sin vida se convirtió en uno con vida pero más joven el cual estaba flotando en el aire de cabeza dejando ver sus delgadas piernas, a Remus esta imagen se le hizo familiar pasando su vista de aquel Severus a Sirius, el cual ahora estaba indignado-no…no eso…no es gracioso-se decía-Ridiculus!-al chico Snape se le quitaron los pantalones dejándolo sin nada abajo poniendo una cara de total frustración, Sirius estaba perplejo por aquella escena la cual no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-fue lo que pasó a finales de quinto año-dijo quedamente Remus estaba titubeante en si dejar que esto continuara para tal ves hacer que Sirius recordara o parar todo ya que a su amigo esto le era muy irritante.

-NO! NO! RIDICCULUS!-gritó de nuevo Sirius apareciendo finalmente unos globos coloridos alrededor del cuerpo de Severus haciéndolo rebotar de nuevo hasta el baúl. Sirius cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo como si sus energías se hubieran agotado, Remus se puso de cuclillas en frente de él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-¿Sirius estás bien?-este asintió con la mirada perdida hacia el piso-todo eso que viste….¿te hizo recordar algo?-Sirius no contestó se puso de pie mirando hacia el baúl-¿Sirius seguro que estás bien?.

-estoy bien…sólo que…no estaba preparado para esto…creí que saldría no se…una serpiente, un animal salvaje atacando…no que mostrara al Profesor Snape en esas…condiciones-Remus se levantó mirándolo fijamente.

-Los Boggart ven a través de las personas, muestran los temores más ocultos de estas…y no sé…tal ves tu temor es que el profesor Snape vuelva a pasar por ese tipo de situaciones...y ver que se quite la vida…

-¿vuelva a pasar?-repitió Sirius-¿Ya le ha pasado antes?-Remus afirmó con la cabeza-y…¿quién le hizo esto?-Remus iba a contestarle pero no pudo rascó su cabeza dando un largo suspiro-¿fui yo?-preguntó Sirius adivinando que así era.

-en parte si…

-y la otra parte

-la otra parte la formamos James, Peter y yo…todos tuvimos que ver un poco en esto-dijo Remus apenado Sirius bajó la vista en seña de vergüenza- éramos jóvenes estúpidos en esos tiempos se que no debió haber sido asi, pero paso, lo hecho hecho está.

-Lo sé…sólo que…me siento mal por él, debió haber sufrido sólo por un juego estúpido

-Sirius-empezó Remus colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-dime la verdad¿que sientes por Severus?-Sirius le miró de la manera más calmada posible tratando de ocultar su sorpresa

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-He notado estos días que…bueno tienes cierto interés por Severus, Dumbeldore me lo ha dicho también y los chicos…creo que ellos también sospechan algo.-Sirius sonrió mirando a un lado para después darle la espalda Lupin

-¿Nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer más que tener sospechas y hacer chismes sobre lo que supuestamente siento?

-Sirius…eso significa que…

-eso significa que no les incumbe-dijo Sirius cortante-y si aún sintiera algo¿de qué serviría, de todos modos…soy hombre y él también-dijo Sirius empuñando sus manos. Remus dio un suspiro cargado de tristeza por su amigo, aunque no se lo dijera directamente afirmaba lo que se sospechaba, Sirius estaba enamorado de Snape, Remus por su parte aún no lo podía creer, dado que nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo terminara en esa difícil situación, y mucho menos con su enemigo y antiguo rival.

-Sirius si necesitas hablar sobre esto, siempre podrás conmigo, quizá haya algo que se pueda hacer

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer…a menos que se revierta el…-estuvo a punto de decir hechizo, pero cayó en cuenta de lo que decía-curso de mi vida-terminó por expresar.

-Sirius vamos, todo se puede solucionar en la vida…y bueno antes hubiera dicho menos la muerte pero tu eres un ejemplo de que hasta eso puede tener solución-bromeó el profesor tratando de animarle. Sirius de pronto se sintió aliviado como si un peso se quitara de sus hombros, el saber que alguien sabía de su situación sin hacer escándalo le llenaba de optimismo. Sirius giró de pronto con una sonrisa en sus labios miró al Lupin directamente en son de agradecimiento.

-"en estas semanas vaya que a cambiado su carácter"-pensó Lupin correspondiendo a su amigo con otra sonrisa

-¿y bien Severus¿qué información nos tienes?-preguntó el tenebroso en una reunión privada con el profesor de pociones.

-No mucho mi señor, sólo sé que Dumbeldore ha salido del colegio más de lo normal-contestó Snape con firmeza en su voz siendo que por dentro se moría de miedo, una palabra en falso sería la diferencia entre vivir y morir.

-¡Vaya sorpresa!-exclamó el tenebroso caminando alrededor de Severus-es la única noticia que me has traído durante estos meses ¿sabes, si no encuentro noticias que sean de mi interés me temo que dejarás de serme útil-de pronto Naggini se hizo presente subiendo peligrosamente en el cuerpo de Severus a modo constrictor, el hombre daba respiros tranquilos para no ponerse nervioso.

-Mi Señor hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para servirle, pero Dumbeldore últimamente me deja fuera de lugar.

-Severus he sido paciente contigo y te consta, pero ¿cómo quieres que siga confiando en tus servicios si ni siquiera has averiguado la forma en que Black regresó a la vida, Bellatrix lo mató, Harry Potter y sus Aurores son testigo de ello, sin embargo él está ahí bajo tus narices, como tu discípulo, y aún así nada…

-he intentado sacarle información mi señor se lo aseguro-Snape era claro sincero por que ya lo había intentado una vez, pero no para dar informes a su señor si no para satisfacer su propia curiosidad-pero no se ha podido, el no recuerda nada.

-¿ni siquiera la manera en que encontró a Potter?-preguntó mordaz el Oscuro

-Lo recuerda pero Potter asegura…

-Potter miente Severus-interrumpió su señor-pude sentirlo esa vez que entró en mi.

-¿y que interés tiene mi señor en saber la manera en que Black volvió?-se arriesgó Snape a preguntar

-por que si es de la manera en que supongo que fue, aún hay esperanzas para encontrar el ingrediente final de la poción fatal…sin ese ingrediente no hay manera de que los muertos vivientes sigan mis órdenes ni que permanezcan más de 5 minutos de pie.

-Entonces supone que Potter tiene…

-así es, él puede que lo tenga…y lo mejor pudo usarlo.

-Pero eso es…

-¿casi imposible?...¿lo es?...ese Potter se las ha arreglado para hacer hasta lo imposible…así que Severus esa será tu misión-Snape le miró esperando su orden tratando de no emitir ningún dolor, ya que la Serpiente le apretaba cada vez más-tienes que averiguar la forma en que Sirius Black volvió a la vida y si es Potter el que tiene la respuesta…y si no es así, olvídate en volver y vete despidiendo de tus amigos, porque me cueste lo que me cueste me aseguraré que termines como Karkarov-poco a poco Naginni se fue desenredando del cuerpo de Snape dejándolo libre.

-Haré todo lo posible para no decepcionarlo mi señor-dijo Snape con una solemne reverencia.

-Eso espero Snape, no quisiera que pasara lo de la última vez…-siseó Voldemort dándole la espalada a Snape, este apretó sus ojos con fuerza a lo que dijo quedamente

-yo también eso espero.

Snape se transportó inmediatamente a Hogwarts después de lo que había pasado se encontraba adolorido por la serpiente, se quitó la máscara poniéndola encima de su cama.

-Bien Sirius Black ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-se preguntó Snape mientras prendía la chimenea se sentó frente a esta con una copa de vino para mirar las llamas ardientes, esto siempre le ayudaba dejar su mente en claro, al parecer al principio hacía efecto pero después algo turbó a Snape; las llamas habían tomado la forma de Black.-no!no!-se dijo Snape parándose de su sitio sacudiendo la cabeza-me estoy volviendo loco es oficial¿por qué Black¿porque?-sintió de pronto algo caliente en su mano al verla tenía sangre con pedazos de vidrio de la copa, inmediatamente buscó algo para detener la sangre-lo que me provocas hacer Black-habiéndose vendado la mano tomó su botella de vino bebiéndola de un trago-ese libro me ha quitado todo, todo y si tú lo tienes Potter, si por tu culpa estoy sintiendo lo que ahora siento…te mataré…te haré sufrir hasta que des tú último respiro de vida…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Qué tienes Harry?-preguntó Ron mientras veía a su amigo sacudir su cabeza golpeteando su oído, ambos no podían conciliar el sueño así que estaban platicando de cosas diversas.

-es que de repente me empezaron a zumbar mis oídos

-Han de estar hablando de ti-sugirió su amigo

-si fuera eso me zumbarían a cada instante-bromeó su amigo recuperándose

-¿estos días no has hablado casi nada con Sirius verdad Harry?-preguntó Ron tratando de alcarar la situación

-no, y no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra-dijo Harry con reproche

-es que ¿sabes? He estado pensando que tal si tal ves hiciéramos de nuevo el hechizo, quizá se pueda revertir lo que se hizo.

-yo también lo he pensado, pero ya escuchaste a Hermione…ese libro está erróneo no tiene lógica.

-pero podríamos intentarlo de nuevo

-no Ron las cosas podrían empeorar, además ya me hice a la idea, de que Sirius no volverá jamás-dijo Harry mirando a la ventana-ese fue mi error…debí aceptarlo antes, debí hacerme a la idea

-tu trataste de hacer lo que creíste correcto, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-apoyó Ron a su amigo-Harry no hay que perder las esperanzas.

-Yo ya las perdí desde hace tiempo-declaró Harry metiéndose entre sus sábanas-Buenas noches Ron

-Buenas noches Harry-se despidió Ron con tristeza-al menos está mejor de lo que pensé-se dijo optimista el pelirrojo para quedarse dormido poco después, sin darse cuenta que su amigo se reía quedamente quejándose a la vez ya que su cicatriz le había empezado a escocer.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Como verán ya empieza a llegar la cursilería al asecho :P¿que tendrá de imposible el libro que Harry leyó¿será ese¿que hará Severus para saber la verdad¿Albus la querrá?

Bue a los Reviews! jeej

Fallen Fan: Wolas de nuevo! Jaja Super Remus y super Sirius? Ey quedaría bien un fic de estos super héroes jaja, ambos vestidos de a Batman o superman juas...mmm babeo en pensar ver a Snape vestido asi jaja XD...ay ya deliro ha de se por que ya quiero terminar el fic jaja, pero no se como, entenderás que se me va la inspiración a veces juas! XD, y bueno de aquí en adelante más cosas se irán rebelando para ir yendo al desenlace, no se cuantos caps sean pero aun me falta jaajaja

EdySev: Pues ya somos dos las idiotizadas jjaja, madre una musa porfavor! XDmejor una que ponga en orden lo que quiero...ejem...sigo sigo..XD en fin ese sueño ¿Quién no lo tiene? (como que la niña se proyecta ¬¬) Jejeje ejem ejem... :P pero bueno para su desgracia sólo fue un sueño, pero lo que este Sirius no sabe es que los sueños se llegan a hacer realidad :P juas, y aquí ya se anda viendo lo que sufre Snape...(algo se trae jiji, ), y Sirius no se decepcionó...ya que está muy enamorado! Jeje :P de todos modos...eso ya se verá más adelante aunque quizá ya está tomando forma lo que debe ser la historia ¬¬(espero darme a entender y no hacer todo un embrollo)

Oye por cierto me gusta mucho tu fic de Vacation of Mexique, ya decía que se me hacía conocido tu nick jeje, muy divertido :D., ya te enviare review en cuanto no falle el lugar ¬¬

LizzyBlack: Hola mucho gusto, y bueno si entiendo el punto jeje, se que la mayor parte quiere pues al mero Black que todas aman jeje, pero bueno, a ver que pasa, pronto la verdad ya se avecina juas, yo diría que en el próximo capitulo ya meedio se explicaria de lo que dices...pero no aseguro nada por que igual lo cambio jeje apenas anda en proceso :P, y bueno un gustazo que te aparezcas por aca y leas mi fic ï

Bueno gente espero les guste el cap, y si no...pueees...ni modo por que por ahora no tengo fuerza para cambiarlo jeje (y menos ahora que anda fallando el lugar ¬¬ espero suba)

Byeces y besos!


	14. La luz Verde

**Capítulo 14 "La Luz verde" **

**-**Ayúdenme…..ayúdenme…-una voz lastimera se oía en la lejanía-soy yo Sirius Black.

-¡SIRIUS!- Sirius se levantó casi sudando, miró a todas partes un poco agitado, no recordaba mucho de su sueño sólo la voz que pedía ayuda.-¿qué significa esto? cada vez me siento más extraño-sentía como si una onda eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, cada día se sentía más despierto que nunca, tal si cada sueño le indujera a la verdad.-debo anotarlo-rápidamente buscó su pergamino y se dispuso a escribir en él, ya había agregado el acontecimento con el Boggart, que aunque no fue exactamente un sueño, algo de provecho se le podría sacar. Al terminar dio un suspiro entrecortado se levantó para mirarse al espejo, ya que se sintió enfermo de momento, estaba un poco pálido y nada más, hizo una lista mental, para ver si todo estaba ahí, barba, naríz, cabello, ojos azul cielo, orejas…

-Todo en su lugar al parecer -sonrió, se giró para ir al baño, de pronto paró de golpe-un momento…mis ojos no son azul cielo-inmediatamente se regresó para reiterar lo visto sin embargo todo era normal-ojos azul-grisaseo…todo está bien…vaya que me estoy enloqueciendo-se dijo rascándose la cabeza.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

-ay! Mi cabeza!-Snape se levantó quejándose desde su sillón, una terrible jaqueca le asechaba, seguramente por la bebida que se dio la noche anterior, miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su alrededor y vió con desgano que había destrozado parte de su habitación, la noche anterior se había emborrachado poniéndose violento en contra de todo lo que estorbaba su paso-no vuelvo a tomar-se prometió a si mismo, sabiendo que no lo iba a cumplir

-debo darme un baño antes de ir a clases y me prepararé una poción para mejorar este maldito dolor-pensó Snape tambaleándose hacia el baño, de pronto tropezó con una caja negra que le hizo caer, maldiciendo su suerte, la levantó con cuidado preguntándose-¿cómo llegó hasta acá?-se la quedó mirando unos minutos contemplando el extraño tallado de la caja, y finalmente decidió abrirla, dentro de ella había unas cartas y fotos las cuales eran escasas, las miró por unos segundos nostálgico, cerrando después la caja colocándola cuidadosamente en el espacio de una pared, sacó su varita y las piedras empezaron a moverse tapando el hueco. Dio un suspiro girándose hacia el baño como si fuera un zombie-tendré que llamar a un elfo para que limpie este desastre.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Uy! Hoy Snape no está de humor-dijo Seamus a sus amigos

-Que bueno que ya no tenemos clases con él-contestó Dean aliviado

-Ustedes! pero por desgracia a mi todavía si, se va a desquitar con nosotros, somos su primera clase del día-dijo Ginny con desgano.

-yo más bien lo noto como que enfermo-argumentó Hermione-miren sus ojos se ven un poco rojos, y creo está un poco más pálido

-No trates de encontrar una excusa para su mal humor Hermione-intervinó Ron-el hombre simplemente odia la vida-todos acordaron y la chica puso cara de fastidio, Neville miró a Harry y le preguntó

-¿tu que opinas Harry?-Harry tomó de su vaso mostrándose indiferente

-no se ni me interesa-dijo el chico cortante, todos le miaron un poco extrañados-no lo tomen a mal, sólo que no quiero hablar de Snape eso es todo-de pronto las lechuzas empezaron a llegar entregando su paquetería

-Miren! -Exclamó Hermione leyendo el periódico-"Asesinan a una familia Muggle con una maldición imperdonable" Los Mortífagos están al asecho…-antes de que siguiera leyendo un grito se oyó en el lugar

-NOOOOOO! MAMÁ PAPÁ, NO ES CIERTO NO PUEDE SER-todo mundo giró hacia la chica que lloraba desconsolada, unas amigas tuvieron que sujetarla porque pareciera como si hubiera enloquecido finalmente una le abrazó para consolarla mientras esta lloraba en su hombro, el Director se levantó rápidamente junto con algunos profesores para llevarse a la niña que no dejaba de llorar, a todos en el lugar se les puso la piel de gallina,la chica era hija de la gente que habían asesinado.

-¿quién es ella?-preguntó Ron,- es de Huffelpuff no la conocía

-Es Elisa Macguire… de primer año-contestó Ginny

-pobre chica-lastimeó Neville

-Esos malditos mortífagos ya empezaron a hacer de las suyas!-dijo Harry apretando los puños.

-¿Harry ahora no tuviste un sueño o algo sobre…lo que sucedió?-preguntó quedamente Hermione, el chico movió negativamente la cabeza

-no, sin embargo en la noche me sentí extrañamente feliz mientras me ardía la cicatriz

-¿en serio?-preguntó Ron ceñudo-¿y porqué no dijiste nada?

-porque ya me es muy habitual que me duela la cicatriz y sentirme con más de una personalidad-respondió de manera confidencial a sus amigos. Harry miró al lugar de los maestros y pudo ver que Snape seguía ahí-yo creo que Snape tuvo que ver con el asesinato de los Mcguire-cuchicheó Harry a Ron y Hermione, estos no dijeron nada ni siquiera Hermione, sea como fuera la situcación si Snape debiera ganar credulidad con Voldemort…talves…sería posible que haya participado en esto.

En eso Sirius llegó sentándose a lado de Hermione

-oigan chicos ¿Qué pasó? Acabo de ver al director y otros profesores llevando a una niña a la enfermería

-nada, en especial-dijo Harry fulminándole con la mirada-sólo que unos mortífagos asesinaron a sus padres-Sirius abrió los ojos como platones, su cabeza le empezaba a doler.

-eso…es terrible-su mirada se desvió inconcientemente hacia Severus quien se levantó de golpe de su mesa-pobre pequeña-su mirada se perdió de momento, cuando miró a Susana Bones que se hayaba callada escuchando lo que Parvati y Lavender le decían, sintió perderse en la mirada preocupada de la muchacha, Sirius sintió un aire de desconsuelo y culpabilidad.

-¡No lo hagas porfavor!mátame a mi pero a ella déjala!-la voz de un hombre mayor sonaba como eco en su cabeza, después de eso una risa maquiavélica le insitaba a que les matara

-Hazlo…hazlo…sólo así serás parte de mí…o¿acaso piensas defraudarme?-después de eso un grito ahogado resonó, un grito que helaría la sangre con tan sólo oírlo.

-Sirius…¿estás bien?-preguntó Hermione zarandeando al hombre que temblaba mientras iba perdiendo color, Sirius parpadeó como volviendo a la realidad, Harry ,Neville,Ginny, Ron y Hermione fueron los únicos que se habían dado cuenta de su reacción

-Estoy…bien-dijo con voz temblorosa y con una terrible jaqueca

-¿por qué lloras?-preguntó Ginny, Sirius tocó su rostro y vió que efectivamente había lágrimas en él, no sintió cuando esto había pasado.

-no…no se…-contestó sinceramente-quizá me sorprendió la noticia-los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin creer en lo que decía. Sirius haciendo caso omiso se dedicó a desayunar, mientras razonaba en lo que había oido.

-Seguro qué estas bien?-insistió en preguntar Ginny, Sirius dio un largo respiro para no irritarse, últimamente le era más fácil tranquilisarce, como si tuviera más control de sí.

-Claro que estoy seguro-dijo haciendo fingiendo una sonrisa, le miraban aún no muy convencidos pero aún así decidieron seguir con sus cosas.

-¿Crees que busquen a tus padres?-preguntó en voz alta Lavander y sus amigas le callaron.

-¿Por qué buscarían a sus padres?-intervino Seamus insmicuyéndose en la conversación, Susan y Parvati miraron severas a Lavender.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la joven alzando los hombros-creí que no era tan confidencial la conversación.- Susan giró sus ojos y no tuvo más remedio que contestarle a Seamus.

-Es que me preocupa que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, busque a mi familia para acabr con ella de una vez por todas-respondió la chica cabizbaja

-¿por qué abría de hacerlo?-preguntó Dean y el resto de los chicos se le quedó mirando-Oh! Si por eso, disculpa Susan había olvidado sobre lo de tú familia

-No importa-dijo la chica tratando de formar una sonrisa, Sirius al escuchar la conversación decidió que debía saber más y le preguntó a Hermione

-¿qué pasó con su familia?

-Es que cuando, el innombrable estaba en su auge hace varios años, mató a varios familiares de Susan, entre ellos a sus abuelos paternos, primos y demás-le contestó Hermione en secreto.

-¿y como murieron?

-no lo sé, tal ves con un Avada kedavra-Sirius le miró de manera severa

-no recuerdo ese hechizo

-es una maldición imperdonable-siguió Ron que había escuchado esto último-cuando la haces sale una luz verde que inmediatamente mata a la persona que se le envía-Sirius quedó pensante girando hacia Harry el cual disimulaba como si no oyera.

-es el que dicen que él recibió ¿no?

-así es-repondió Hermione-¿por qué lo preguntas Sirius?

-sólo por…curiosidad

-Tenemos que ir a clases-dijo Harry levantándose-¿nos vamos?-preguntó a sus amigos ignorando a Sirius, este quizo hablarle como para hacer las pases pero su orgullo se lo impidió, los chicos asintieron despidiéndose de Sirius y se retiraron, mientras él quedó jugando con su vaso pensando que después hablaría con Harry para quitar esa ley del hielo. Quedó un rato pensante analizando lo que le habían dicho soltando de momento su vaso.

-Luz verde…¡eso es!-rápidamente se paró corriendo hacia su alcoba, tomó su pergamino y empezó a leer una parte-Reflejo en el agua: unas sombras se veían más allá del reflejo parecían unas personas que suplicaban sentí en el momento angustia y frustración, todo mi cuerpo se erizó nada habia a mi alrededor, todo el movimiento exterior desapareció, quice llorar pero no pude finalmente una luz verde resplandeció despertándome del trance-Sirius quedó pensante tratando de recordar cualquier otra cosa que se hubiera relacionado con ello, pero al parecer no, era todo lo que tenía por ahora-¿esa gente será la que oía?-se preguntó Sirius con inquietud, apretó los ojos fuertemente empuñando sus manos al mismo tiempo-si es así ¿por qué yo lo presencié?-esta idea estuvo revoloteando en la cabeza de Sirius durante todo el día, esperaba tener alguna otra visión que le ayudara a completar ese enigma, sin embargo no tuvo respuesta alguna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Harry ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Ron a su amigo que bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras, de las habitaciones con una capa en mano saliendo después de la sala común

-Claro que estoy seguro, sé que algo tuvo que ver Snape en esto, pero primero necesito pruebas

-iré contigo-exigió su amigo

-no, tu quédate si nos hallaran te quitarían la insignia de prefecto y ambos quedaríamos castigados quedando fuera del juego-Ron bajó la cabeza por no poderle acompañar, pero Harry tenía razón

-Está bien, yo te cubriré mientras tanto con Hermione-Harry le sonrió cubriéndose después con su capa invisible

……………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ey! Sirius!

-a ¿Qué?-Lupin y Sirius estaban en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras mientras el profesor daba la clase, Sirius estaba jugueteando con su pluma

-¿qué te pasa? andas muy distraído-le dijo Remus un poco divertido.

-sólo pensaba, en…mi pasado-contestó Sirius casualemente

-¿acaso has recordado algo?-preguntó Remus con un pequeño brillo en la mirada

-no-mintió Sirius, pensó que ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para sacar unas dudas-pensaba más bien de lo que me han contado, que estuve en prisión sin merecerla

-o eso-el brillo de pronto se apagó en la mirada de Lupin, esperaba que su amigo empezara a progresar-¿qué te preocupa de ello?

-bueno…me preguntaba si…yo era un mortífago, o que, no se, fuera un espía y haya tomado parte de algún atraco con Voldemort.,y que por alguna de esas razones yo estuve, aparte de lo que ya me contaron, en Azkaban-Remus no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa mientras movía su cabeza negativamente

-no para nada, tu jamás tuviste contacto con ellos de esa manera, tal ves con Peter Petgrew, eso ya lo sabes-Sirius asintió con la cabeza-y sólo hubo un motivo por el cual te encerraron en Azkaban y como lo dijiste no lo merecías, sólo fue un truco de Peter para inculparte-Sirius calló unos segundos y se arriesgó a preguntar

-¿y jamás he matado a nadie?-Remus tomó una cara severa

-no, jamás, a pesar de las batallas que pasamos nunca mataste a nadie, según se-respondió Lupin posando una mano en su hombro-¿qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa?

-nada, sólo…curiosidad,eso es todo-respondió Sirius tratando de no darle importancia al asunto. Lupin ya conforme dió por finalizada la clase de esa noche. Sirius por su lado quedó aún más confundido por el asunto-¿entonces que significa todo esto?-se preguntaba pero de nuevo Remus le sacó de sus pensamientos

-por cierto Sirius, hazme un favor ve para a la oficina de Snape y pregúntale si me presta un libro que le había pedido en la tarde-Sirius miró la cara de Remus la cual era de picardía, Sirius supuso que eso lo había planeado, brindándole una sonrisa

-eres un tramposo-dijo Sirius divertido

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Remus haciéndose el que no entendía-yo sólo quiero que me hagas un favor, yo iría pero…no puedo debo atender unos asuntos-dijo el profesor no muy convincente, Sirius movió la cabeza divertido

-Bien entonces creo que será un placer hacerte ese favor-dijo Sirius antes de salir despidiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry caminaba hacia las mazmorras decidido en encontrar algo para inculpar a Snape.

-Alohomora-entró a la oficina de Snape con facilidad, las velas estaban prendidas, eso significaba que no hace mucho acababa de salir y que probablemente volvería, así que Harry no perdió tiempo y empezó a esculcar entre sus cosas.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Severus había ido a hablar con Dumbeldore sobre su salida de la noche pasada, el director quizo saber si él tuvo algo que ver en el ataque mortífago, por suerte Severus tuvo su coartada con su visita privada con el tenebroso, el cual le había llamado para que le diera información, Severus no le contó sobre el encargo ni la plática que tuvo con su amo ya que según él no era oportuno. Habiendo terminado con su pequeña junta, se retiró a su oficina ya que tenía mucha tarea por calificar.

-Pofesor Snape-llamó Sirius

-a Black eres tú-dijo Snape indiferente-¿qué quieres?

-nada sólo iba para su oficina por un libro que Remus le pidió prestado-respondió el tipo sin quitar la sonrisa en su rostro

-bien entonces vamos Black, te prestaré el maldito libro-dijo Snape encaminándose a las mazmorras, a pesar de su indiferencia, extrañamente se sentía a gusto de estar con Sirius -¿qué demonios me pasa?-se preguntaba una y otra vez-¿por qué me pasa esto, si ni siquiera me atrae físicamente-Snape sonrió para sí zarandeando su cabeza-basta no pienses más en ello!-se reprendía, y profirió en cambiar de conversación.

-Veo que de nuevo has entablado una bella amistad con el profesor Lupin-dijo Severus sarcástico, Sirius hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues si, es un buen amigo y maestro-miró a Snape significativamente-pero no es lo mismo que con usted-Snape sintió un tipo de escalofrío que le recorría por su cuerpo, aunque lo que le dijo ciertamente le halagó no le gustó cómo sonó proviniendo de la voz de Black.

-Maldición!-exclamó Harry al no encontrar nada-las pruebas deben estar en su alcoba…pero no se donde es ni como abrir-unos pasos se oían a lo lejos-alguien viene-se dijo apresurándose a poner todo en orden tapándose con la capa. Trató de correr fuera de la oficina pero para su mala suerte esta se abrió dejando ver a Snape el cual no venía sólo.

-¿Qué hace aquí Sirius?-se preguntó dando unos pasos hacia atrás para que no topetearan con él. Cuando Sirius giró en dirección donde Harry se encontraba notó que este dio un salto como de susto

-¿Y tú que tienes Black?-preguntó Snape de manera indiferente-¿viste una arañita?-le preguntó burlón. Sirius miró unos segundos hacia donde Harry se encontraba, con ceño fruncido, disimuladamente abrió un poco más la puerta haciendo espacio como para que Harry saliera.

-Puede verme-se sorprendió Harry al ver cómo Sirius le hacia una disimulada señal con la mano para que se fuera.

-Para empezar las arañas no me asustan-dijo Sirius aparentando normalidad-tan sólo me dio un calambre pero ya se me quitó.

-si claro-dijo Snape buscando el libro en su librero(N/A NOOO?), Harry poco a poco fue caminando hacia la puerta para salir, tirando con descuido un tintero que se hayaba en la punta de una mesita, Snape volteó rápidamente y Sirius se apresuró para ponerse junto al tintero para recogerlo, al ver que era él sólo puso sus ojos en blanco y siguió buscando

-lo siento que torpe soy-dijo Sirius casi a regañadientes mirando hacia donde Harry se encontraba de manera incriminatoria, finalmente Harry pudo irse saliendo presuroso de las Mazmorras

-Bien aquí está Libro El secreto de las Artes Oscuras de la era medieval -anunció Snape brindándoselo a Sirius

-Gracias profesor, quisiera quedarme un rato más pero veo que está ocupado

-así es hasta luego Black-se despidió Snape cortante sentándose en su escritorio

-Bien hasta luego- después de despedirce salió casi corriendo del lugar buscando al chico, el cual le esperaba fuera de las mazmorras.

-¿qué hacías con Snape?-le preguntó Harry altanero

-me temo que estas interrogando al menos indicado ¿Qué demonios hacías TÚ!en la oficina de Snape?-preguntó Sirius de igual manera

-estaba averiguando sobre la culpabilidad de Snape-contestó Harry con determinamiento

-¿en su oficina, no se tú pero yo creo que Snape no es tan estúpido como para dejar cosas que lo involucren a la vista de los demás

-¿a no?-dijo Harry con una media sonrisa-pues una vez el estúpido tuvo un descuido dejando sus recuerdos a mi alcance

-¿qué?-preguntó Sirius enredado-olvídalo no me respondas, ya no quiero saber más sobre estos asuntos-.dijo Sirius molesto.

-¿por qué? Temes que tu preciado profesor no sea el que tu crees que es-dijo Harry de manera mordaz

-no digas tonterías-dijo Sirius sobandose la sien tratando de tranqulizarce-mejor regresa a tu sala común, no querrás que te atrapen

-como si te preocupara-Sirius arqueó una ceja cruzándose de brazos

-claro que me preocupa, a pesar de que a veces sueles ser una molestia de estómago eres… mi amigo-esto último dijo casi a regaña dientes, no le era fácil aceptarlo

-¡tu no eres mi amigo eres un maldito farzán petulante malagradecido que no tiene nada más que hacer que halagar a Snape imitándolo como si fuera tu ídolo, tratandome como él me trata a mi ¡como basura! -finalizó Harry a modo de reproche mirandole con mala cara haciendo sentir un poco mal a Sirius

-creo que no me he portado bien contigo ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius calmado, Harry le miró molesto pero atento-mira yo…-tuvo que dar un suspiro hondo para hablar-lamento la manera en la que me he comportado contigo después de todo me has brindado apoyo-dijo esto último más para sí mismo, como si al mismo tiempo reflexionara-, desde el primer día no empezamos bien, ciertamente no dí una buena impresión con ese golpe-dijo divertido-pero así reaccioné y creeme que me arrepiento mucho-Harry poco a poco fue quitando su cara dura-también lamento todas las peleas que hemos tenido, y es que a veces no modero lo que digo y debes admitir que tu también me has dado motivos para hacerme enojar últimamente-Harry hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada- pero lo que más lamento de todo es… no ser el Sirius que desearías que fuera-hizo una pausa y reiteró- el que todo mundo desearía que fuera…creéme que he tratado de comprender el papel que Sirius Black desempeñaba en este lugar pero…no puedo…no puedo ser infiel a lo que soy y siento-Harry dio un pequeño bufido reflexionando en las palabras de Sirius-y Harry aunque no lo creas te estimo mucho-Sirius hizo una sonrisa divertida-eres un engendro pero no me caes tan mal-Harry sonrió por esto último.

-¿estás tratando de hacer las pases conmigo?-preguntó Harry mirando divertido a Sirius.

-¿qué? Acaso no parece-respondió con una media sonrisa

-necesitas práctica eso si-siguió Harry brindándole una sonrisa amistosa

-¿entonces…amigos de nuevo?-preguntó Sirius dándole la mano, Harry titubeó por un momento pero finalmente se la dio

-Bien…amigos-hizo una pausa-al menos hasta que nos volvamos a pelear-ambos rieron de buena gana, caminando juntos por los pasillos-por cierto, lo olvidaba ¿cómo me pudiste ver a través de la capa invisible?-preguntó Harry al recordar esto de golpe.

-Harry creéme que no lo sé, hay muchas cosas que desconozco-dijo esto último poniendo cara seria-pero por ahora no importa, tengo mucho sueño y aún debo entregarle este libro a Remus-Harry asintió acompañándolo hasta su destino para luego volver a su sala común.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron al ver de regresó a su amigo-ya me estaba preocupando¿qué pasó¿encontratse algo?

-No, nada-contestó Harry pensante

-¿Qué te pasa¿hubo problemas?

-casi los tengo pero Sirius me cubrió-dijo Harry mientras doblaba su capa

-Sirius?-repitió el pelirrojo

-así es el estaba con Snape, aparentemente para prestarle un libro, yo estaba a punto de irme cuando Snape entró y detrás de él estaba Sirius ….y él me vió.-dijo Harry tomándose la barbilla

-¿qué quieres decir con que te vió¿no acaso llevabas tu capa invisible?-preguntó Ron desconcertado

-Pues asi es, y aún así él me vió

-no sabía que Sirius pudiera ver a través de las capas invisibles

-no lo hacía-dijo Harry

-¿Entonces cómo…?

-No lo sé-interrumpió Harry pensante-pero ahora no lo averiguaremos, será mejor que vayamos a descansar-Ron estuvo de acuerdo con muchas preguntas aún en mente las cuales no fueron respondidas por el momento ya que Harry estaba indispuesto.

Weeeeee! Al fin quedó este capítulo, me costó 3 revisiones jajaja , prácticamente hasta ahora he hecho casi el doble de capitulo que hay en realidad XD

LizzyBlack: Bueno dicho y hecho cambie casi totalmente este cap, y es que el otro se me hizo muuuuy...irreal dentro del fic juas!. Claro! Remus es un amorcis de hombre (lástima de personaje en la película) y bueno, Severus como verás algo (muchito) ya siente por Sirius y Dumbeldore...el...es un lindo anciano XD, buee más adelante quedará explicado lo que dijiste jeje. Como ahora verás Sirius y Harry hicieron las pases, (y ese fue mi problema con el capítulo fallido nada creible la manera en que pasó muy color de rosa...este no está muy lejos de serlo pero weeee quice que hicieran las pases desde hace tiempo jeje. Y bueno ahora Harry anda melancólico aún yo creo que pronto se repondrá...;)

Bien espero les guste y aquí va un adelanto rápido jeje


	15. Revelaciones

**Hola gente, realmente lamento que me haya tardado años para escribir cada uno de mis fics...pero me hice tanto lio yo sola que no los seguí, así que supongo que terminaré sola mis fics XD, esta vez me centraré en cada uno, como debí hacerlo desde un principio, ya casi termino este y tengo varios adelantados, no son buenos, pero al fin y al cabo me entretengo yo pese a la saturacion de trabajos escolares...además ahora estoy relajada..más que hace unos meses en los que aun no decidia a donde iríami vida...aun no está resuelto, pero ya tengo una luz por donde caminar ;), así que supogo eso también perjudico a los fics, mi mente estaba muy...atrofiada por así decirlo**

**Muchos pretextos ,lo sé, al fin y al cabo es un fic jeje...así que a darle, por que me propongo a terminarlos aunque nadie los lea XD, culpa mia claro jeje.**

**Capítulo 15 "Revelaciones"**

-¡Y EL REY PARA LA BOLA¡Es fantástico¡Gryffindor está empatado con Slytherin,espero esas venenosas serpientes se den cuenta quien ganará y….

-¡Lee!

-ehm disculpe profesora…¡A! eso es falta! Malditas serpientes ojala se caigan de sus escobas y se rompan toda la….

-¡LEE!

El juego de Slytherin contra Gryffindor llevaba una media hora de haber empezado, los espectadores gritaban con euforia a su equipo preferido, ese año ambos equipos llevaban las de ganar, Harry y Draco aún no encontraban la Snitch…sólo Harry una vez logró verla pero Goyle le había mandado una blodger a traición casi golpeando en la cabeza a Harry amonestando al equipo con un tiro libre, que por desgracia fue detenido por el guardian del equipo.

-¡VAMOS MOCOSO¡ENCUENTRA ESA SNITCH¡TU PUEDES!-gritaba Sirius con todos sus pulmones apoyando a Harry desde el lugar donde se encontraban los profesores, más específicamente entre Lupin y Snape.

Pareciera que ese juego le encantaba se comportaba como si no hubiera visto un partido en siglos, brincoteaba con ánimo zangoloteando su banderita de un lado a otro, ese día se vistió todo de rojo, en un ataque de locura le dio un codazo al profesor de pociones provocándole un ataque de ira gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero al parecer Sirius tenía sus oidos sedados teniendo su atención sólo en el partido, Lupin reía a carcajadas por la situación apoyando de igual manera al chico.-¡AAAA PELIRROJO TONTO¡NO DEJES PASAR LA BOLA!

-¡Black compórtate!-regañó con los dientes bien apretados Snape a Sirius jalándolo de su manga para que se sentara-¡quédate quieto¡Pareces pulga saltando de un lugar a otro, vayas a lastimar a alguien…¡COMO A MI!-Sirius le miró sonriendo asintiendo la cabeza(obviamente le daba como se dice el avionazo) después se paró de nuevo gritando aun más fuerte que antes al igual que el público, Snape hizo un tipo de gruñido que la gente a su alrededor pasó por alto.

Harry y Draco combatían en alcanzar la snitch Draco llevaba de momento la delantera pero una blodger se interpuso en su camino haciendo que hiciera un frenado forzado, Harry ahora llevaba las de ganar estando sólo a unos centímetros de la snitch…, la gente gritaba eufórica algunos contenían la respiración.

¡Harry había alcanzado la Snitch!

-¡GRIFFYNDOR GANA EL PARTIDO!-los griffyndors gritaban emocionados Angelina fue hasta Harry en su escoba abrazándole con emoción, y todo el equipo imitó esta acción, de igual manera felicitaban a Ron ya que había dominado varias técnicas para parar la quaffle en tan poco tiempo, se habían vuelto las estrellas del equipo.

-¡Jugaron muy bien chicos les felicito!-Hermione felicitaba a sus dos Griffyndors en la sala común mientras su casa los ovacionaba.

-En realidad todo el mérito se lo lleva Ron-reiteró Harry levantando un vaso en honor a su amigo el chico se puso rojo y todos levantaron el vaso-¡por el guardian!-todos repitieron y bebieron de sus vasos armando después una pequeña fiesta celebrando su gran victoria.

-por cierto chicos Fred y George mandaron una carta diciendo que para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade pasaramos por su nueva tienda, dicen que nos darán de regalo cosas interesantes-indicó Ginny a sus amigos de manera confidencial.

-¡Genial! Al parecer a esos dos les ha ido muy bien-dijo Harry mostrando una gran sonrisa

-mmm no se, no deberíamos aceptar sus regalos, podrían ser un poco….peligrosos-intervino Hermione

-¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo a lo mucho será un explosivo que acabe con Hogwarts-bromeó Ron haciendo reir a sus amigos, menos a Hermione que le miraba muy seriamente-ya Hermione relájate sólo deben ser unos pequeños productitos de broma

-a eso me refiero, por si no lo recuerdas tu y yo somos prefectos y no podemos introducir "productitos" de esa…especie

-o vaya…¿y que me dices del año pasado? Eramos prefectos, y aún asi no reportamos a Fred ni George sobre sus productos, y además sabes bien que hacíamos cosas que estaban fuera de cualquier jurisdicción de la escuela-se defendió Ron con ese argumento pero al parecer Hermione no estaba muy convencida

-¡como sea¡Allá ustedes¡Pero en lo personal me opongo a que acepten lo que sea que les vayan a dar!-dicho esto se sirvió de un vaso molesta para luego darles la espalda

-creo que se molestó un poco-dijo Ginny un poco preocupada-creen que nos delate?

-Ha! Ella será la primera en encontrarle un uso a….lo que sea que nos den-acotó Harry dando otro sorbo a su vaso-cambiando de tema¿Qué tal vieron a los de Slytherin? Casi hechaban humo por los oidos-dijo Harrry riendo al recordar a Draco Malfoy mirarle de manera despectiva al igual que todo su grupo, estaba tan enfadado que no pudo enviarle ningun insulto.

-Cierto, se pondrán más ardidos con lo que resta de la temporada, espero inventen una mejor canción para hacerme perder la concentración, la que me cantaron ciertamente ya está muy trillada-dijo Ron riendo de buena gana al igual que sus amigos.

-Hablando de cantos…vieron como cantaba Sirius de felicidad desde su lugar

-Ginny a eso se le llama gritar no cantar

-Bueno, pero se veía muy felíz ¿o no, desde que llegó no lo he visto así.

-Si, ni yo-respondió lacónicamente Harry. Era cierto, desde que llegó apenas y reía, como si almacenara sus emociones.

-Debe ser ¿no? Después de todo él era jugador de Quiditch en sus tiempos-siguió Neville de modo casual, a lo que Ron dio un respingo.

-Si es así quizá el sí sea ¡Ouch¿Por qué me pisas Hermione?

-¿Yo, no hice nada de eso-dijo la chica inocentemente mientras tomaba su bebida. Ron por por poco los delataba enfrente de sus compañeros y tuvo que intervenir de alguna manera.

Quería mucho a Ron, pero a veces le fastidiaba que fuera tan distraído.

-Bueno ¿qué ibas a decir?-preguntó Neville interesadamente.

-Ya se me olvidó-mintió el chico dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer-en todo caso tenía ganas de ir al baño, permiso-dio una graciosa salida del grupo fuera de la sala para luego ser alcanzado por Harry y Hermione.

-Bueno, ahora sí-inició la chica-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-sólo que quizá si sea el verdadero Sirius, chicos piénsenlo, al Sirius que conocemos le gustaba el Quiditch ¿cierto, y según vimos a este también

-A mucha gente le gusta Ron-respondió Harry cansado-chicos entiendo lo que quieren hacer, pero…basta-dio un suspiro moviendo la cabeza-él no es Sirius y si lo fuera creo está más contento ahora-alzó los hombros vencido para la incredulidad de sus amigos

-¿Te has dado por vencido?-preguntó la chica sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Ron por su parte sabía bien que Harry había perdido la esperanza hace mucho y más aún después del incidente en la oficina de Snape.

-No, sólo estoy cansado de siempre tocar este tema y que siempre lleguemos a la misma conclusión, él no es Sirius.

-Bueno, no nos puedes culpar por intentarlo, después de todo hay indicios que nos llevan a pensar que si es él

-Y otros muchos que nos llevan a pensar lo contrario-cantilló el chico sin convencerse-en todo caso ya no importa-Harry se giró para volver a la fiesta desapareciendo detrás del cuadro.

-¿Y tú que piensas Ron?

-yo..yo ya nose, el tiene razón, todas nuestras teorías siempre nos llevan a la misma duda de siempre¿es o no es Sirius?

-y si…-un extrtaño brillo en la mirada apareció en Hermione, como cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer algo indebido.

-¡Uy! Creo que algo vino a tu maquiavélica mente-bromeó el pelirrojo y Hermione sonrió

-que bien me conoces-Ron alzó ambas cejas

-espero no sea peligroso

-No lo será, lo único que haremos será husmear en el cuarto de Sirius

-¿am¿y eso para que?

-Bueno, nosotros sabemos que Sirius está ocultándonos algo y quizá si buscamos a fondo en su cuarto encontraremos lo que necesitamos para terminar este acertijo-Ron le miró no muy convencido-tómalo como una corazonada.

-Ok, le diré a Harry…

-Harry no debe saberlo-Hermione detuvo a Ron por el hombro

-¿y por que no?

-Sabes que ha estado muy melancólico con todo esto, y si encontramos algo que él no quisiera saber le sería muy doloroso.

-Entiendo¿y cuando iremos?-alzó los hombros Ron

-Ahora-Hermione jaló por el brazo derecho a su amigo hacia las escaleras

-¡Ahora¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Sabes que no lo hago

-Pero si está en su cuarto¿Qué haremos? Ah, ni modo que le digamos "oye Sirius salte un rato mientras hacemos una inspección en tu cuarto para ver que nos ocultas"

-El no se encuentra ahí, ahora mismo debe estar en la sala de profesores hablando del partido.

-lo digo y lo repito, somos una mala influencia para ti-sin dejarle otro remedio, el pelirrojo siguió a Hermione para realizar un minucioso cateo.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Vaya¡estuvo genial ese partido!-expresó Sirius hacia Snape quien no se veía nada contento.

-Obviamente Black, no has visto muchos-señaló el profesor tomando una copa de zumo de calabaza. Sirius rió en respuesta palmeando su espalda para el disgusto de Severus.

-¿No estarás molesto por que tus chicos perdieron cierto?-preguntó de manera casual con una sonrisa juguetona esperando la respuesta del profesor de pociones, pero este sólo solto un gruñido acompañado con una mueca.

-Vamos Sirius no seas duro con él, todos jugaron bien-dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa. Sirius alzó los hombros dejando a Severus para tomar otra copa de Zumo.

-Creí que odiabas el zumo de calabaza Sirius-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes. A Sirius le tomó esta pregunta por sorpresa haciendolo escupir en su mismo vaso.

-Black eres un asqueroso-reclamó Snape con repulsión.

-Supongo también lo olvidé Minerva-hizo una media sonrisa nerviosa dejando la copa en la mesa para limpiar sus labios con una servilleta.

-Ahora que lo dicen-intervino el profesor Flitwick-hay muchas actitudes que no te conocíamos Sirius y mira que lo decimos nosotros que fuimos tus maestros-todo mundo guió su vista a Sirius esperando su respuesta, Severus veía interesado la situación, algo le dijo que esto no iba precisamente sólo a Sirius.

-yo, bueno la gente cambia con el tiempo, y más cuando uno pierde la memoria ¿no creen?-contestó con un pequeño toque de ironía

-Si pero debes aceptar que tus cambios han sido muy extraños-intervino Sybill dedicando una sonrisa ladina a Sirius y a Snape.

-Bueno, es común en estos casos Sybill, y más cuando el de Sirius es el único que conocemos-defendió Remus al darse cuenta para donde iba a parar todo esto. Los profesores habían hecho comentarios una semana atrás sobre las preferencias sexuales de Sirius hacia cierto profesor de pociones, era el chisme de la semana.

Sólo Severus y Sirius eran los únicos que no sabían sobre los rumores que giraban alrededor de ellos.

-Si Remus, y nadie lo niega, pero aunque el no hubiese perdido la memoria, no se, me hace suponer que las cosas hubieran seguido el mismo curso, a la mejor esas "actitudes" ya estaban ahí de por sí, y no creo que sea cosa de espantarse…¿o sí?-dijo la Pofesora Sinistra administrando un poco de veneno al asunto incomodando a ambos morenos.

-No se a dónde quieren llegar, pero si quieren preguntar algo ¡Háganlo con los pantalones bien puestos¡No me gusta para nada sus viboreos e insinuaciones estúpidas y sin sentido!-explotó Sirius levantándose de un salto para encarar a la profesora Sinistra que le miraba burlonamente-"¿qué demonios se trae esta tipa?"-se preguntó Sirius mirandola a los ojos

La tensión era densa y los profesores ya no sabían que hacer ni a donde mirar.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-sugirió Minerva sonriendo nerviosamente preguntándose ¿Cómo una inocente pregunta suya había llegado a esto?

-No Minerva espera, que aquí el señor Black quiere que se le hable directo. Black se dice por ahí que te ha empezado a atraer los hombres¿qué tan cierto es eso?-la mujer miraba a Sirius con un intenso rencor sin quitar su sonrisa burlona ya que fue algo notorio la manera en que Sirius se pasmó en cuanto terminó su pregunta. Luego Sirius bajó su vista al suelo y comenzó a reír de buena gana desconcertando a la mujer.

-¿Por qué te interesa linda?-alzó su vista hacia la profesora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Te preocupa que no me haya fijado en ti y por eso andas inventado esas cosas?-ambos se miraron a los ojos como si quisieran sacárselos con tan sólo desearlo. La mujer hizo una mueca desviando la vista hacia otro lado claramente incomodada por la actitud de Sirius.

-Mire, señor Black, para empezar estoy felizmente casada y si quisiera fijarme en alguien más le aseguro que no sería en usted, un exconvicto amanerado-escupió la mujer mientras se ponía de pie-con su permiso, me retiro a mi alcoba no tengo deseos ni siquiera mirarlo, me repugna.-Sirius tuvo que contenerse para no golpearla.

-El culpable siempre es el primero en huir ¿cierto Sinistra, no se por que, pero algo me dice que tu iniciaste el rumor-soltó Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la profesora que ya estaba por salir

-si lo hice¿y que? No dije nada que no fuera verdad

-a ¿sí? Pues ya veremos lo que puede hacer este exconvicto amanerado¡así que mejor cuídate la espalda!-amenazó Sirius tomando su vaso de la mesa

-Que miedo me das-se burló la mujer antes de desaparecer por la puerta, acto seguido Sirius lanzó la copa hacia la puerta quebrándose en varios pedazos

Todos quedaron en silencio entre abrumados y espantados por las actitudes de ambos, si nunca antes habían visto actuar a Sirius de esa manera, mucho menos a su compañera de trabajo que había tomado una actitud muy hostil.

-creo que yo también me retiro-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta-gracias por las bebidas-se despidió con reproche azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Linda fiesta-dijo Snape con indiferencia levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Tu también Severus?-preguntó Remus algo sorprendido

-Snape para cualquiera de ustedes-dijo Severus amenazadoramente-obviamente ninguno de puede vivir sin los chismes ¿cierto, pues bien, mejor los dejo para que puedan hablar a nuestras espaldas, aunque al parecer ya lo han hecho desde hace un buen tiempo ¡y no me miren como si no supieran de lo que estoy hablando¡es obvio a quien se referían! -se retiró el Profesor de pociones a zancadas del lugar.

-Vaya, lo bueno es que yo ya había predicho todo esto-dijo La profesora de adivinación a lo que todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco

-No, lo bueno es que el director no presenció nada de esto-dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall tallándose los ojos

-No sabía que Sinistra tenía ese tipo de prejuicios-señaló el profesor Vector un poco molesto-cuando yo les confesé sobre mis preferencias no hubo tanto alboroto.

-Si, pero tu jamás intentaste ocultarlo y nunca te avergonzó decirlo-continuó la profesora Sprout

-porfavor cambiemos de tema-suspiró Minerva-más tarde hablaré con Sinistra, esto se está volviendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y la verdad no es para tanto, además que no nos consta nada sólo fueron revuelos de la profesora.-finalizó la profesora Mcgonagall con seriedad. Nadie más comentó nada sobre lo que había pasado durante esa reunión.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-"Estúpidos Imbéciles ¿quiénes se creen que son?"-Severus iba paso apresurado hacia sus mazmorras de donde el pensaba jamás debió haber salido, no había sido un buen día para él-"Esas miradas…realmente piensas que YO Severus Snape podría darle una oportunidad a Sirius para estar conmigo…"-se paró en seco recargándose en una pared como si sus fuerzas empezaran a flaquear- "ahora hasta lo llamo por su nombre"-rió irónicamente mientras apretaba sus puños-"esto no me está pasando, no con él, no con Sirius Black. Entre tantas personas en el mundo ¿por qué él?...-pasó su mano por el cabello entendiendo que tenía una respuesta a su pregunta-…por qué me recuerda a ella"-lentamente se fue dejando caer al piso quedando sentado a espaldas de la pared, a muy pocos minutos de llegar a las mazmorras

- Es cierto, tienen sus razones para pensar en eso.-terminó por aceptar las posibles divulgaciones que había empezado a girar alrededor de ellos- Casi es raro vernos separados, él casi parece mi sombra….y no me desagrada…-movió la cabeza incrédulamente-maldición, hasta cada día despierto esperando verlo, esperando a tenerlo a mi lado, hablar con él y que me haga enfadar con sus tontas pláticas-rió al recordar la primera vez que lo vió esa tarde en la que Dumbeldore les dio el aviso de Sirius-en ese momento me juré que lo haría sufrir hasta que me rogara de rodillas…pero al pasar el tiempo las cosas cambiaron…él cambió…-quedó pensante en un rato repasando en sus propias palabras…-y yo también según parece-rió sin humor, se irguió y siguió su camino a las mazmorras esperando no ver a nadie en todo el día, y si fuera posible en toda su vida

-como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas-se dijo entre dientes tocando su tatuaje inconcientemente, ya que sabía que si no conseguía lo que el tenebroso le pedía sus días acabarían dentro de poco.-Potter, me pregunto si tu tendrás que ver en todo esto, si ese libro que seguramente ocultas tendrá que ver en todo esto…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Olvídalo Hermione! No encontraremos nada

-Debe haber algo estoy casi segura-insistió la chica buscando detrás de cada cuadro del cuarto-tu busca debajo de la cama también puede que hallemos algo ahí.

-Bien, pero no creo que…-en cuanto metió la mano sacó una caja que tenía un par de pergaminos bien enrollados-¿qué es esto?-se preguntó el chico a lo que Hermione le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó la chica mientras este leía una de las hojas.

-Eso…parece, mira-se sentó sobre la cama y Hermione lo hizo a su lado tomando el pergamino para leerlo-¿qué crees que signifique?

-Pues…no sé, parecen descripciones de sueños.

-¿Y desde cuando son?

-Según la fecha indica que el primero pasó el día que Sirius se desmayó por primera vez, dice que vió a cuatro chicos caminando hacia una pintura de la dama gorda, aquí señala con una flecha hasta otro día en el que vió a estos mismos chicos y aparte a una chica de ojos verdes y otro de cabello oscuro…-la chica cortó de pronto como si algo le hubiera sorprendido.

-¿qué pasa Hermione?

-Hasta abajo explica quienes podrían ser estas pesonas

-¿y quienes piensa que son?

-Los papas de Harry, Remus, Sirius, Peter y Severus.

-¡Entonces si es el verdadero Sirius¿Cómo no podría serlo si recuerda a todos ellos?

-si pero, no se , aquí mira…en estos marca con signo de interrogación.

-¿y eso que?

-significa que no cuadran con los demás recuerdos y mira lo que dice acá "Sirius jamás mató a nadie y nunca fue mortífago" Remus Lupin.

-A estado investigando sin consultárnoslo-dijo Ron indignado

-Ron, enfoca tus ideas, aquí quiere decir que el pensaba que quizá fue en algún tiempo un mortífago pero el profesor Lupin lo desmintió, quedando estos recuerdos en el aire por que no cuadran con los recuerdos que podrían indicar que son de el verdadero Sirius Black.

Ron abrió los ojos como platones cuando una terrible idea le vino a la mente.

-Y si no es Sirius Black, significa que pudimos haber revivido a un… a un….

-Si, a un mortífago-terminó Hermione con tono preocupado releyendo de nuevo el pergamino.


	16. Sirius Black ¿Asesino?

**Capítulo 16 "Sirius Black ¿asesino?"**

Ron tragó saliva, no podía creerlo¿un mortífago?-"sabía que era mala idea, lo sabía, ese libro no me dio buena espina desde un inicio" –se repetía a sí mismo mientras Hermione daba una rápida leida al otro pergamino, Ron se asomo y leyó algo sobre asesinatos.

-¿y…a quien dice que mató?

-A una pareja mayor de casados, dice que una voz lo insitó a hacerlo

-Bueno, quizá estaba loco para que oyera voces

-Mmm de hecho parece que había alguien más con…-se detuvo en otra parte mientras fruncía el ceño

-Hermione deja de hacer eso, que me pones nervioso

-Aquí dice que vió a otro Sirius Black el día en que compró su varita.

-¿Cuándo fuimos a Hogsmeade?

-si, y el mismo día que vió en el reflejo de una fuente mataban a unas personas con lo que pudo ser el Aveda-Ron tragó saliva-vaya, dice que esto pasó en la oficina de Severus cuando le dio versatem…cielos, Snape a estado interrogándolo

-o no ¿y le dijo algo?

-no dice, sólo que después que le preguntó la manera en que revivió quedó inconsciente y que vió una casa y un velo

-el velo donde cayó-dedujo Ron

-Así parece. Dice que fue guiado por la oscuridad encontrando a muchas personas desesperadas por salir de ahí, pero en especial se dejó guiar por una voz en particular, Sirius Black-Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo para luego continuar-escribe que ese era el verdadero y que lo vió como una segunda persona y que una voz habló con Sirius Black desde su punto de vista.

-¿Cómo si estuviera poseso o algo así?

-no…más bien como si estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien más o quizá en su propio cuerpo.

-¿y qué le dijo?

-Dice que le cuestionó sobre su identidad y que el otro Sirius ignoraba si estaba vivo o muerto y la otra voz contestó que…-de nuevo se detuvo abriendo los ojos

-¿qué?-preguntó Ron comiendose las uñas

-Que estaba vivo-Hermione palideció de pronto-

-Un momento, la voz le dijo al verdadero Sirius que estaba vivo.

-Si, explica que Sirius le dijo que en la batalla un rayo rebotó en un espejo que llevaba, pero que lo empujó hacia el velo, a lo que la voz le contestó que estaba vivo, pero atrapado en la dimensión junto con ellos. Menciona que ese lugar es una dimensión que tiene gente atrapada en la oscuridad y que entre ellos no pueden verse, sólo la voz y Sirius pudieron hacerlo por que la voz había quedado ahí por voluntad, esperando que alguien del exterior le ayudara, sin embargo nadie lo hizo quedando atrapada ahí por varios años. Dice que sabía el tiempo por conocer a Sirius Black y que al verlo dio cuenta que ya llevaba ahí un largo tiempo, y al parecer Sirius también le conocía…..O por dios

-Hermione en serio que quieres matarme ¿verdad?

- es que dice que en el momento que se abrazaron algo los succionó y que escuchó una voz que repitió un conjuro más de una vez y que luego una luz azul los separó, después de eso despertó.

-¿Nuestro hechizo?-preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-eso parece-respondió Hermione alzando los hombros

-Genial, entonces no sólo estaba mal el hechizo, si no que también del otro lado ocurrieron cosas que erraron el conjuro.

-Y no sólo eso. A la hora de conjurar lo hacíamos para una persona muerta siendo que esta sigue con vida en alguna parte.

-Entonces, realmente no es Sirius si no una persona que vivió hace años-concluyó Ron mientras Hermione movía la cabeza negativamente

-No, esa persona siempre vivió, pero estuvo atrapada en el mismo lugar con Sirius, pero en el momento que hicimos el hechizo atrajimos a la persona incorrecta.

-pero estamos de acuerdo que esta persona no es Sirius

-No, definitivamente no lo es

-entonces ¿quién es?y ¿Por qué tiene los recuerdos de Sirius?

-Quizá, no sean los recuerdos de Sirius-intrigó Hermione

-¿entonces?

-son sus recuerdos

-¿pero que hay de estos recuerdos, dice que vió a los merodeadores aparte a la mamá de Harry y a Snape

-Mira, de hecho creo que todo concuerda en algo-Ron le miró interrogante-si mira, aquí el describe que vió a Sirius pequeño ¿cierto?

-cierto

-y también al grande en la dimensión ¿cierto?

-aja

-Entonces eso quiere decir que él conoció a Sirius y a todas las personas que menciona, debió ser un compañero, o más bien una compañera, ya que cada una de sus visiones se refieren desde una…

-Desde una perspectiva-terminó Ron entendiendo todo el asunto

-Exacto, todas las personas que ha visto lo ha hecho desde una perspectiva, por eso vió a Sirius chico y al grande.

-Entonces¿quién es? Nunca he escuchado de otros compañeros del papa de Harry aparte de los que ya conocemos.

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero al menos ya tenemos un disparo de salida para saber más sobre esta persona a la que llamamos Sirius Black

-Y…si este no es Sirius…¿dónde está el verdadero?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius vagaba por los jardines de Hogwarts intentando tranquilizarse por el disgusto que tuvo en la reunión, preocupándole lo que pensaría Snape ahora de él, caminó hasta la orilla del lago sentándose debajo de un árbol para luego hacerse un ovillo para calmar el frío que empeza a arreciar; miraba su reflejo siendo calentado por los últimos rayos cálidos que el sol daría por esa tarde

-Bueno, hoy en día hay parejas del mismo sexo no se por que se ensañan tanto conmigo-rió sin dejar de verse-para empezar no tienes pareja, a ver si te metes eso en tu cabezota-se regañó golpeteandose la frente con su puño derecho¿qué tan obvio había sido con Snape? Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que otra duda lo invadía

-Y ¿el ya se habrá dado cuenta¿ sabra lo que siento por él?-hizo memoria de cada vez en la que se encontraban juntos, a ambos les gustaba la compañía del otro, aunque no lo dijeran…no al menos Severus por su parte

-si, definitivamente el obvio soy yo-rió con cierta diversión en la cara-él sólo puede verme como un amigo a lo mucho, aunque ha habido veces en las que siento que me mira de otra forma-se dijo reflexionando sobre ese echo, ya que más de una vez Sirius llegaba a sentir la mirada penetrante del maestro de Pociones cuando creía que él no lo veía, la mayor parte de las veces le miraba con ternura y nostalgia, como si sus pensamientos divagaran en algún momento de su vida.

Su momento de soledad se cortó cuando una voz se escuchó en eco alrededor de él.

-" ¡Estoy harta de vivir así!"-Sirius se puso de pie de un brinco mirando a sus lados, pero no logró ver a nadie

-¿quién está ahí?-preguntó sacando su varita con cautela

-"¿Quién dijo eso?"-preguntó la otra voz en un tono desconfiado.

-Esa voz…me es familiar-se dijo Sirius agudizando sus oídos-¿quién eres? Y ¿dónde estás? Que no logro verte

-"Ni yo"-contestó la otra de forma abrumada-"oye…tu voz me es familiar"-Sirius quedó perplejo aún buscando con la mirada a la otra persona.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices la tuya también lo es¿cómo te llamas?

-"Buena pregunta-empezó la otra persona-la verdad no lo sé, pero la gente con la que vivo me llama Perdy-dijo con tono de desagrado-la verdad es que, no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado"-Sirius se pasmó ante tal declaración¿y si esa otra persona era con la que Sirius Black habló en una de sus visiones?

-Bueno…creo que tenemos eso en común-contestó Sirius tratando de recordar la otra voz que había escuchado.

-"¿Y tú como te llamas?"-le preguntó la otra persona con voz temblorosa

-Sirius…Sirius Black, oye dime algo¿en que lugar te encuentras?-hubo silencio después de esto, la otra voz no volvió a responder-o genial, eso me faltaba, que me estuviera volviendo loco-declaró pasando sus manos por su cabeza caminando de nuevo hacia la escuela-¿Por qué oigo voces? Si sigo así de un momento a otro me meterán a un hospital para descerebrados-pensó con amargura¿había imaginado esa charla?-cuando finalmente logro ver una luz llega algo y la extingue, genial, simplemente genial.

Mientras caminaba sintió que una energía chocó en él haciendolo sentir como si flotara, la vista se le nubló y otra voz le susurraba en una manera macabra:

-Mata a Sinistra, búscala y mátala…

Sirius sintió que las rodillas le temblaban haciéndolo caer en el piso, respiraba agitadamente tratando de enfocar de nuevo su vista.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó al notar que se encontraba en un cuarto que en su vida había visto. Al momento de mirar al frente notó una figura que estaba tirada en el suelo, llevaba un vestido gris y un sombrero de plumas estaba tirado al lado de este. Sirius se aterrorizó al ver esta escena, vió su mano y notó que tenía en su puño derecho su varita, aún sentía la energía de esta cuando se es utilizada para un hechizo poderoso.

-Dios mío ¿qué he hecho?-escuchó tras de sí unos tacones que se detenían justo tras de él haciendo que su sombra fuera visible en el piso de aquel frío atardecer.

-Sirius…¿pero qué?...-era la profesora Mcgonagall cuya voz cortó al ver tan escalofriante escena, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente era imposible. Desenvainó su varita en cuanto pudo reaccionar apuntando a Sirius a la espalda.-tire su varita señor Black y levántese

Sirius obedeció aún atónito. Apenas en tan sólo un segundo su color había desaparecido de su piel, parecía un zombie al cual se le podría dar fácilmente órdenes.

-Minerva¿ya hablaste con Sini…¡Oh por Dios!-por detrás de la profesora Mcgonagall se apareció la señora Pomfrey que por el espasmo se cubrió la boca con sus manos para evitar emitir algún grito.

-Sra Pomfrey llame inmediatamente a todos los profesores y que los jefes de casa refugien a los alumnos en sus salas-la señora Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno corriendo por los pasillos para seguir las órdenes de la Profesora.-Por dios Sirius¿Por qué lo hiciste? Albus creyó en ti. Todos creímos en ti. -murmuró la profesora a modo que Sirius le oyera, este ni si quiera se giró, tan sólo le contestó en un hilillo de voz:

-No lo sé…yo… ni siquiera se como llegué aquí-logró decir con un gran nudo en la garganta. La profesora se preocupó ante esa declaración ya que bien pudo ser culpable por cuenta propia o ser víctima de una manipulación. Como fuera, acabaría por perder el asilo que le brindaba Hogwarts en cuanto lo supieran los del ministerio.

De nuevo se escucharon los taconeos por el pasillo mostrando a la mayor parte de los profesores de Hogwarts. Alguien gritó mientras otros decían "lo sabía él siempre fue culpable"

Mcgonagall hizo aparecer unas cadenas en las muñecas de Sirius haciendo que este despertara de su pesadilla.

-¿qué…qué hace?

-Lo siento, tendremos que encerrarte hasta que llegue el director y los del ministerio, de verdad lo lamento señor Black.-Sirius sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, estaba seguro que lo llevarían a Azkaban después de esto, no había opciones….pero tampoco había buenas razones que lo exonerarían, estaba perdido….

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

El profesor Snape acababa de dejar indicaciones a Draco para que no dejara salir a nadie de su sala común, estaba realmente preocupado por lo que le habían dicho "Sirius mató a Sinistra". Cuando lo supo sintió que la sangre lo abandonaba de su cuerpo y que la temperatura de la escuela fue a bajo cero.

No podía creerlo.

Si, alguna vez quizo deshacerse de él cuando un dementor le iba a dar el beso…pero ahora era diferente, en ese tiempo odiaba a Sirius y ahora no podía imaginarse un día sin él.

Giró por unos pasillos y se encontró con Ron y Hermione que corrían en dirección a él.

-¿qué hacen aquí¡Ningún alumno puede estar fuera de sus cuartos!-explotó Snape en contra de los alumnos, estos estaban tan pálidos que Severus pensó ya sabían lo que había pasado

-lo sentimos profesor, no sabíamos sobre esas indicaciones-respondió la chica

-Bien, ya lo saben¡20 puntos menos a cada uno¡y ahora lárguense!-los chicos ni si quiera reclamaron, sólo asintieron y se dirigieron a su sala común-niños estúpidos-masculló Snape dando vuelta a la derecha, tenía la ligera esperanza que alguien saltara y le dijera "¡caiste!", pero claro eso nunca pasó.

Llegó al lugar donde todos los profesores se habían reunido, en el cuarto de Sinistra, la profesora Mcgonagall conducía a un demacrado Sirius fuera de las habitaciones al tiempo que los presentes abrían el paso, quedando Severus justamente al final del camino.

Sirius tenía los ojos vidriosos estaba muy desconcertado. Severus no necesitó ver en el cuarto para saber que era cierto. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos a los ojos antes de que la profesora se lo llevara y detrás de ella una escolta de profesores.

Dentro de la habitación se escuchaban murmullos, quizá se estaban haciendo cargo del cadáver.

-Él la amenazó, quería vengarce…-se oyó decir a la profesora Trelawney

Severus caminó a paso lento hasta el cuarto de Sinistra, al entrar el cuerpo ya había sido tapado por una sábana mientras la señora Pomfrey la hacía levitar hasta donde fue su lecho.

-Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla-lloró la profesora Sprout en un arranque de histeria

-Tranquilizate, no dejaremos que ese maldito asesino se vuelva a salir con la suya-inquirió Sybill-le uaguro un seguro beso de dementor, espero sufra mucho antes de que lo acaben-la profesora de adivinaciones estaba enolerizada, muy pocas veces se le había visto así, pero esta vez parecía una olla express apunto de estallar por la presión.

Snape intentó hacer caso omiso a las injurias con las que atacaron posteriormente a Black, pareciera que no se habían dado cuenta que el estaba a unos centímetros de ellas mirando al inerte cuerpo de la exprofesora Sinistra, Severus supuso que había sido atacada con el aveda, no había indicio alguno que mostrara lo contrario.

Siguió mirando el cuerpo unos segundos más recordando a la vez el rostro de Sirius cuando se había topado con él, algo no le gustaba de esa situación.

-

-"Un hombre que acaba de matar por venganza no tiene ese semblante"-decidiéndose a salir del cuarto -"a menos que lo haya hecho en un ataque de ira y no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó hasta que no hubo remedio"

Sintió que su corazón se partía tan sólo al recordar esa mirada.

-se parece mucho a ella…demasiado como para ser una coincidencia…-dicho esto siguió al grupo hasta la torre en donde encerrarían a Sirius…la misma torre donde había sido encerrado hacía tres años.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Ron Hermione¿dónde estaban?-preguntó Harry algo exaltado al mirar las caras pálidas de sus amigos-¿qué pasó¿por que no dejan salir a nadie?

-no sé, pero creemos que asesinaron a alguien-murmuró Ron a lo bajo para que sus demás compañeros no lo escucharan, Harry dio un largo suspiro

-¿y…quién fue?-preguntó con la garganta seca

-un profesor según parece, pero debió ser en la escuela, vimos a Snape y estaba algo alterado.

-yo lo ví normal-Hermione puso los ojos en blanco haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Ron.

-Sirius-dijo Harry en tono bajo-¿y si algo le paso a él?-Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando como acordando si debían decirle o no Harry sobre lo que habían averiguado-¿qué pasa?

-Harry…él no es…-Ron carraspeó su garganta-él no es Sirius…no al menos internamente-Harry frunció el ceño

-bueno eso ya algo lo suponía…¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Harry, fuimos a su alcoba y encontramos algo…que nos hace deducir que realmente él no es Sirius-Harry iba a preguntar pero Hermione siguió hablando-Harry, el ha tenido sueños que pueden sean recuerdos de su pasado, encontramos unos pergaminos describiéndolos y además deduciendo sobre su propia personalidad

-sigo sin entender que tiene que ver en todo esto

-Harry, creemos que trajimos a un mortífago en el lugar de Sirius-Harry abrió los ojos quedando de pronto sin habla-él mismo cree que pudo haber sido uno

-Pe…pero entonces quieren decir que él….no no puede ser, el es raro, pero no tiene el tipo, deben estar equivocados-masculló Harry moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-ojalá sea así Harry, sinceramente espero que sea así-siguió Hermione en un suspiro, realmente esperaba estar equivocada, después de todo lo consideraba como un muy buen amigo.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor pasando su manos por su frente, Ron lo notó y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz cierto?-Harry asintió

-Lo que haya pasado a Voldemort lo hace feliz-Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry muy nerviosos-debemos averiguar que es lo que pasa-ambos asintieron.

Harry fue en busca de su capa haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de sus compañeros de si sabía lo que pasaba, cuando la jaló salió volando su mapa merodeador el cual ya llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo usaba, lo tomó pensando que le sería muy útil.

Se escabulló de entre sus compañeros saliendo con sus amigos de manera cautelosa con la capa invisible encima y averiguar de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando en el colegio…

_uhm no me quedó muy bien el cap pero wee jaja ¿cual si:P _

_Helen Black Potter: Gracias por tu review da animos para continuar jeje, aunque igual tendría que seguirlo, una promesa es una promesa jus jus ;). Vaya! así que leiste toda la historia de jalón na, me sorprendes la verdad jeje, cuando yo retomé de nuevo mi propia historia tuve que releer de nuevo todo y la verdad me dió algo de flojera al principio el querer continuarla jus jus, bueno, pero al menos como ya he mencionado, tengo ya la mayor parte , no adelanto nada más a tus conjeturas por que ya no falta mucho para que termine de revelarse todo...aunque ya la identidad empieza a saltar a la vista jus jus_

_Pero eso si, curioso que preguntaras sobre Sirius ¿eh, mira que Ron preguntó lo mismo y eso antes de leer tu review jeje, pero bueno, como dije pronto todo...se verá más...raro XD, pero tendrá una explicación...eso espero :P_

_En fin¿adelantos? bueno todo se resume a Ministerio, declaraciones y más información._

Byeces!


	17. ¿Inocente o Culpable?

**Capítulo 17 "¿Inocente o culpable?"**

Albus Dumbledore estaba totalmente desconcertado cuando caminaba presuroso por los pasillos de Hogwarts con la gente del ministerio pisándole los talones. Remus le había dado una de las peores noticias: una de sus maestras había muerto, y para su mayor desconcierto esto había sido obra de Sirius.

Albus no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en una trampa, no era casualidad que ese mismo día tuviera un aviso falso de parte del ministerio, y Remus aseguraba que Sirius había sido utilizado, el problema era ahora averiguar la manera en la que ayudarían a Sirius, la gente del ministerio se lo llevarían a Azkaban y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, habían acordado que sólo lo dejarían ahí si no ocasionaba problemas, dado que aun no estaban muy convencidos de su inocencia.

Remus que iba a la par de Albus le habló de manera confidencial tratando de evitar que le escuchasen las personas que le seguían.

-Director debemos hacer algo, si se lo llevan, podrían sentenciarlo con un beso de dementor, escuché que aún quedan unos pocos en Azkaban y que son precisamente los que buscaban a Sirius hace unos años.-Remus estaba muy preocupado por Sirius, todo mundo sabía lo que le venía encima.

-No pueden hacerle aún nada, apelaré por el pidiendo que se le haga un juicio justo ya que él no tenía motivo alguno para matar a Sinistra-dijo Albus con voz seca, aún no se podía hacer a la idea de haber perdido a alguien de su personal, y que el verdadero criminal estuviera caminando por algún lugar del castillo. Se le erizó la piel en tan sólo pensar que sus alumnos estarían corriendo riesgo alguno, y sobre todo Harry.

-Director, antes que nada creo que es importante que sepa que Sirius y Sinistra tuvieron una fuerte discusión después del partido, enfrente de todos los profesores…-masculló Remus haciendo que el director parara en seco a un par de escalones antes de llegar al cuarto de Sinistra.

-¿una discusión?-Albus revolvió su barba nerviosamente-y exactamente ¿sobre que discutieron?

-bueno….

………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Por qué lo hice?-Sirius estaba echo un ovillo al fondo de su prisión, tenía unos grilletes atados en sus tobillos y en sus manos evitando que pudiera moverse de su lugar. El cuarto empezaba a verse muy oscuro, el sol había terminado de ponerse, se podía ver por una rejilla que estaba a un metro encima de su cabeza.

Al pasar un rato una antorcha se encendió en una esquina de la celda encrespando a Sirius al pensar que la gente del Ministerio estaría cerca.

La puerta de su prisión se abrió poco a poco pensando que finalmente habían llegado, pero en su lugar vió a Severus Snape parado en el umbral mirando a su dirección.

Se irguió tan pronto como pudo esperando a que Snape caminara hasta él. Sirius miraba al piso entre vergüenza y tristeza, pensaba que quizá escucharía ahora reproches por parte del profesor de pociones, cosa que nunca pasó.

-No te ves muy bien-logró decir Severus con voz entre cortada. Daría un paso que le sería muy difícil, expresarse nunca había sido lo suyo-¿cómo …cómo te sientes?

Sirius le miró con el rabillo del ojo ante la extrañeza de su pregunta

-así como me veo-logró responder tratando de aclarar su garganta, sintió una gran necesidad de deshaogarse, de llorar hasta que sus fuerzas se lo impidieran, de sentirse protegido y apoyado.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, para su sorpresa no fue en son de ataque, si no de compasión.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿mataste a Sinistra?-a Sirius se le humedecieron los ojos apretando con fuerza sus puños

-No…no lo se, lo último que recuerdo antes de….de ver el cuerpo de Sinistra en el piso fue…-tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizarce-es cuando me dirigia nuevamente al castillo, yo…yo estaba afuera y en tan sólo en un momento me ví ahí…en el cuarto de ella…

Severus le escuchaba tranquilamente en silencio, sus suposiciones se hacían ciertas a manera que le escuchaba, alguien debió usar el Imperio sobre él para cargarle el trabajo de asesinar a Sinistra, el problema es que no sabía el porque de esa acción.

-te creo-dijo Severus sin dejar que el otro moreno continuara, lo miró un largo rato tratando de decirle que todo saldría bien, y qué él estaría a su lado, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, sólo permaneció allí parado mirándolo esperando a que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba sin tener que decirlo siquiera.

Sirius por su lado alzó la cara lentamente topándose con la mirada oscura de el maestro de pociones, nunca antes había visto esa mirada, era tan reconfortante, tan bella y sincera que no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de besarlo, cosa que hizo de manera desesperada sin importarle las consecuencias, sólo dejó que pasara ya que quizá sería la última vez que podría estar con su tutor, con su amado profesor.

Severus quedó perplejo ante esta acción, casi estaba como de piedra, por una parte su mente racional le decía que eso no estaba bien, que él no debía dejar que esto siguiera…pero su parte sentimental fue más fuerte que cualquier razón y no pudo evitar corresponder el beso sintiendo el calor y el deseo de estar a su lado toda su vida, el sentirse vivo de nuevo después de varios años, sentir que la persona que siempre amó estaba frente a él sin importar que tuviera la forma de su enemigo.

Ya nada le importó, ni Voldemort, ni nadie más, tan sólo quería ayudar a la persona que amaba, le importaba un cuerno lo que la gente diría de él, después de todo nunca le había importado.

Se separaron cuando el aire les falto. Sirius tragó saliva dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Lo…lo siento…-Severus puso un dedo en su boca evitando que siguiera hablando

-no te disculpes…la culpa….-carraspeó un poco aún con la dificultad de admitir que a partir de ahora, si las cosas se arreglaban, las cosas cambiarían para ambos-la culpa es de los dos-terminó de decir tímidamente como si fuera un niño pequeño al que acabaran de regañar.

Sirius se conmovió por el comportamiento de Severus lamentándose que todo esto hubiera pasado justamente en ese terrible día. Snape se dio cuenta de lo que Sirius pensaba así que trató de reconfortarlo.

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan daño, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrar al verdadero culpable-dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de Sirius tratando de olvidar que tenía una barba. Su mente aún peleaba entre sus propios prejuicios y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Gracias por creer en mí-logró responder Sirius sujetando la mano de Severus entre la suyas acariciándola tan sólo del modo como él sabía hacerlo. El tutor carraspeó la garganta dándose una torpe media vuelta hasta la puerta de salida.

-Siempre lo he hecho….-dijo recordando aquella vez en su oficina cuando Sirius le dijo esas mismas palabras, así como ella-…al menos desde que perdiste la memoria…si eso fue realmente lo que pasó-inquirió Severus de manera suspicaz antes de salir de ese cuarto oscuro.

En el momento en que se cerró la puerta la antorcha que iluminaba el lugar se extinguió quedando Sirius de nuevo en la semioscuridad, su corazón latía rápidamente surgiendo de él un nuevo brillo de esperanza sabiendo que no estaba sólo y que Severus Snape realmente le correspondía.

Sonrió para sí mismo a la vez que empezaba a sentir una punzada en la cabeza. Tocó sus propios labios al recordar los labios de Severus en los suyos sintiendo que no era la primera vez que los sentía. Otra punzada más fuerte atacó su cabeza como si le hubiesen golpeado con un libro.

Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando a unas personas que él no conocía, todos estaban vestidos con túnicas oscuras luciendo algunos amenazantes con sus varitas puestas y dirigidas hacia él.

-Buenas noches Sirius-saludó una voz seca que reconoció inmediatamente, Albus Dumbeldore se hizo camino de entre las personas que le obstruían el paso. La antorcha se encendió alumbrando todo su alrededor, vió con cierta sorpresa a un Director casi cansado y abatido como si toda su jovialidad hubiese sido consumida por las penas

-Buenas noches-contestó Sirius después de un rato, ya cuando dos hombres comenzaban a quitarle los grilletes que tenía encima poniendo en su lugar un tipo de esposas en sus muñecas que serían atadas por su espalda.

-Señor Sirius Black queda detenido por llevar a cabo una de las peores maldiciones imperdonables que el Ministerio de Magia ha prohibido, y usarlo en contra de la señora Marell Sinistra profesora del colegio de Hogwarts, el cual ha dejado de darle asilo al romper el convenio que se hizo con el director.Albus Dumbeldore.

-….aún así Cornelius yo le brindaré mi apoyo-escuchó decir el moreno al director que daba su ultimátum a un hombre bajo que no intentaba ocultar su ira hacia el viejo. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo habrían estado hablando del tema, maldijo internamente al tipo que no le dejó escuchar lo que habrían estando discutiendo Albus y el hombre bajo.

-¡Cómo quieras!¡Pero aún así permanecerá en Azkaban mientras no se compruebe lo contrario!-hizo una señal para que sus hombres le siguieran con Black como preso, conduciéndolo hasta las afueras del castillo, en el camino se encontró con todo el personal de Hogwarts algunos le miraban inquisidoramente, otros con lástima como el caso de Remus, Minerva, Hagrid que apenas se abría enterado y a Severus con su postura solemne que le caracterizaba pero con una mirada triste y vacía, quizá sintiendo una terrible impotencia al no poder hacer nada en el momento.

Delante de él pudo notar que unos hombres esperaban al Ministro con el cuerpo de la mujer que levitaba en una camilla hacia una carroza, no pudo evitar desviar la vista de la escena, sentía nauseas tan sólo al recordar el momento del crimen en el que se veía envuelto.

A unos pasos más adelante se detuvo de golpe al ver a sus tres pequeños amigos mirando la escena desde una esquina, al parecer sujetando una especie de capa que les transparentaba.

Les sonrió como para tranquilizarlos ya que se veían muy pasmados al verlo en esas condiciones.

-Sigue caminando-le empujó uno de los hombres que lo guiaban afuera a los jardines del colegio donde encontraría un carruaje negro con ventanillas enrejadas esperándolo para ser llevado a la prisión.

Subió a empujones seguido por los hombres que lo custodiaban, al parecer el hombre bajo llamado Cornelius subiría con los demás en un carruaje oscuro, pero menos tétrico para su gusto.

-Nos veremos en la corte Sirius, no dejaremos que te acusen injustamente de nuevo-fue lo último que escuchó decir al director antes de que el carruaje emprendiera su viaje.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-No puedo creerlo-gimoteó Hermione tapándose la boca con ambas manos a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían-esa era la profesora Sinistra-dijo Hermione después de ver como introducían el cuerpo de la mujer en una de las tres carrozas que aguardaban silenciosamente a la gente del ministerio.

Ron sintió un escalofrío cuando Sirius se detuvo a verlos unos segundos para luego esbozar una débil sonrisa.

-¿Por qué nos sonríe después de lo que hizo?-preguntó Ron con un nudo en la garganta

-No lo sé esto es demasiado extraño-quedaron expectantes durante un rato al ver como se alejaban los carruajes y los profesores empezaban a discutir entre ellos.

-Director ¿va a ayudar a ese…a ese maldito asesino después de lo que le hizo a …?

-Se como te sientes Poppy, pero tengo mis teorías y mis razones para pensar que Sirius sólo fue utilizado para cometer ese crimen

-¡Pero todos lo oímos!¡El amenazó a Sinistra!-acusó la profesora de adivinaciones sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-Si, de eso ya se me informó Sybill y créeme que eso sólo me hace sospechar aún más que Sirius sólo fue inculpado.-antes que alguien más hablara o replicara Severus se adelantó a hablar

-Me temo que el director tiene razón-todos lo miraron con sorpresa, hasta Harry no podía creer lo que escuchaba- no sería la primera vez que el Imperio fuera utilizado para fines como estos

-¿Imperio?-preguntó Hagrid desmenuzando los ojos-¿pero quien querría hacerle daño a la Profesora Sinistra, ella nunca se metía con nadie

-Quizá…-siguió Remus tragando saliva-quizá el fin de esto no era dañar a Sinistra, si no a Sirius-algunos se giraron a ver a Severus ya que recordaron que él fue el tercero en salir de la reunión.

-¿Creen que yo lo hice?-rió Severus burlonamente con una mueca de fastidio. Todos se giraron a ver al director que dio un suspiro agotado.

-Por favor no saquen conjeturas sin siquiera saber la verdad

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?-inquirió la Profesora Sprout sobando nerviosamente sus manos

-Por desgracia aún no lo sé…-hubo un silencio incómodo después de esto. Confiaban que el director tuviera una respuesta mejor que esa.-Bueno, lo mejor será que todos regresen a sus cuartos y quisiera que los jefes de casa explicaran a sus alumnos sobre lo que pasó esta noche…-antes de que todos se giraran para irse el director dio una última orden-pero antes quiero pedirles que hasta que no se sepa la verdad no mencionen el nombre de Sirius.

-Pero eso sería mentirles…

-No Minerva, sólo aplazaremos esa información hasta mañana, quiero explicarles personalmente a los chicos lo que ocurrió-todos asintieron y se fueron cada quien por su dirección-Remus quédate, quiero hablar contigo-el hombre lobo asintió aún tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-Se dirigen para acá-masculló Harry olvidando que el Director también podía ver a través de su capa

-Chicos, por favor síganme –pidió amablemente el director. Harry y sus amigos ya no vieron la necesidad de llevar puesta la capa así que se desencorvaron y se la quitaron de encima.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del director donde amablemente les ofreció unos lugares para sentarse y unas tazas de té para tranquilizar los nervios.

-¿Director…?-llamó Remus al director que de pronto se vió sumergido en sus pensamientos

-o…disculpen, estaba pensando en…bueno no importa-dio un sorbo su taza mirando las manos de Harry que llevaba un pergamino doblado

-¿Ese es el mapa Harry?-preguntó Lupin al notar a donde iba dirigida la mirada del director

-s…si, pero…

-¿No lo has usado últimamente?-Harry negó con la cabeza-¿Puedo?-el chico asintió y Lupin extendió su mano, dijo las palabras para que el mapa se mostrara y rápidamente comenzó a hurgar en él como si buscara a alguien

-¿A quien buscas?-preguntó Ron ante la impaciencia de no saber lo que ocurría

-Al verdadero culpable del asesinato de la profesora Sinistra-respondió el director mirando a Remus con ansiedad-¿encontraste algo?

-Lo siento director, quien haya sido ya no se encuentra en el colegio-Albus dio un respiro entre derrota y alivio

-Entonces realmente cree que Sirius es inocente-afirmó Hermione en un respiro hondo, el director asintió, los tres se miraron en complicidad haciendo que el director les mirara sospechosamente.

-¿Acaso hay algo que no me hayan dicho?-les miró como si tuviera rayos X, Harry miró a otra parte suponiendo que el director intentaría usar la Occlumency.

-Harry debemos decirle-habló Hermione a lo bajo pero no lo suficiente como para que los profesores les escucharan

-¿decirle que?-se interesó Remus frunciendo el ceño. Harry dio un largo suspiro pensando que era hora de hablar ya que las cosas se habían salido de su control.

-Tienes razón Hermione es momento de hablar

-¿Hablar sobre que Harry?-el chico se vió incomodado al regresar su mirara al director que esperaba que le respondiera

-Ya era hora-suspiró Ron nerviosamente

-Director nosotros somos los responsables de que esa persona a la que llamamos Sirius esté entre nosotros-Albus y Remus se miraron sin comprender por la manera en que se dirigían a Sirius

-¿Qué quieres decir con "esa persona a la que llamamos Sirius"?-preguntó Remus temiendo la respuesta

-El no es el verdadero Sirius-lloró Hermione limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Remus y Albus lucían como si les hubiesen aventado un balde de agua fría, simplemente no sabían que hacer ni como reaccionar.

-creo que deberíamos contarles toda la historia-sugirió Ron a Harry

-Creo que sería muy bueno eso-acotó Albus con una mirada severa a los chicos. Harry carraspeó su garganta y comenzó su relato desde la vez en el que fue mencionado el libro de los muertos y como lo vió por primera vez en el callejón Diagon cuando entró por casualidad a una librería de libros de magia oscura leyendo tan sólo la portada, al principio sin darle importancia.

Contó como logró escabullirse un día hasta ese lugar cuando Ron y Hermione hablaron de él, comprándolo tan sólo por un galeon, de hecho el vendedor se vió felíz de librarse del libro, pero a Harry no le importó en el momento, él sólo pensaba en que podría de alguna manera regresar a su padrino a la vida.

Después relataron todo lo demás, desde que hicieron el hechizo hasta el último descubrimiento de Ron y Hermione en el cuarto del nombrado Sirius.

La cara de Albus estaba inexpresiva, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aún sabiendo que todo era cierto.

-¿Eso es...todo?-preguntó el director tragando saliva, los tres asintieron tímidamente

-¿Entonces…él sí es el culpable...o ella?-preguntó Remus visiblemente decepcionado, no por los chicos, si no por aquella persona a la que llamó amigo y por el cual estaba dispuesto a defenderlo con garra y diente, aún conservaba en su túnica su varita con la esperanza de entregársela cuando la tormenta terminara.

Albus no respondió, se paró hasta al lado de Fawkes que miraba interesado al director, extendió su cabeza para que el director le acariciara, Dumbledore le miró y le sonrió acudiendo a la petición del ave.

Remus respiró hondo sacando a la vez la varita que había guardado y posándola en el escritorio del director, se sintió enfermo tan sólo en tenerla en sus manos.

El director giró interesado a su escritorio mirando la varita con detalle.

-Esa varita, ¿es de él cierto?

-si, la recogí antes de que el ministerio la viera, debí dejárselas para que la rompieran en mil pedazos-los chicos agacharon sus cabezas con vergüenza esperando alguna reprimenda por parte del director, pero este al parecer estaba más interesado en la varita.

-Curioso, nunca antes me había fijado en el tipo de varita que había comprado-volvió lentamente a su escritorio para tomar entre sus manos la varita del acusado.

-¿Sucede algo Director?-se arriesgó a preguntar Harry un tanto confundido por el repentino interés por parte del director hacia la varita.

Albus la giró una y otra vez sonriendo de un modo melancólico.

-No…no pasa nada Harry, ahora vuelvan a sus cuartos, mañana será un nuevo día…


	18. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 18 "Recuerdos"**

Al día siguiente tal y como el director lo había prometido explicó lo sucedido con la profesora Sinistra, dio una charla sobre lo fácil que era engañar a la gente y sobre lo frágil que podía ser una vida.

Los alumnos estaban tan sorprendidos que no dijeron nada en todo el desayuno, las clases para ese día y para el resto de la semana se cancelaron para conmemorar la memoria de la Profesora Sinistra, aparte que el juicio estaría solicitando la presencia de los profesores como testigos.

Los alumnos no dejaron de hablar sobre la noticia en todo el día revisando el profeta ansiosos para ver que hablaban al respecto "Profesora Asesinada en Hogwarts por Sirius Black" decía el título con letras grandes con una fotografía de Sirius encaminado a una celda de Azkaban.

Harry sintió como si una daga atravesara su pecho al ver el título, de nuevo el nombre de Sirius se vería manchado, aun después de haberlo encontrado inocente de sus cargos anteriores.

Dos días después de lo que había sucedido Harry sentía la necesidad de estar sólo, caminó alrededor del lago aventando piedras con ferocidad, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

Escuchó unas hojas crujir tras de él suponiendo que serían sus amigos que lo habrían estado buscando, no se giró para verlos, tan sólo siguió arrojando piedras al lago que se veía cada vez más congelado.

-Lo arruiné ¿cierto?-chasqueó la lengua con desagrado intentando contenerse para no llorar-todo lo que toco, todo lo que hago siempre resulta estar mal, simplemente estoy predestinado a hacerle daño a la gente que quiero…de hecho…ustedes también deberían alejarse antes que…-se giró topándose con un perro negro que miraba a Harry apaciblemente. Este comenzó a olfatear al chico como si lo estuviera reconociendo.

-¿Ho…Hocicos?-Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos-¿escapaste de Azkaban?-el animal ladeó su cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería. Harry algo exasperado por la presencia de ese ser sacó su varita dirigiéndola hacia el animal-¡Deja de fingir se quien eres, así que transfórmate!

El animal se veía sorprendido como si no esperara la reacción del joven. Agachó su cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse tomando una forma humana.

Harry al ir viendo la transformación fue abriendo los ojos como si no esperara ver lo que estaba frente a él.

-¿Quién …quién demonios eres?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Tu comida Black!-Un hombre grande y robusto con estómago prominente abrió una rejilla en la parte baja de la puerta aventando a lo que parecía un plato lleno de engrudo. Cerró la rejilla para volverse a caminar por un largo pasillo. Las paredes eran grises y sucias con piedras sobresaliendo de ellas, también había muchas otras puertas todas de hierro con rejillas en las partes inferiores, de cada una de ellas se escuchaban gemidos y lamentos tanto de mujeres como de hombres.

Sirius se acercó lo más que le permitieron sus cadenas mágicas al plato que había dejado su verdugo para probar alimento, era el primero que tendría después de más de 40 horas.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo tragó hasta el fondo, sin importarle el horrible sabor a vómito que este tenía.

Se limpió con su manga dejando el plato en su lugar para que el verdugo lo recogiera y regresó a su cama hecha de paja dejándose caer con todas sus asperezas.

-Mañana comenzará mi juicio, me preocupa que me pregunten sobre la manera en que supuestamente regresé-se decía a sí mismo mientras aclaraba sus propias ideas, sentía como si todo lo que estaba pasando no fuese real y que sólo se encontraba en una pesadilla.

Cuando llegó tuvo un problema con un Dementor que intentó besarlo, por suerte los guardias no lo permitieron, sin embargo no pudo olvidar la sensación que tuvo en ese contacto…cuando más recuerdos llegaron a su mente, tan claros y concisos que parecía que no habían pasado hacía mucho.

**Flash Back**

-Por favor a ella déjenla es a mí a quien quieren-rogó un hombre mayor, su edad bailaría entre los 40 y 50, era alto de piel blanca de cabello corto y rojizo, sus ojos eran grandes de color miel, su mujer era tan blanca como su marido, pero era más baja y rechoncha sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello era largo y castaño con algunas canas en la parte de enfrente, tendría casi la misma edad que su pareja.

-Me temo-comenzó una voz siseante y tenebrosa-que eso no es negociable-hubo un par de risas de fondo, al parecer era un hombre y una mujer

-Si nos hacen daño…no podrán usarlo-gimió el hombre

-Ya nos las arreglaremos sin ustedes ¡Crucio!-la mujer se retorció por la maldición que le enviaron a su estómago. Su esposo intentó detenerlo, pero la otra pareja encapuchada se interpuso mandando maldiciones al hombre que también se retorcía de dolor.

Una cuarta persona encapuchada veía la escena por detrás de la pareja que reía a carcajadas por la manera en que las víctimas se retorcían.

-¡Alto!-ordenó quien sería el líder del ataque-recuerden que estos dos servirán para la iniciación de nuestra nueva aliada-el temible hombre sonrió como un demente dejando el campo libre entre las víctimas y a su invitada-anda…acaba con ellos-la encapuchada no respondió sólo caminó hasta donde se encontraba la pareja de casados temblando de miedo reconfortándose el uno al otro.

-¡Porfavor déjenla a ella!

-¡Cállate¡Crucio!

-¡Bellatrix¡Ella debe hacerlo!-gruñó el otro hombre encapuchado y la mujer dejó su ataque con desagrado.

-Bueno¿pero que espera?

-No seas impaciente Bella-siseó el tenebroso burlonamente-es su primera vez ¿cierto?-la encapuchada asintió

-lo siento mi señor, pero yo…

-Hazlo, sólo así serás parte de mí…o¿acaso piensas defraudarme?-cortó el tenebroso a la joven, esta tragó saliva apuntando su varita determinadamente hacia la pareja, estos se abrazaron apretando los ojos.

-¡Avedakadebra!-un rayo de luz iluminó el cuarto cayendo la pareja de bruces en el suelo.

La encapuchada permaneció un rato en la misma posición en la que había atacado bajando lentamente su varita hacia el piso, respiraba algo agitada. Se giró y arrodilló a los pies del Tenebroso musitando unas palabras.

-Ahora soy digna de usted…amo Lord Voldemort-el hombre levantó por los hombros a la joven quedando frente a frente

-si, ahora eres parte de mí.-el hombre sonrió nuevamente como demente, la apartó de su camino para entrar a un cuarto oscuro, unas velas se prendieron alrededor de una mesa, donde se encontraba un libro oscuro-Aquí está-el Lord acarició la cubierta-el Libro de los muertos, no sólo podré crear un ejército más grande si no que podré volverme inmortal-rió tenebrosamente a la vez que abría el libro, cortó de pronto cuando notó que este estaba en blanco-no…no…esto…¡no puede ser!-gruñó haciendo rabietas como un niño se alejó de la mesa para salir del cuarto y golpear al cuerpo del hombre-¡Maldito a esto te referías¡El maldito Libro está hechizado para que tenga un guardián!

-Señor, pero quizá si encontramos un reemplazo

-¡No seas estúpido Lestrange¡El libro elige a su guardián¡no podremos hacer nada hasta que el Libro elija a su nuevo guardián¡y no sabemos cuanto tiempo llevará eso!

La joven encapuchada se acercó a la mesa curiosamente para ver a lo que se refería, al irse acercando las flamas de las velas se hicieron más grandes, la chica se detuvo de golpe cuando las flamas se hicieron tan grandes que llegaron al techo, las hojas del libro comenzaron a cambiar de páginas hasta que se detuvieron. Se acercó temerosa cuando unas letras verdes surgieron de las hojas en blanco como fuego.

_-Litus unitem-_logró leer.

La puerta tras ella se cerró formándose alrededor de ella las flamas de las velas como un remolino que la atacaron al pecho con tal fuerza que fue lanzada de nuevo hasta la puerta

-¡Alohomora!-la puerta se abrió empujando a la chica que estaba en el piso, emitía humo de su cuerpo sin que tuviera fuego.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el tenebroso algo perplejo mirando a la chica que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Amo…no lo sé, el libro me atacó…no se que me hizo, sólo leí unas palabras que estaban en una página y luego…

-te eligió-rió el Lord sin dejar que la joven terminara de explicarse-sabía que me serías útil de alguna forma, pero nunca pensé que serías la intermediaria entre el libro y yo.

-Disculpe amo, pero no entiendo

-Ya lo entenderás-rió a carcajadas el tenebroso para desconcierto de sus discípulos-¡toma el libro y larguémonos! Bellatrix ya sabes que hacer-la mujer asintió salió del recinto invocando la marca tenebrosa por encima de la casa.

**Fin de Flash Back**

¡BROOOM!

Los pensamientos de Sirius se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una explosión fuera de su celda. Se irguió rápidamente cuando su puerta se abrió. Lo último que vió fue un rayo que se dirigió hasta él mientras una voz masculina gritaba.

-¡Desmayus!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Estoy preocupada, hace horas que no vemos a Harry

-Lo sé Hermione yo también tengo un extraño presentimiento

-¿Crees que esté en problemas?

-no lo sé no sería la primera vez-rió el pelirrojo con melancolía. Él y Hermione recorrían las afueras del colegio intentando encontrar pista de su amigo

-Quizá esté en el lago, cuando se siente triste se da sus vueltas por allá

-brrr debe estar loco-dijo Ron abrazándose a sí mismo-ya empieza a hacer mucho frío como para que se ande por ahí.

Caminaron por la orilla del lago viendo a lo lejos un par de personas, una era Harry y la otra no la reconocieron.

-Mira ahí está-señaló Ron

-¿Quién es ella?

-No lo sé…¿será Tonks?

-¿Tonks? Ella ni siquiera se viste así, el único parecido que tiene con ella es la edad, y eso quizá

-Pues mejor vamos y le preguntamos

-Pues si mejor-cuando ya iban a acercarse la mujer que habían visto se transformó en un perro negro muy parecido a…

-¿Hocicos?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus estaba desesperado, habían pasado casi tres días desde que se habían llevado a Sirius y aún no podía encontrar un culpable, sin embargo no había sido tiempo perdido ya que al revisar su almacén de pociones notó que le hacían falta algunos ingredientes de la poción multijugos, así que llegó a la conclusión que la maestra Sinistra habría corrido la misma suerte que el ojo loco Moddy dos años atrás cuando Crouch ocupó su lugar y su forma. Así que fuera quien fuera habría tomado el lugar de Sinistra al menos una semana atrás antes del partido de Quidditch cuando la profesora comenzó a tener una lengua más larga de lo normal.

Cuando habló con el director llegaron a la conclusión en la que el culpable habría comenzado "el chisme" con afán de enfurecer a Sirius para que no hubiera duda que había matado a Sinistra.

-Ya había sido planeado desde hace tiempo-afirmó Severus cuando todos los hechos se vieron juntos

-Al parecer nuestro amigo Voldemort envió a uno de sus mortífagos a ocupar el lugar de la profesora-Severus dio un respingo tan sólo escuchar el nombre del tenebroso.

-Eso parece-dijo recordando la misión que se le había encargado

-…."_tienes que averiguar la forma en que Sirius Black volvió a la vida y si es Potter el que tiene la respuesta"_

_-_¿Te sucede algo Severus?-preguntó el director cuando notó ausente al profesor de pociones

-No…nada…-contestó cortante Snape como usualmente lo hacía

El director se puso de pie dándole la espalda a Severus ya que iba a alimentar a Fawkes.

-Severus, dime ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con Sirius?-sólto el director tomando por sorpresa al moreno

-yo…no se a que se refiere-contestó algo perturbado tratando de permanecer indiferente

-Severus, sabes a lo que me refiero-el profesor no contestó agachando la cabeza un poco nervioso-¿te recuerda mucho a ella verdad?-sólto el director regresando a su lugar. Severus alzó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, intentó formular palabra alguna pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

-Tranquilo¿sabes? Yo también he tenido esa sensación-siguió el director con voz suave. Severus frunció el ceño respirando lentamente.

-¿Entonces….es posible…que…¿pero cómo?

-Yo me pregunté lo mismo Severus y ese día que se llevaron a "Sirius" encontré una valiosa pista, sólo hace falta que tu corrobores con ella.

-¿yo¿por que yo?-preguntó Severus sin comprender. Albus miró al moreno seriamente apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

-¿Te es familiar el libro de los muertos?-Severus se puso aún más pálido de lo normal.

-Si-logró decir el profesor de pociones con dificultad-pero sólo es una leyenda

-¿En serio?-alzó una ceja el director con suspicacia-Severus ¿recuerdas que te pregunté lo mismo hace 15 años?-el hombre asintió-no lo he vuelto a mencionar ya que supuse que de alguna manera ustedes lograron destruirlo-suspiró nostálgicamente- con un precio muy alto-Severus agachó un poco la cabeza-nunca entendí por que después de todos estos años no me quisiste decir lo que pasó con ustedes y ese libro, y aún así dejé el tema por la paz al pensar que lograron su objetivo. Pero ahora después de mucho tiempo nos vemos envueltos de nuevo en el tema y sospecho que tu sabes algo más de lo que me has dicho.

-Entonces…¿siempre supo lo del libro?-Albus sonrió ante la ingenuidad del profesor

-Si, lo supe una semana antes cuando los Bones me contaron su secreto, pero claro ustedes ya lo sabían xon anterioridad, quedé muy sorprendido, la verdad, cuando entendí lo que querían hacer…y a la vez muy orgulloso. Por desgracia cuando quice brindarles mi ayuda ya fue demasiado tarde.

-Nunca se planeó que terminaran las cosas de esa manera, se lo aseguro

-lo sé-posó el director su mano derecha en el hombro del profesor-nadie lo quizo así, sin embargo-se puso de pie caminando a la puerta de su oficina-las cosas pasan por algo

-Quizá-admitió el profesor-en todo caso aún no me has explicado lo que quieres que te diga.

-Disculpa, me salí un poco del tema-rió el director sacando de su bolsa un dulce-¿quieres uno?-Severus puso los ojos en blanco-tomaré eso como un no gracias-dicho esto desenvolvió el dulce y se lo metió a la boca-bueno, quiero que me digas la verdad¿qué pasó realmente con ese libro?

-¿Por qué el repentino interés?-preguntó Severus con un ceja alzada.

-Por que se que ese libro jamás fue destruido totalmente, ya que con el revivieron a Sirius Black.

-Lo sabía-dijo por lo bajo Severus-fue Potter ¿verdad? Potter y sus amigos

-Si fueron ellos-Severus se puso de pie en un golpe

-¡Entonces es su culpa que me sienta atraido por Black¿Cierto!

-¡ah! entonces si sientes una extraña atracción por Sirius ¿no?-Severus se puso colorado

-Bu...bueno lo que quice decir es que yo-la voz de Severus se fue haciendo en un hilillo para diversión de Albus

-Si entiendo, su nueva personalidad es lo que te atrae ¿no es así?-Severus asintió tímidamente, siempre cuando estaba con el director se sentía de nuevo como un niño pequeño-Muy curiosa toda esta situación ¿no crees?-Albus comenzó a jugar con su barba.

-Demasiado para mi gusto

-Y bien¿qué pasó con él libro?

-Nada, simplemente quedó inservible, como sabe ese libro no se podía destruir…sin embargo encontramos una manera para que fuera inservible tanto para el guardián como para quien estuviera a su alrededor.

-¿Y eso como fue?

-Confundimos al libro para que los procedimientos y los ingredientes se combinaran, después se arrancaron paulatinamente páginas depositándolas después en una bolsa hecha con piel de dragón chino para evitar que las paginas regresasen a su lugar, sólo eso las detuvo…

-"Bueno supongo que estaba predestinado todo esto, a ella siempre le gustaron los objetos asiáticos"-pensó Albus haciendo una media sonrisa

-…el plan era esconderlas en algún lugar remoto para que no se volviera a fusionar con el libro…-Severus hizo una pausa ya que le era algo amargo seguir

-Pero entonces ¿qué pasó con esas páginas?

-No lo sé, ella las llevaba consigo cuando la mataron-miró sombríamente al director tratando de contenerse.

-¿Voldemort las recuperó?-preguntó el director casualmente

-Ese es el problema, nunca se supo que pasó con las páginas restantes, por eso el libro quedó inservible, además que el libro no volvió a elegir a ningún otro guardián, así que las hojas quedaron totalmente en blanco.

Lucius se quedó con él hasta después de la caída del Lord, posteriormente se deshizo de él ya que no le encontró ningún uso-apoyó lentamente sus brazos en el escritorio inhalando con dificultad-Ahora el Lord lo quiere ya que piensa que Potter pudo usarlo.

-La poción que usó con Karkarov…era del libro ¿cierto?-Severus asintió

-Esa poción la empezó hace varios años, me pidió personalmente que la preparara, pero claro nunca la terminé ya que ella nunca me dio el ingrediente final y así hicimos tiempo para planear la manera en la que nos desharíamos del libro.

-Bueno, ahora sabemos por que quería a Sirius en la prisión-dijo el director exhalando con fuerza, se vió más preocupado de lo normal, Severus desmenuzó los ojos comprendiendo todo

-Quería a Sirius fuera del colegio para llevárselo y luego…

-Chantajearnos con el libro…o más bien chantajear a Harry…

_Helen: Hola! muchas gracias por seguir aun mi historia nñ,_

_antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza pero yo sola me he liado XD, con mis historias inconclusas_

_> ya no se para donde correr XD_

_En fin la situación casi totalmente aclarada ¿no, ya sólo falta ver que pasa, ya que al parecer las cosas se han complicado...sólo un poco ;)_


	19. Hocicos

**Capítulo 19 "Hocicos"**

**-¡**Contesta!¿Quién eres? No te quedes callada-la mujer miró a Harry intentando formular palabra alguna pero al parecer estaba shockeada, vestía con unos pantalones de piel negros que le quedaban un poco justos y una blusa blanca con un pequeño cuello de v, si no hubiera sido por su capa oscura que llevaba cualquiera diría que era una muggle perdida, pero obviamente no lo era, acababa de tranfigurarse enfrente de Harry quien intentaba reconocer a la mujer sin embargo para nada se le hizo familiar.

Unas voces a lo lejos alertaron a Harry y a la chica haciendo que esta inmediatamente se tranformara nuevamente en un perro negro, corrió al lado contrario de Harry sin llegar muy lejos, ya que Harry le había mandado un encantamiento para que el animal quedara petrificado.

-¡Harry!¿Estás bien?-Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta a su lado sacando sus varitas y apuntando a la intrusa.

-Se parece a Hocicos-comentó Ron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al animal

-¡Te pregunté que quien eres!-repitió Harry haciendo caso omiso a sus amigos

-Harry no te responderá hasta que…

-lo sé Hermione¡¡ Desencatem!-la bestia de nuevo tuvo movimiento aunque más torpemente-si te mueves te juro que te arrepentirás-siseó Harry con voz peligrosa.

-Harry, por favor tranquilízate, lo que deberíamos hacer es avisarle a alguien y…-Hermione no terminó ya que su atención fue desviada de nuevo al animal que se transfiguró de nuevo en una mujer muy blanca pero sucia como si no hubiera tomado un baño desde hace varias semanas, su cabello era castaño y alborotado, apenas un cepillo habría pasado por su cabeza, sorpresivamente todo esto no fue lo que atrajo más la atención de los chicos, si no sus ojos que eran similares a los de Dumbledore.

-Bueno, bueno, me doy, tranquilos que no les pienso hacer ningún daño-la mujer se levantó alzando ambos brazos como para que vieran que estaba desarmada.

-¿Quién eres?-repitió de nuevo Harry mirando a la chica con mucho resentimiento

-Bueno…er…¿cómo empezar?-se rascó la cabeza alborotando su cabello de un modo que a Harry se le hizo muy peculiar-la verdad…es que no tengo la menor idea-dijo alzándose de hombros

-¿cómo que no sabes?-preguntó Ron recorriendo a la mujer una y otra vez, a pesar de nunca antes haberla visto se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

-Bien, es que yo… ¿pueden dejar de apuntarme con esas varitas? En serio que no les voy a hacer nada-los tres amigos se miraron de reojo, al final optaron por bajarlas pero sin guardarlas en su túnica-Gracias. Supongo.

-Ya no hay pretextos, espero ahora si nos puedas responder

-vaya chico que temperamento-rió la mujer sentándose en el piso-espero no molestarles pero creo tomaré asiento, estoy algo cansada por el viaje.

-¿Desde dónde vienes?

-Desde Londres en el callejón Diagon, lindo lugar cuando no hay chicas bobas tratando de ponerte moñitos en las orejas-brincó como si le diera un escalofrío

-aún no has…

-si lo sé chico, pero les sugiero que se sienten para que les cuente más a detalle, bueno si es que en realidad quieren saber un poco de mí, así quizá ustedes puedan ayudarme, por que en realidad a eso vine, a pedir ayuda

-¿ayuda?¿Vienes pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione sentándose a una distancia considerable al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Dumbledore?-la mujer quedó pensante como si su mente paseara por todo Hogwarts, sonrió un minuto después frotándose las manos, al parecer tenía mucho frío-¿De casualidad Dumbledore es un hombre mayor con barba blanca muy larga?

-ehm…si-atinó Ron con el ceño fruncido

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó la chica agudamente haciendo que saltaran los chicos de su lugar-¡Estoy cerca de saber quien soy!-los tres chicos se quedaron mirando con extrañeza

-¿en serio no…no sabes quién eres?-preguntó Harry un tanto nervioso

-No, la verdad no. Pero se que estoy cerca de averiguarlo-miró a Harry con una gran sonrisa-desde que te ví sentí que estaba cerca de casa chico, de alguna forma tu y tus amigos son parte de mi y mis recuerdos al igual que el hombre que mencionas-Harry miró al los ojos de aquella mujer al igual que ella lo hacía. Sus ojos le eran extraños, pero en ellos había cierta calidéz que llenó a Harry de dicha, como si hubiera recuperado algo que había perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo-ustedes son como un recuerdo vago en mi mente, pero aún no hilo bien todo este lío que tengo en mi cabeza, a veces me duele tanto que me desmayo y tengo pesadillas sobre horribles criaturas, pero…otras veces tengo sueños…en unos aparecen unos niños…uno se parece mucho a ti-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry-y otras…bueno, a la mejor les parecerá raro, otras veces los veo a ustedes. Disculpen-agitó la cabeza pasando su mano por su cabello-quizá son alucinaciones mías-dijo algo desalentada ya que nadie le había dicho nada. Llegó a pensar que quizá estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Dios mío…no puede ser-musitó Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¿Si…Sirius?-Ron estaba con la boca abierta mirando cada gesto y movimiento de la mujer.

-Sirius…-repitió la mujer con voz suave-¿ustedes lo conocen? ¿ustedes conocen a Sirius Black?-Harry parpadeó varias veces dejando que unas lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas-o cielos, ¿acaso dije algo malo?

-No, al contrario-Harry sonrió abiertamente como no lo hacía desde hace días. La mujer les miró sin comprender mucho-oye…-inició Harry limpiándose las lágrimas-dime una cosa, ¿cómo fue que perdiste la memoria?

-Vaya…-hizo una pausa rascándose de nuevo la cabeza-no tengo idea. El primer recuerdo que tengo es cuando una noche hace meses me encontré en un extraño lugar junto a un feo velo, que la verdad daba miedo, caminé sin rumbo por un rato hasta llegar a un tipo de caseta telefónica. Hubo mucho escándalo después de que ascendí a una calle oscura, mucha gente extraña empezó a ir hasta donde yo estaba, tuve que salir huyendo de ahí ya que me empezaron a lanzar hechizos con sus varitas-hizo una risa irónica-cuando me ví acorralada en un callejón me transfiguré en lo que vieron, un can, logrando escapar por un agujero que tenía la pared.

Vagué por días comiendo de las sobras que la gente tiraba, por pura coincidencia llegué al callejón Diagon al seguir a una bruja que me adoptó posteriormente-hizo una mueca con desagrado- estaba muy confundida y sola en ese entonces, tanto que en un principio pensé que mi verdadera forma era…-pareció apenarse un poco riendo tímidamente-la de un varón, pero bueno, con el tiempo me fui haciendo a la idea-no parecía muy convencida de lo que decía-err olviden eso último que les dije ¿quieren?

-No te preocupes, por muy extraño que suene todo lo que nos dices es muy familiar-aseguró Hermione sonriendo abiertamente.

-Bien, es oficial, me están asustando-dijo la chica al notar en la manera en que le miraban los tres amigos

Harry se paró al igual que sus amigos extendió una mano amistosa a la otra joven para que les acompañara

-Ven con nosotros, creo que si podemos ayudarte-la joven sonrió abiertamente tomando la mano del chico de ojos verdes.

-Por un momento creí que tendría que regresar mi trasero de nuevo a Londres para que las chicas con las que vivía me siguieran llenando de moños.

-¿err era cierto lo de los moños?-preguntó Ron mientras se encaminaba al castillo con el grupo

-je, si me temo que es verdad….ehm…¿cómo te llamas?

-Cierto, no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-rió Harry señalando a sus amigos-él es Ron, ella es Hermione…y yo soy Harry-la chica quedó seria un rato-¿pasa algo malo?

-no, no es que…tuve un extraño presentimiento…pero no debe ser nada, a veces pasa sin razón alguna…wow-se detuvo cuando logró divisar mejor al castillo-si que es grande, en mis sueños no era tan alto.

-si, bueno-Hermione se puso nerviosa cuando vió a unos chicos de Ravenclaw caminando por ahí cerca-creo que será mejor que se transforme no se si sea prudente que le vean-los tres miraron a la joven que sólo levantó los hombros en respuesta antes de transfigurarse de nuevo en un animal.

-Bien vamos-indicó Ron cuando no hubo peligro de ser descubiertos, ahora, con un perro-caminaron rápidamente por varios pasillos deteniéndose de vez en cuando porque a la intrusa se le ocurría rascarse por causa de las pulgas.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó una voz detrás del grupo

-Malfoy, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada, sólo iba paseando por aquí como ustedes con su bestia-el animal olfateó al rubio mostrando después unos filosos colmillos

-Tranquila-Draco frunció el ceño al notar que el animal era en realidad una hembra, ya que él pensaba que el perro en realidad era Sirius Black, su padre le habría hablado sobre eso.

-Así que…-siguió con voz indiferente-Potter, al parecer ya conseguiste novia, la verdad hacen muy linda pareja

-Bueno, es mejor ella a la novia que te cargas, ¿cómo se llama, a si Pansy, para que veas ella si que es una perra-Hermione miró desaprobatoriamente a Ron mientras a Malfoy le cambiaba su tono de piel a uno más rojizo.

-Será lo que digas Weasley pero al menos no es como la ramera de tu hermana-ahora Ron era quien cambiaba de color, uno muy parecido a la de su cabello. Sin esperar a otro ataque de ofensas se lanzó en contra del rubio propinándole puñetazos en la cara, Malfoy por su parte se defendió patéticamente, lanzando patadas al aire, y jaloneando el cabello del pelirrojo mientras rodaban por el piso.

La animaga comenzó a ladrar de forma agresiva y Hermione pedía a gritos que se detuvieran, Harry por su parte sacó su varita para encantarlos, pero un rayo que petrificó a su amigo y a Draco se le adelantó.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucede?-preguntó Snape con voz peligrosa mirando la escena con una mueca. Nadie contestó-¿Nadie, entonces tendré que quitarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor a cada uno

-¡Eso no es justo!-resongó Harry para molestia de Snape, si algunas veces se le vió de mal humor ahora se veía pésimo

-Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de atacar a su compañero en grupo-despetrificó a Draco y a Ron separándose rápidamente el uno del otro

-Profesor, no lo atacamos él…

-No quiero más pretextos señorita Granger-amenazó Snape mientras alzaba la voz, detrás de él escuchó un gruñido miró sobre su hombro y con espanto vió a un gran perro negro sacando todos sus colmillos-Draco regresa a la sala, ustedes tres y su animalejo vendrán conmigo a la dirección-los chicos titubearon un poco molestando aún más al profesor de pociones-¡Ya!

-de todos modos ahí nos dirigíamos-dijo Ron entre dientes a Harry quien asintió mirando a Snape con odio, claro este le correspondió de la misma forma. Draco por su parte se dio vuelta por un pasillo mirando sospechosamente al animal.

-Primero usan fuerzas que están fuera de su alcance y ahora esto…-mascullaba Snape mientras caminaba con paso apresurado a la dirección.

-¿De que habla?-preguntó Harry con cierto interés

-Ustedes saben muy bien de lo que habló-se detuvo mirando amenazadoramente a los chicos. El perro gruñó de nuevo y Severus puso sus ojos en blanco-¡Black dejate con tu niñerías!¡mira que tu y tus amiguitos están metidos en un serio problema!

Harry y sus amigos se miraron entendiendo lo que Snape estaría pensando. Creía que ellos habían ayudado a escapar a Sirius de alguna manera de Azkaban.

Todo lo que fue del camino se la pasaron en silencio imaginándose la forma en que reaccionaría Dumbledore cuando se enterara de la nueva noticia.

…-

Toc toc

-pase-indicó una voz desgastada dentro de la oficina-o Severus chicos ¿Qué los trae…?-no pudo continuar ya que sus ojos se posaron en el perro que les acompañaba.-¿qué han hecho?

-director no es lo que usted…

-¡Cállese señorita Granger, ¡esta vez no hay excusa por lo que han ocasioando!¡Si fuera por mi…

-Porfavor Severus, deja que los chicos expliquen lo que ha sucedido.-Severus calló de mala gana mirando al perro como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

-"Yo que me moría de la angustia y este sólo me ve y me gruñe"-Severus estaba entre enojado y decepcionado por la actitud de "Sirius".

-creo que…será mejor si ella le explica

-¿ella?-preguntaron al unísono Snape y Dumbledore al momento que el animal se transformaba nuevamente en una joven desaliñada.

Albus y Severus palidecieron de pronto, como si Voldemort mismo se les hubiera parado enfrente.

-¿Director?¿Está bien?-Harry se preocupó cuando Albus ni siquiera preguntó por la identidad de la chica, sus manos le temblaron al igual que sus ojos, Snape por su lado sólo miraba a la joven tratando de emitir una palabra.

Severus hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponerse caminando hasta la joven y luego tocar su mejilla, esta le miró con cierto repudio cuando su mano la alcanzó.

-¿Florence…?-logró articular Snape mirando a los ojos de la joven. Después de esto Severus calló al suelo perdiendo completamente el sentido.

**Helen Black Potter: si ya vez XD por esto se complican nñ, "Sirius" Capturado y ahora esta chica sin memoria que se trasforma en perro…espero no haya dudas al respecto XD.**

**Espero haya sido de este agrado este cap, y lamento la tardanza, pero con eso de que ando apurada por todas partes es un horror (culpa mia pero bue XD)**

**¿18 añotes? Felicidades! Ya tiene tiempo lo sé, pero no tanto como para que ya hayas cumplido 19 ¿no?. Pásatela muy bien, ya que apartir de ahora empieza el conteo para la mitad de los cuarenta buahahaha (osease 20 XD), naaaa, sólo disfruta tu edad que como todas las demás se van volando XD (no exageres ni que le llevaras muchos)Bue ¬¬ no está por demás aconsejar XD –maldita conciencia XD**

**Byeces! Te las cuidas mucho que son sagradas ;)**


	20. Chantaje

**Capítulo 20 "Chantaje"**

**-**Debemos suponer que la conocen-dijo quedamente Harry mirando sorprendido al piso donde se hallaba Snape inconsciente.

La joven miró indiferente al cuerpo de Snape dedicando una mirada curiosa al hombre de barba blanca que le veía con ojos llorosos. Harry y sus amigos realmente comenzaron a asustarse, nunca antes habían visto a l director en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando vio a "Sirius". Y claramente a Snape nunca le habían visto desmayarse, no al menos por su cuenta.

-¿Director…está bien?-repitió ahora Ron mirando por su hombro derecho a la joven que simplemente permanecía ahí parada, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar.

-Florence…no hay duda…es…es su cuerpo…pero... ¿usaron de nuevo el libro?-los tres magos se miraron sin comprender de lo que el director hablaba.

-No…sólo lo usamos una vez-respondió Hermione con voz temblorosa

-Vaya, esto si que es…o por Merlín-de pronto el director recordó que Severus se hallaba en el piso- ayúdenme a llevar al profesor Snape al sofá por favor

-¿cuál sofá?-preguntó Ron, Albus con un movimiento de varita convirtió una de sus sillas en un sofá largo.

-ese sofá

-OH-Hermione dio la iniciativa de hacer levitar a Snape hasta donde les habían indicado, Harry y Ron le acomodaron rápidamente procurando de no tener mucho contacto con él.

-Siéntense por favor-pidió amablemente aunque el color de su piel aún no había vuelto. Sus cuatro invitados hicieron caso aún preguntándose sobre lo que habría detrás de todo esto.

-Debo suponer que no sabes quien eres-dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la joven

-no, de hecho no lo sé…. ¿pero cómo es que lo sabe?

-no lo sé, sólo lo supuse-el director se quitó sus gafas y las empezó a limpiar con un pequeño pañuelo, se las puso de nuevo como si quisiera verificar que sus ojos no le engañaban-no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando-dijo más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

-Director, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ya la conocía?

-me temo que sí Harry, me temo que sí-asintió el director varias veces tratando de organizar sus ideas, hizo aparecer una tetera y varias tazas las cuales fueron servidas inmediatamente-¿gustan? Por que yo si-de un solo sorbo se tragó el contenido de su taza para sorpresa de los chicos.

-¿Quién es entonces?-preguntó Hermione sin más rodeos

-bueno…ella era…es mi Sobrina nieta-respondió el director sin más miramientos-Florence Lux-los tres magos dirigieron su vista a la joven que pareció shockearse por unos segundos, como si no esperara esa respuesta

-¿Entonces…yo soy de su familia?

-de hecho si mis suposiciones son correctas, sólo el cuerpo-dio una mirada curiosa a los chicos.- ¿van a tomarse sus tazas?-los chicos negaron con sus cabezas y el director se tomó cada una de ellas de un sorbo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-¿Director usted entonces ya supone quién es en realidad…al menos en su interior?

-¿en mi interior? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre mi físico y mi interior?-preguntó la forma de Florence exaltándose un poco

El director explicó sobre el hechizo que habían hecho los jóvenes magos y sobre el otro Sirius Black que había convivido con ellos durante meses, procurando decir sólo lo relevante para que entendiera el problema de la confusión. Cuando le preguntó sobre sus primeros recuerdos ella le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a los tres magos, dejando a el director un poco asombrado.

-¿Quiere decir...que yo soy Sirius Black?

-al menos eso supongo dadas las circunstancias…-la mirada del director se ensombreció de pronto mirando hacia la ventana de su oficina.

-Pero eso querría decir que quien está en el cuerpo de Sirius es Florence-se alertó un poco Ron al repasar todo el daño ocasionado, no sólo habían invocado a Sirius si no también a la sobrina nieta del director.

-¿pero eso como fue posible?-se preguntó Harry mirando a la mesa

-Los pergaminos…-dijo de pronto Hermione

-¿Qué sucede señorita Granger?

-En los pergaminos de Siri…er Florence, habla sobre el encuentro que tuvieron en el otro mundo, pero…-miró a el Director a los ojos-ninguno estaba muerto sólo estaban atrapados detrás del velo.

-Me temo que eso no es posible-respondió Albus secamente

-¿por qué no?

-En la última noche que se le vio jamás se cruzó por el ministerio de magia, ella no pudo haber cruzado el velo, a ella la asesinaron los aliados de Voldemort

-"Voldemort"-repitió la joven mentalmente

-¿Hubo cuerpo?-preguntó Harry alzando la vista de pronto al recordar como habían catalogado a su padrino sin tener restos de él. El director miró largamente a Harry.

-No...No lo hubo…-respondió el director como si su mente trabajara a mil por hora

-Pero entonces cómo saben que…-la joven se miró a sí misma desconsoladamente-¿cómo saben que ella murió?

-Severus me lo dijo-respondió inmediatamente el director mirando de reojo al profesor, se sorprendió al notar que este tenía los ojos abiertos puestos en el techo. Ya había despertado, ¿pero desde hace cuanto?

-Eso fue lo que reportaron Rosier y Crouch cuando volvieron de la persecución, ellos dijeron que habían acabado con ella sin dejar rastro alguno de su cuerpo…-respondió Snape desde su lugar para la expectación de los otros magos quienes tampoco se habían dado cuenta que Snape estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Su mirada divagaba en cada rincón de la oficina quizá para no toparse con la del director.-…"la hicimos cenizas", esas fueron sus palabras, aún lo recuerdo.

Harry nunca antes había visto a Snape tan derrotado, parecía que toda la fuerza que contenía en la mirada se había esfumado.

-¿Pero entonces cómo explican su presencia en ese lugar?-el director movió la cabeza a sabiendas que el no tenía la respuesta, pero entonces Snape comenzó a hablar.

-El hechizo…ella logró abrir la puerta negra-dijo Snape para sí mismo. Pasó sus manos por su cabeza sujetándola desesperadamente-fue mi culpa… ella estuvo atrapada todos estos años por mi culpa-gimoteó Snape sin controlar un segundo más las lágrimas.

-Chicos, por favor salgan de la oficina y esperen afuera

-pero…

-Harry estos asuntos son algo delicados, así que por favor déjenos a solas un rato, tenemos que hablar. Y ehm ¿cómo deseas que te llamemos?-pregunto el director dirigiéndose a la joven.

-Bueno, supongo que por mi nombre real, me siento bien, extrañamente bien cuando lo dicen

-Bien, Sirius, por favor acompaña a los chicos en tu forma canina, por ahora será mejor que te mantengamos en secreto.-los chicos asintieron sin repelar al igual que Sirius que inmediatamente obedeció transfigurándose en su forma animaga.-Harry-llamó el anciano antes que el chico saliera-si te sientes extraño o recibes algún tipo de mensaje, por favor házmelo saber, no confíes en nadie y mantente junto a tus amigos, ¿entendido?-Harry asintió algo extrañado, esperando que no se tardara mucho tiempo el director para poder preguntarle sobre su extraña advertencia.

-.-

-Severus, ¿Por qué creo que aun no me cuentas todo lo que sabes?-le preguntó después de un largo suspiro. Severus se levanto del sofá, pero sus piernas le fallaron dejándose caer en el sofá.

-En el libro hayamos un hechizo que abriría una puerta a otra dimensión, ella pensó que sería útil si alguno de los dos nos veíamos en aprietos y usarla para escapar, el otro tendría la llave para poder abrir la dichosa puerta…nunca pensé que...-se escondió entre sus manos tratando de retener sus lágrimas-discúlpeme, todo fue culpa mía

-Severus, por favor ya suficientes culpas tienes como para todavía cargar con otras-le dijo el director con voz tranquila-lo importante es que ella está viva, y que ha estado entre nosotros todo este tiempo

-si…pero de que manera

-vamos, ya habrá arreglo para regresarlos a su forma, lo importante ahora no es eso si no recuperarla sin que nadie salga dañado-Dumbeldore se sentó al lado de Severus apoyando su mano en el hombro de este.-y para eso necesito que estés en buenas condiciones, debes ayudarla del lado de Voldemort, debes averiguar que movimientos harán en estos días, si irrumpirán Azkaban o algo así.

Severus tragó saliva al tratar de mostrarse tranquilo e indiferente, tenía que vaciar su mente y su corazón para poder hacer lo que el director le pedía.

-Tiene razón…-se levantó aún temblando pero manteniendo una temple seria-debo ir con el Lord y averiguar sobre su siguiente movimiento. El director le miró mientras salía de la oficina, siempre se preocupaba cuando iba a una misión, sabía de sobra que Voldemort no confiaba tanto en él como para no decirle que había uno de los suyos infiltrados en el colegio.

-Ten cuidado Severus, si tienes algún problema tan sólo escapa, no intentes hacerte el héroe de esos ya tenemos muchos enterrados.

-Lo sé-diciendo esto desapareció de la oficina. Albus entrelazó sus dedos suspirando cansadamente.

-¿Cómo se encontrará ella?

-………………………………………………………………………………………………

Florence abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo. Se asustó cuando vio un techo extraño, era blanca de piedra caliza, estaba siendo iluminada por lo que parecía ser fuego, definitivamente no estaba en su celda.

Al tratar de moverse no pudo, su cuerpo estaba totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?-preguntó una voz burlona y siseante. En ese momento una serpiente pasó por encima de su cuerpo que se arrastro hasta su cara mirándole fijamente, mientras movía su lengua.

-¿dónde estoy?-logró preguntar Florence.

-Eso es lo que menos debería preocuparte primo-dijo una mujer cuya voz se le hizo familiar

-¿Bellatrix?

-¿Quién más te invitaría a mi humilde hogar?-respondió burlonamente

-Fuiste tu ¿cierto? Tú mataste a Sinistra

-Claro que fue ella ¿quién más me hubiera ayudado a elaborar un plan como este?-la serpiente se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un hombre sin cabello y mirada de serpiente sonriendo maquiavélicamente.-por que me temo que tu "amiguito" Snape no podría hacerlo-se alejó hablando aún más fuerte-he escuchado que se han llevado muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo. ¡Que ironía! Los máximos enemigos de la Orden del Fénix terminan siendo unos lindos enamorados-rió estruendosamente al igual que Bellatrix. Se detuvieron cuando una tercera risa sonó como eco en el cuarto.

-¿de que te ríes?-preguntó Voldemort claramente molesto

-¿Snape y yo, vaya si que tiene unas fuentes muy confiables-dijo con sarcasmo-¿y que más le dijeron que pasó? ¿Que Hagrid se besaba con el Director en secreto en la torre de Astronomía?

-¡No intentes excusarte! ¡Yo se lo que vi y oí! ¡Y no era la única que comentaba de ello, todos los profesores se habían percatado que ustedes dos se traían algo más que una linda amistad-terminó con una voz melosa

-si eso es lo que crees que pasó allá tú, mi conciencia está limpia-rió burlonamente provocando a Bellatrix

-¡Crucio!-Bellatrix se rió mientras veía a su primo gritar de dolor

-basta Bellatrix-la mujer paró inmediatamente. Florence apretó los dientes deseando matar a esa mujer.

-Novios o no tu y ese traidor se traían algo, y eso no podrás negarlo. Pero bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es lo que necesitamos saber de ti.

-¿y que se supone que sea? ¿ ¿ah?

-¿Cómo regresaste a la vida Black?-preguntó el tenebroso sin más miramientos. Florence rió enfureciéndolo.

-¿Qué no le han dicho que perdí la memoria? Lástima, creo que me trajeron en vano.-Voldemort apretó los labios y le dijo secamente.

-eso es lo que tu crees-a Florence le dio un escalofrío en cuanto le dijo esto, ya veía venir algo que no sería nada satisfactorio.

-¿a que se refiere?

-Quizá tu no tengas muy buena memoria Black, pero Potter tiene una excelente-si Florence no estuviera paralizada del cuerpo hubiera dado un respingo después de escuchar esto.

-¡No se atreva a tocarlo!

-¿quién me va a detener? ¿Tú?-soltó una sonora carcajada-tu sólo serás el señuelo, Potter es un sentimental como tus amigos ¿sabes? En cuanto le llegue el mensaje él vendrá y se entregará con todo y libro ¿interesante no? Dos al precio de uno, toda una ganga.

-¿qué mensaje?-preguntó con voz temblorosa

-uno que le estará llegando ahora…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-…y este es mi papá James Potter, ustedes eran muy buenos amigos-dijo Harry acercando la foto a los ojos de Sirius. En respuesta movió la cola contento al ver la foto-la que está abrazando es mi mamá Lily Potter, su apellido de soltera era Evans.

-Que suerte que el cuarto está vacío-dijo Ron, estaban en su dormitorio.

-No es suerte Ron, es hora de comer, todos deben estar en el salón comedor.-corrigió Hermione

-bueno, como sea-alzó los hombros cansado-tenemos suerte que sea la hora de comer ¿no? Así aprovecharemos para decidir donde esconderemos a Sirius

-ya lo había pensado…

-uy que raro Hermione-ella le ignoró y siguió con su explicación

-lo dejaremos con Hagrid, nadie sospechara, él siempre tiene animales en su cabaña, con uno más no habrá diferencia.

-pero tendríamos que explicarle sobre, "el problemita"

-así es, pero el entenderá…supongo

-¿Cuándo le diremos?-preguntó Ron

-ahora estaría bien-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry que seguía mostrándole más fotografías a Sirius, estaba muy emocionado parecía un niño de cinco años con juguete nuevo-¿escuchaste Harry?

-si Herm, ahora vamos-guardó sus fotografías a la vez que Sirius se rascaba-ven, te llevaremos con Hagrid-cuando iban a irse Dobby apareció frente a ellos

-señor Potter, Dobby viene a informarle que el señor Director quiere verlo en su oficina

-¿sólo yo?

-Dobby cree que si señor Potter

-Si quieres te esperamos-dijo Ron pero Harry se negó

-no, vayan ustedes con Hagrid, en cualquier momento podría alguien más ver a Sirius y tendríamos que dar explicaciones

-Bien, entonces vámonos Ron, Sirius, nos vemos Dobby-dijo Hermione ya saliendo de la habitación

-después nos dices que pasó ¿si?-Harry asintió sonriendo y Ron se fue

-Gracias Dobby ya puedes irte-en un Pluf el elfo desapareció dejando a Harry sólo en el cuarto, regresó a su cama para guardar una foto que había dejado en la cama ,cuando en ese momento sintió que su cicatriz comenzaba a escocerle, acto seguido se desmayó.

-.-

Harry de pronto se vio en una habitación con paredes de piedra caliza todo estaba lleno de velas y al parecer estaban colocadas alrededor de una piedra negra que era larga y a planada, parecía una cama.

-Ponlo ahí-se escuchó decir. En ese momento otra voz que reconoció como la de Voldemort invadió su mente.

-Bienvenido Potter, esta es nuestra nueva guarida

-Voldemort

-así es pequeño amigo

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Como hiciste para traerme aquí?

-en realidad sólo estás viendo a través de mis ojos mi preciado amigo, quería presentarte a mi invitado-de pronto se vio flotar el cuerpo inerte de Sirius aterrizando en la piedra negra.

Harry quedó atónito, hizo lo posible para pensar que ese era el verdadero Sirius, de lo contrario Voldemort podría averiguar que en realidad era otra persona.

-¿es uno de tus trucos verdad, Sirius está en Azkaban

-Corrijo, "estaba" en Azkaban, hace unas horas que le mandé una invitación con mi fiel vasalla-Harry sintió su cabeza girar hacia la figura de Bellatrix que tenía su varita extendida hacia Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ustedes fueron quienes lo inculparon ¿cierto?-preguntó calmadamente sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

-¿tu que crees?

-bien, ¿Cuál es el juego aquí?-dijo Harry tratando de apresurar las cosas.

-no comas ansias Potter, que pronto te tocará participar en el juego. Verás, estoy algo angustiado, hace unos meses me enteré que Sirius Black había muerto, y de pronto de la nada surge como si nada, y casualmente tu y tus amigos lo encontraron en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

-Buena suerte supongo-contestó seriamente Harry sin dejarse intimidar

-No será que esa buena suerte habrá salido de un libro en particular-Harry se puso nervioso al saber a donde iba esto.

-No se de que hablas

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo Potter, ¿sabes? Ahora nuestras mentes están conectadas y en cualquier momento yo podría entrar y sacarte la verdad-Harry temió entonces que hiciera eso, ya que podría averiguar sobre los últimos sucesos y eso quizá perjudicaría a la sobrina del director

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-sabes lo que quiero que me traigas ese libro personalmente-Harry ya lo había visto venir, quería chantajearle.

-¡No te daré nada!-gruñó a la vez que sentía que reía estruendosamente

-no tienes opción Potter eres tú y ese libro o tu padrino tomará un poco de la poción fatal, ¿ya viste sus efectos no?-Harry no dijo nada, no tenía opción si quería ayudar a la Sobrina de Dumbeldore tenía que hacer lo que le pidieran, pero aún así eso no le aseguraba que en cuanto él le diera lo que pedía Florence estaría a salvo. Lo único que le aliviaba era saber que el libro no podría usarlo ya que estaba defectuoso

-¿Cómo se que en cuanto te de lo que quieres él estará a salvo?

-Te doy mi palabra

-tu palabra no vale nada

-como quieras, entonces en media hora prepárate para ver la manera en que tu padrino se retorcerá de dolor al convertirse lenta y dolorosamente en un montón de huesos.

-¡¡Bien bien! entiendo, ¿entonces en media hora, ¿dónde se supone que debo dártelo?

-debes ir al baño de mujeres donde esa latosa fantasma llorona, a un lado del tercer lavabo entrando hay una piedra floja, detrás de ella encontrarás un anillo, úsalo.

-¿es un traslador?

-vaya, que inteligente es el niño que vivió-dijo con sarcasmo

-bien, lo haré

-Pero antes Potter debes saber que si le dices de esto a alguien más en especial al director, lo sabré y tu padrino morirá inmediatamente

-lo sé-respondió sintiendo que todo se alejaba mientras la voz de Voldemort le decía.

-recuerda media hora-se fue alejando cada vez más hasta que Harry despertó arrumbado en su cama. Abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando de pronto recordó lo que Voldemort le había dicho

-¡Maldición!-se levantó con ira sintiéndose impotente al estar atrapado entre la espada y la pared una vez más, cuando las cosas pintaban para mejorar esto llegaba. Buscó el libro entre sus cosas, lo sacó y se lo puso debajo del brazo mientras pensaba en la manera que saldría de esta, lo peor es que no podía contar con la ayuda de nadie ya que haciéndolo buscaría que mataran a Florence y eso no se lo podría perdonar y menos si le mostraban como lo hacían, se precipitó a correr en los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a los baños de mujeres donde estaba Mirttle la Llorona. Busco con sus manos algunas piedra suelta en donde le habían indicado hasta que finalmente la encontró, efectivamente un anillo dorado estaba tras esta.

-Ahí vamos-busco en su bolsillo su varita para sentirse más seguro. Apretó el libro en su pecho respirando nerviosamente, estaba claro que tenía miedo de ir sólo a enfrentar a Voldemort, pero no tenía opción, una vida peligraba y el no podía permitirlo. Tomó el anillo esperando que el anillo se activara, cinco minutos después se sintió jalado y mareado, hasta aterrizar en medio del círculo de velas, a un lado del cuerpo de Sirius.

-Hola Potter no te esperábamos tan pronto…

**UHF al fin esto va agarrando cuerpo XD pensé que nunca llegaria a estas alturas XD**

**Helen: ehm creo que serán menos años (curiosidad ¿Qué edad tienes?)XD, esta historia finalmente le veo más pinta para pronto dar un desenlace "aleluya"me ilumina una luz celestial, de pronto comienza a parpadear, se escucha un tronido y algo estalla**

**UU otra vez se fundio mi foco celestial. Ni modo XD**

**Pero si, ya vez, como quedaron las cosas nñ, solo falta ver como Florence quedó atrapada ahí (y ver como Harry y compañía salen librados de esta XD)**

**Pues veamos si esto no se nos vuelve en tragedia griega XD no se no se digo digo XD**

**Gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta odisea nñ, espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Byeces, nos vemos luego.**


End file.
